


With Wolves

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Assault, Character Death, Dark, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Imprisonment, Multi, Murder, Polyamory, Sexual Assault, Smut, Triggers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 86,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: Known as The Omen, your reputation puts fear in some of the most dangerous and deadly Alphas. So when you’re caught and sent to the worst maximum security facility unknown to man, no one expected an unclaimed Omega to walk through the gates in shackles and an orange jumpsuit. Word circulates, and before long there’s a price on your head. Who will claim the untamed Omega?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will have it’s own warnings as this is just a brief list. Please read each chapter’s warnings carefully. There will be triggering content.

**_Warnings_ ** **: A/B/O dynamics. Explicit language. Dean’s point of view, and then Sam’s, but just for this chapter, as an intro to the story.**

**Bamby**

Sammy and I were lounging out in the yard, soakin’ up the sun while we could. We knew our time outside was limited. We knew we probably, barely, had a few hours before some shit storm was going to hit, and we’d be sent back down to the pit. Since coming here, we’d spent more time down in the dark, dank hole than we’d spent anywhere else. But that’s bound to happen, considering who and what we were.

I was laid out on top of the table, arm draped over my face as the warmth of the sun relaxed my otherwise usually tense muscles. Sam sat on the connecting bench, back leaning against the table as he flicked through a book he’d managed to nick from the library before our asses were dragged outside. I didn’t get the big fuss about the book, but Sammy liked ‘em, so I let him be. It was one of the only gentler escapes he’d managed to find for himself in the Hell we’d be thrown in.

The sound of hurried running and laboured breath did nothing to move me. If it was danger, I would have sensed it. No, whoever was running our way wasn’t lookin’ for a fight. Mind you, Kevin wasn’t much of a fighter anyway.

I could smell him. The distinct smell of scared Beta sweat that I guessed only came from being stuck with the monsters that resides in our shared ‘home’. There were other smells laced in his scent, too, but nothing really interesting- which wasn’t all that surprising considering he was a Beta. It was the kind of smell that might make you pause, but wouldn’t hold someone’s attention for long.

Huffing and puffing, the young Beta came to a stop at our table. I didn’t even have to look up to know what he’d look like. Bent over, hands on his thighs as he tried to catch his breath, short hair a little rugged from running his fingers through it too many times, and eyes red from the constant reading he did. I was surrounded by nerds in a place full of monsters.

“Breathe, Kev,” I told him with a slight sigh. “I don’t need your ass fainting again.”

When he managed to calm himself down, he spoke, tell us the reason why he’d hurried over. “I was sitting in the dining hall, reading a new book, when I overheard two of the guards talking. At first, I just shrugged it off and tried to keep reading, but then I heard them say that they caught _him_.”

“Who?” Sam and I asked at the same time, neither really interested. We just asked for the sake of the kid.

Answering, Kevin kept his voice low so no one else would overhear him, “The Omen.”

I perked up at that.

Removing my arm from my face as I sat up, I swung my legs over the edge of the table, placing my feet on the bench, right next to Sammy. My arms rested on my thighs, legs spread to make myself look larger- which honestly wasn’t necessary considering how big I already was- I gave the kid a curious look.

“The Omen?”

“Yeah.” He nodded enthusiastically, the fear in his scent growing a little as excitement bubbled alongside it. “Don’t you guys know who that is?”

I scoffed, rolling my eyes. “Of course we know who The Omen is.”

“The Omen is a well-known and extremely feared _myth_ ,” Sammy noted.

“Exactly.” I nudged my brother’s shoulder. “Everyone knows The Omen is just some fairy-tale monster people made up to scare Alphas into line.”

Kevin’s jaw dropped, his eyes going wide as he looked at us as if we’d lost our minds. “A myth? You think he’s a myth?” He shook his head, his mind clearly going too fast for him to keep up with all its thoughts. “The Omen is not a myth. He’s a monster. He’s killed more people than you two combined. He’s ripped apart packs.” Shuddering, Kevin paused at the thought before he went on, “They say he leaves the feather of an owl on the body of each of his victims. It’s his signature. Owls are omens of death, guys! He’s a monster!” he exclaimed in a harsh whisper.

Once more, I rolled my eyes. “If he’s even real, then he’s no different to the majority of us here. He’s just a killer.”

“Yeah. An _Alpha_ killer,” Kevin elaborated. When Sam and I said nothing, he looked at us with exasperation. “Do you not realise that this means an _Alpha_ killer is going to be living under the same roof as the two of you? Two _Alphas_.”

“We know what we are, Kevin,” Sam assured him, amused.

The kid was freaking out, but we didn’t see the need to waste the energy on something so trivial. We weren’t even sure if it was good intel, or if he was hearing things again. It’s not uncommon for people to go nuts in this place.

Kevin threw his hands up in the air. “Why aren’t you freaking out?”

“Because you’re freaked enough for the three of us.” I grinned at him, earning a sigh and glare. “Look, Kev, I don’t want to sound like an asshole, but it’s not like this is the first time you’ve come running up to us with some big news. Nine out of ten times, it’s all a load of crap. Ever think the guards might’ve known you were there and were just trying to get to you? Not like there’s a lot to do around here,” I noted.

There was a sudden change in Kevin then, as if my words had pushed him over a I line I never would have guessed he’d have. Sometimes I wondered how a pushover such as himself got locked in a place as bad as where we were, but then I remembered that where he lacked in brawns he more than made up for it in brains. So when he gave me a hard and determined look, that fear in his scent fading more than I’d ever sensed before, I was pretty shocked.

“I’ll bet you my week’s dessert for it.”

I laughed, hard and full, my lips spreading into a wide and honest smile. “Well now, look who grew some balls! What do you say, Sammy?” I looked down at my brother. “Should I just let the kid go? Or should I take him up on his offer?”

Sam eyed Kevin a moment before he shrugged. “When he loses, it might teach him a lesson.”

“There we have it!” Getting to my feet, standing on the bench, I then jumped down onto the ground before moving to stand right in front of Kevin. “We have a deal!” Stretching my hand out, I offered it to him.

He hesitated for the briefest of seconds, which had my smile turn into a smug grin. Then, with a deep breath, eyes still set in determination, he grabbed my hand as hard as he could and shook it.

All I could do was continue to grin as I thought of my prize and the look that was sure to be plastered on the kid’s face for the rest of the week.

***

Kevin was sticking to Dean’s side like a leech. The guy didn’t want to miss the moment he won the bet… which was never going to happen, because there was no such thing as The Omen. Even if there was, there hadn’t been a new comer in this place for more than a year. The chances of someone actually coming was slimmer than The Omen being a real person.

Still, here we were, hanging around in one of the sheltered spots by the basketball court. Dean was playing a round with a few of the guys, he really seemed to fit in amongst the crowd. I didn’t do too bad myself, but I preferred the company of my brother and what little friends we’d made.

There was Kevin, of course. He came here after us, almost two years ago, now. He’d been caught hacking into high profile databases all over the world in an attempt to use the information as blackmail. Sure, he was smart when it came to intelligence, but his social skills weren’t up to scratch, which is how he ended up getting hired by the wrong people… which landed him right where he was.

Another friend was Castiel, or Cas for short. He was here before Dean and me. He’d actually been part of a different group, The Angels- Dean calls them a bunch of dicks. They think they rule the place, and despite the nice natured name, they were anything but angelic. Cas had been one of their enforcers, in the outside world he’d been a hit-man, now he was pretty chill.

Bobby was an older man, his hair greying and thinning. No one knew what had cost him a life in this hell hole. He didn’t talk much about his past. He didn’t even seem to care that he’d been caught. Called this place his ‘retirement home’, thought of it like a holiday from whatever hardships he suffered in the outside world. When Dean and I got here he took us under his wing, showed us the ropes, set us up nice. He was kind of like a father figure, really.

More Dean’s friend than mine, Benny came in at the same time as us. Dean had actually done a couple of side jobs with him on the outside, but I hadn’t. All I knew was that he’d been busted breaking into the home of some diplomat… who he’d killed because they got away with some huge crime due to their immunity. I didn’t know the ins and outs of the crime, I just knew he got busted, and now he was right here like the rest of us.

We had a few more friends, but not too many. With population numbers substantially low, it’s not like we had a lot of room to wiggle with these people. They were either enemies, or friends… and while we had a few friends, we had a lot more enemies. Dean and I just didn’t like assholes.

“Fresh meat!” a voice called through the yard.

Just like that, the place was alive.

Cheering and whooping came from everywhere. People hurried over to the chain-link fence that offered a view to the ‘catwalk’, which is what we called the long concrete path that was lower than the yard, which allowed the rest of us to look down at whoever it was. Everyone crowded around the fence, pressing into it as other pushed to get a look. More cheering sounded as others stomped their feet or banged their fists against the fence like animals. It all echoed off the concrete, surrounding whoever was down there.

As Dean, Kevin and I neared the crowd Bobby turned to shove some people out of the way. “Here boys.” He gestured for us to take the spot beside him.

Waiting for the newcomer to step out of the heavily secured and armoured van, the four of us stood there in silence as Castiel and Benny made their way over to stand behind Kevin and Bobby- there was no way they could see over Dean or myself. As we waited, listening to the continued cheering and whooping, Benny spoke up.

“Heard the little man was right. Apparently, it’s The Omen,” he noted.

Dean just scoffed. “Whoever you’re getting your information from is just feeding the kid’s imagination.” He lifted a hand to ruffle Kevin’s hair. “There is no such thing as-”

“Actually, Dean, The Omen is real,” Cas’ gruff voice cut my brother off. When we all turned to him, waiting, he shrugged. “I knew them.”

 _“You_ knew The Omen?” Benny laughed. “And why haven’t you said somethin’ before now?”

Cas looked genuinely indifferent as he answered simply, “I didn’t think I had reason to.”

The unmistakable sound of the armoured van’s door opening had everyone either falling silent or getting more worked up.

“Bunch of idjits,” Bobby sighed, shaking his head as a fight broke out just a few feet away from us.

Dean rolled his eyes. “They’re animals.”

“If you know The Omen, then you’ll be able to point him out, right? If it’s him?” Kevin asked Cas, getting equally more and more anxious and excited with each passing second.

Cas shrugged, his permanent indifference still plastered on his face. “Well, of course I could, but there will be no _him_ to point out.”

Benny turned to give the former Angel a curious and questioning look. “What’s that supposed to mean? You don’t think they caught ‘im?”

“While I doubt the chances of them getting caught, that’s not what I mean. I mean there is no him, because they’re-”

“Son of a bitch,” Dean cut Cas off, having been ignoring everyone as he focused on the van.

We all fell silent, no longer interested in whatever we’d been talking about. Instead, we wanted to know what had caught Dean’s attention. Seeing him now, he stepped forward, hands gripping the fence as he pressed himself against it harder. No one missed the way he breathed in deeply, smelling the air.

“You smell that boys?” Even without seeing Dean’s face, I could hear the grin on his lips.

Not needing an invitation, we all sniffed the air… and nearly got knocked on our asses.

“I haven’t smelt one of them in over a decade,” Bobby noted in awe and amazement.

Benny groaned behind us. “Smells like spiced honey.”

Even Kevin, a Beta, was affected by the scent. He stepped closer to the fence, as he breathed in a little more, eyes rolling back at the smell. “What the hell is that?”

I couldn’t speak. My throat was tight… almost as tight as my pants suddenly were. All my blood was rushing, and it only had one destination in mind. South. But that’s to be expected, considering the circumstances… considering just how incredible that scent smelt. I was surprised we were all still standing, to be honest.

Dean turned to look up at me with a toothy grin. “That’s a fucking Omega.”

They stepped out of the van then, the new comer. Flanked by four armed guards, shackled at the ankles and wrists, dressed in the uniform orange jumpsuit that clearly wasn’t built for such a body, hair a little wild but nowhere near as wild as their eyes which were sparked with anger, they started down the catwalk.

It made sense then. As the cheering and whooping increased, a run of catcalls and crass comments getting thrown in the mix, I stood there in silence, watching, putting Cas’ words together.

 _There will be no_ him _to point out._

The Omen wasn’t a him… it was a her. A she. A woman. A female. An unclaimed, untamed, wild and dangerous female Omega, who’d just been thrown in with the wolves…

**Bamby**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Warnings_ ** **: Explicit language. A/B/O dynamics.**

**Bamby**

You know you’re in deep shit when you’re thrown into a place that has no known address… or name… or existence. They were quite literally throwing away the key, now. After years of getting caught and getting out, they’d finally given up on sending you to the usual Omega prisons. Mind you, it shouldn’t have taken them so long to figure out you weren’t an ordinary Omega.

Though, at the same time, you should have known better than to get caught. The handful of times you’d been busted before had been on purpose- except for the first time, that was a fuck up on your behalf- you’d had work to do on the inside. But this time? Well, let’s just say you now knew you couldn’t trust anyone, didn’t matter what was between their legs or engraved in their biology.

Shuffling down the halls of your new home, your eyes scanned everything and everyone, taking in your surroundings. If they thought you were going to be stuck here for the rest of your life, then they were idiots. You gave it two months tops before you were sippin’ cocktails and killing douchebags all over again.

One of the guards shoved at you. You turned to glare at him over your shoulder, but he didn’t even give you a second glance.

“In there.” One of the others gestured to the door you now stood next to.

Without a word, or hesitation, you grabbed the handle, turned it, opened the door and stepped inside. You were in an office.

It was a mess. There was no organisation to it, at all. You were surprised someone could work in an environment this bad. You wouldn’t be surprised if whoever worked in the office also lived in it. God, the smell was disgusting. It smelt like someone had been sleeping on the corner couch for three weeks without showering.

“Miss Y/L/N!” a man exclaimed as he walked through a second door- which you could tell it was a bathroom due to the sound of a flushing toilet.

The man was pretty average, but that wasn’t surprising. One whiff and you could tell he was a Beta. You guessed that the majority of the workers would be Betas. They’d have to be, in order to keep the peace and also keep a regular work schedule without the interruptions of biology. You also suspected the majority- if not all- of the staff would be male.

You internally sighed. _Great._

Back to the man in front of you. He was dressed in a suit that had never seen an iron in its life. He had what looked to be coffee stains on the once pale blue but now grey-blue dress shirt. His tie… well, he clearly didn’t know how to tie it, and didn’t care much either. His hair was raggedy and all over the place. You wondered how someone so messy could run an institution such as the one you now stood in.

“The name’s Chuck,” he introduced himself before reaching out to offer you his hand.

One glance at his hand and you grimaced. The guy clearly didn’t care for hygiene, and had just stepped out of the bathroom… you weren’t touching him with a ten-foot pole.

When you let his hand hang there, he chuckled nervously before dropping it. “Please, take a seat.” He gestured to one of the chairs opposite his own as he moved to sit himself. “So, Y/N… you mind if I call you Y/N?”

“You’re the boss, Chief.” You shrugged, really not caring what he called you. It’s not like you were going to be friends. You weren’t sticking around long enough to make any friends.

“Please, call me Chuck,” he insisted, a friendly but nervous smile on his lips. “Now, Y/N, normally this runs differently, but we haven’t had a case like yours before. There hasn’t been an Omega here in five years, and even then, the last had been a male, who had been… _fixed_.”

“De-sexed like a dog. Got ya.” You nodded sharply, leaning back in the chair carelessly, while your eyes continued to scan.

Male Omegas were rare, and most of them ended up getting the snip. If they’re rare, then female Alphas were rarer, and while some male Omegas might be gay, not all of them were lucky enough to find an Alpha to ease their heats. So, instead, they simply cut out the bits that made them male or female, and left themselves empty like a blow-up doll with body heat.

Chuck chuckled again, shifting nervously in his seat. Your lips curled in a knowing grin. He was scared of you. Good. You preferred it that way. Scared people make mistakes. Mistakes are what you needed in order to get out of this shit-stain of a place.

“Now, I know you might be a little concerned about your heat, considering you’re now stuck here with a bunch of Alphas-”

You turned to look at him then, lips set in a thin line as you showed no emotion whatsoever. “Do I look concerned, Chief?”

Shifting nervously once more, he cleared his throat. “Well, uh… no. No, you don’t, actually.”

“I can handle myself.” You smiled then. It would have looked like a sweet gesture, if your eyes didn’t have that spark of knowing amusement in them. You weren’t the one who needed to be concerned.

Running a hand through his hair, he moved on, “Right, well, still… your heats need to be controlled, for safety reasons.” You didn’t miss the fact he didn’t specify whose safety he was talking about. “You’ve been prescribed an experimental suppressant. The theory is that it’ll keep you from having heats for six to eight months.”

“So, let me get this straight, Chief.” You leaned forward in the seat to rest your elbows on your knees. “I’m getting thrown in with a bunch of pricks, and by pricks, I mean hot-headed, think-with-nothing-but-their-dick Alphas, and you want me to go on some experimental medication? Some magic pill that may or may not do what they’re supposed to? Have I got that right?”

“Uh… uh, yeah.” He nodded, suddenly unsure if he’d made the right move. “Yes, that’s right.”

You shrugged, leaning back in the chair again. “Okay, got ya. Please, continue.” You gestured for him to go on and keep talking.

He hesitated at first, clearly having no idea how to act around you. Were you pissed? Did you think the pills were a bad idea? If you did, were you going to do something about it? Did you even care? Why weren’t you reacting?

When you continued to scan the room, a carefree look on your face, he relaxed a little as he went on, “Besides the pills, we’re also offering you the chance to distance yourself. Usually we’d throw you in with another inmate, but with you we thought you’d prefer to be by yourself.”

“Alpha or Beta?” you asked without giving him a single glance.

“Excuse me?”

You turned to look at him then. “The person you’d bunk me with, they an Alpha or a Beta?”

“Oh, right.” He nodded, understanding what you were asking. “Uh, Beta. They’re a Beta.”

You shrugged. “Company wouldn’t be the worst thing.”

Truth be told, you couldn’t care less if you were alone or bunked with someone. Either way, you were getting the hell out of dodge, nothing and no one was getting in your way. No dick, prick, penis or testicle.

“Oh… okay… great!” Chuck clearly had been expecting you to want to be alone, but he tried to play off his surprise, offering yet another smile that didn’t fool you for one second. “Why don’t we go get you settled in then?”

***

You walked down a line of cells, which were mostly empty save for a few. The people inside them were lounging about at first, but the instant your scent hit them their interest was caught. You didn’t even glance at any of them, keeping your head held high as you shuffled down the hall, flanked by only two armed guards now, with Chuck taking the lead.

“Hey, Omega, baby.”

“Why don’t you come sit on my lap?”

“I got what you need right here, baby.”

“Got ya Alpha cock waitin’, sweetheart.”

Rolling your eyes, you ignored each and every one of the crass comments. It wasn’t the first and would definitely not be the last time you had to hear such crap. Being an Omega meant you’d been dealing with this bullshit since the day you presented. Your intolerance to it all was what had you shackled and locked away in some faraway place unknown to civilisation.

Coming to a stop by a cell, Chuck rubbed at the back of his neck as he gestured into the small room. “Here we go. Y/N, meet your cellmate, Kevin Tran.”

Looking into the cell, your eyes fell on a small guy, young enough to almost look like a kid. If you hadn’t been told he was Beta you would have guessed it in an instant. He was scrawny, tired and scared… you were amazed someone like him was in a place like this. You were also surprised he was still alive.

Stepping to the side, lifting your hands in front of you and one of the guards, going through the motions, you watched Kevin as the guards unlocked your cuffs and shackles. You didn’t tear your eyes away from your cellmate once, looking him over, analysing every detail. Like you said, you weren’t making any friends, but you weren’t opposed to a helping hand. Kevin looked like the kind of guy who would easily be manipulated, easily pushed… he could come in handy.

“Kevin,” Chuck turned to him, “it’s your job to make sure Y/N gets settled in. Show her around. Tell her how everything works. Make sure she understands the rules and such.” With a short nod, he turned back to you. “It’s really not that hard to live here. I am aware of what you all are, and why you’re all here, just… don’t kill anyone, okay?”

“I’ll try.” You gave a tight smile, glancing over your shoulder to listen to the continued onslaught of catcalls and comments. Turning back to Chuck, you shrugged. “Not making any promises, Chief.”

***

Once Chuck had left, along with the guards, Kevin had showed you around the small cell you both now shared. It was tiny, and that’s putting it nicely.

Two bunks, a small desk, a couple of shelves, and a toilet and connected sink. Everything that could be made of concrete was, to minimalize the risk of inmates finding something to use as a weapon or instrument to aid their escape. The chair for the desk was one piece of metal that was bolted to a pulley sort of system where it could only move backwards and forwards a few inches- there was no way to tear it off and pick it up.

The beds- which were concrete- had thin foam mattresses on them, with no seams or lines to hide anything. The sheets were all white, probably to make cleaning them easier. The toilet was metal, but with no pointed edges. In fact, there wasn’t a single pointed edge in the room. Everything was curved, and round…

It was overkill, but you didn’t doubt it was necessary.

After Kevin showed you the small room and offered you whatever bed you wanted- you took the bottom, by the way- the two of you headed out so he could show you around more.

The whole place was concrete, you realised. There was minimal metal, and absolutely no glass. Most things were unmoveable, bolted down or built into the walls and floors. You also noticed that the hallways were wide, to prevent sneaky oops-I-bumped-into-someone shiv attacks, you guessed. Above the hallways, and in every public room, you noticed the high ceilings… the very high ceilings… and the walkways up ahead.

Catwalks for the guards. Not a single guard was on ground level with the inmates. They were all above, constantly moving, all armed and watching. Security cameras were everywhere as well. So far you hadn’t spotted a single blind spot. Every nook and cranny was covered by a camera.

The place had a decent system going.

Kevin took you to the library, which you’d been surprised to see it was in fact a library. The shelves and tables were all concrete, the chairs plastic and- surprisingly- moveable. It looked like a weird dystopian apocalyptic world version of an ordinary library.

The cafeteria was next. Unlike normal prisons, inmates didn’t work in the kitchen. You guessed it was to keep the criminals away from any knives or other utensils that could be used as a weapon. The tables were like the ones in the library, only these ones had connecting benches. On one side of the room were windows that looked out into the yard- which had been filled with inmates. The other side had barred windows where the food was collected and served.

While walking around, you’d spotted a few inmates checking you out. You didn’t miss the whispers or the looks. You just chose to ignore it. Not a single soul had come up to either you or Kevin, and as long as that continued, you weren’t going to start something. If you wanted out of this place, you couldn’t afford any distractions.

One thing that hadn’t failed to distract you was Kevin.

Kevin was adorable… and absolutely terrified of you.

It was obvious. Every time you made a sudden movement, he jumped. His eyes darted around. His fingers fiddled. He shifted on the spot. He was sweating like a sinner in church. If he shat himself, you wouldn’t have been surprised. The guy was scared of you, and either had no idea or no control over the fact he was making it pretty clear.

“I need some fresh air,” you told him, hoping that going outside would offer him some ease.

Being around others wouldn’t make you feel great, but you didn’t want to have to live with someone who was petrified of you, so hopefully this olive branch would lessen the fear. Hopefully.

Continuing down the hall you were both in, he gave a quick nod. “Yeah. Sure. Of course. I’ll, uh… I can show you the yard? But, uh…”

When he kept hesitating, you sighed. “Seriously, I need you to breathe. If you keep freaking out, living in that cell together is gonna suck. You got a problem, say something so we can clear the air now. I won’t bite,” you assured him.

He didn’t look convinced. “You’re a killer…”

Your lips curled into a grin. “What do you know about me?” He made a few stuttering sounds that told you plenty. “Yes, I’m a killer. But I have never killed anyone who isn’t an Alpha. You are a Beta. You’re safe. I have no reason to kill you. I don’t even have a reason to hurt you. So, let’s keep it that way, and go outside, yeah?”

“Okay.” He nodded, turning to leave and led you towards the doors that would take you to the yard. He made it all of three steps before he stopped.

Groaning, you shook your head, looking up at the ceiling with exasperation. “Now what?”

Slowly, he turned to you again. “There are Alphas outside.”

“You worried I’m gonna kill them?”

“I’m more worried about what they’ll do to you, actually.”

Lowering your head, you looked him in the eyes, surprised. “You’re worried about me?”

It had been awhile since someone had worried about you…

He shrugged. “There are a lot of them out there. The guards don’t do much to break up fights. They only care when it looks like the fight might lead to someone getting killed. I doubt they’ll care much if you get cornered,” he noted. “And while I know you can handle yourself, I don’t think even you could fight back against tens of Alphas.”

Lips curling into that grin once more, you shrugged. “Why don’t we find out for ourselves?”

“Seriously?” His eyes were wide with fear. Fear for what might happen… and fear for your clear insanity. Only someone with no brains would wittingly and willingly put themselves in a potentially deadly situation, which is exactly what you were suggesting.

***

There was a chill in the air as you stepped outside. You tried to take in your surroundings first, ignoring all the eyes that turned your way. You noted the huge walls that covered any view of the outside world. You could barely see the tops of a few tall trees. There was nothing you could see that would suggest where you were.

Giving up on the outside world, you turned your attention to inside the walls. The yard was akin to other prisons you’d seen and been in, but there were a few differences.

For starters, the place was open, and big, and surrounded by the large walls. There were a few spots people could sit and huddle together in an attempt at finding privacy, but the majority of the space left everything on display for the watching gazes of the guards up above.

Walking the cat walks high above the ground, armed guards watch the inmates closely. Though, you noticed how a large number of them were now focused on you.

Scoffing, you turned your attention back to your surroundings. You noticed the two basketball courts, the field which was surprisingly covered in a thin layer of lovely green grass. There were benches and tables, some under cover but mostly not, all of them made from concrete. In one of the far corners you could see the minimal makings of an outdoor gym- which consisted of nothing that could be removed or used as a weapon, everything once again bolted down or made from concrete.

Considering who was locked up, and why, you were amazed at what was on offer. Then again, you remembered what this place was used for. The people here, the prisoners, they were here for life. They were too dangerous to be out in the real world.

If they’re dangerous, why aren’t they just killed? It depends.

Every person behind the tall and impossible walls had knowledge in their noggins. Some of that was useful, some of it was deadly. The people who funded and ran the prison wanted the prisoners alive. The hope was that they’d be able to fish information out of them.

But there were a few who legally weren’t allowed to be killed, no matter how dangerous they might be. By a few, you meant one. By one, you meant yourself.

It was an international law that no Omega could be killed. Your breed was rare, to the point of almost extinction. The only way to make more was for Omegas to breed with Alphas. So, it didn’t matter how many people you killed, you weren’t getting executed anytime soon.

That was a positive to your genes, everything else was pretty much a negative.

While you’d learnt to stick up for yourself- to dangerous and deadly levels- most Omegas were push overs. There were camps where Omegas were hunted like exotic animals, and then sold to the highest bidder. Some people bought them to add to a collection… the rest were Alphas looking for a cunt to knot.

Your hands curled into fists as your mind wandered to those dark thoughts. You despised Alphas. You hated them. They made your blood boil with a rage that sometimes literally burned you from within. You saw red at the thought of them touching one of your own. Forcing themselves on the unsuspecting, fragile and weak Omegas that couldn’t- and usually wouldn’t- fight back.

“Well, look what we have here.”

**Bamby**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Warnings_ ** **: Explicit language. A/B/O dynamics. Slight violence.**

**Bamby**

“Well, look what we have here.”

Your eyes snapped open.

Standing in front of you was a man. You didn’t bother sniffing the air, you could tell he was an Alpha. If it wasn’t for the way he was leering at you, it would have been his aura that gave it away. The way he held himself, as if he was all important. He wasn’t average looking either, which just affirmed the fact he was Alpha- Alphas and Omegas were usually beautiful… at least that’s what people say.

He was tall and fit- but not a gym-crazy looking guy. Sandy blonde hair that was short but slightly shaggy and spiked from a lack of care. His eyes were blue, but there was a flash of red as they continued to look you up and down.

The flash in his eyes told you that this guy wasn’t just an Alpha. Most Alphas retained some semblance of normal behaviour. Betas were boring, they were barely animal and mostly human. Omegas and Alphas were a little closer to animals, though still mostly human. But when one gives into that animal side, they lose part of what makes them human… and get closer to becoming feral.

It occurred to you then that you were most likely going to meet a lot of almost-feral Alphas while locked away with them.

But Alphas weren’t the only ones who could get a little feral.

The guy stepped towards you, his finger resting on his lip thoughtfully as his eyes continued to roam your form. You stood your ground, waiting, not wanting things to escalate so early- you’d really hoped you could go at least one day before you had to bash someone’s head in or rip out a throat.

“Bacon, you didn’t tell us you were getting a new friend,” the Alpha commented.

You had no idea who this ‘Bacon’ person was… until Kevin shifted beside you, the scent of his nerves increasing tenfold.

Turning just your head, you looked to your cellmate. “They call you Bacon?”

“Uh… uh, yeah.” He nodded, barely meeting your gaze. “You know, like Kevin Bacon…” He shrugged.

“It’s because of his nervous sweats,” the Alpha grinned as you looked to him again, “and the fact he’s meat for us Alphas in here.”

“Funny… ‘cause I would have thought you were just calling him a pig. Then again, we all know who the real pigs are, don’t we?”

The Alpha’s lips curled into a bigger grin. “You’ve got a mouth on you, sweetheart. I wouldn’t mind seeing what else you can do with it.” He stepped closer to you.

Your hands curled into fists.

Kevin’s eyes went wide as he looked to your closed hands. “Uh… Lucifer… I would back off if I were you.”

“Shut up, Bacon. No one asked for your two cents,” the Alpha in front of you- who was apparently named Lucifer- snapped at the Beta quickly before turning his full attention back to you. He stepped even closer, and you tensed a little more. “You gonna be a good Omega and say ‘yes’?”

When you said nothing, he scoffed a little, amused, before taking that last step closer as he began to reach for your hand.

You moved fast. He and no one else had a chance to stop you before you had your fingers wrapped around his wrist. You twisted his arm, pulling and turning in a position that could easily dislocate and soon after break something. He gave a pained grunt as you moved until his arm was pressed against his spine, your now unnaturally elongated claws pressing into the back of his neck, piercing the skin just enough for some blood to bead at the cut.

“Let me go,” he grunted again, shifting, trying to get out of your grasp.

Claws digging into his neck a little more, you tsked at him, shaking your head. “You really should have listened to Kev. And you really shouldn’t move… I can sever your spinal cord in one quick move like this,” you warned with an uncaring tone.

It really would be easy for you to kill him like this. You’d killed at least twenty-three people while they were in this exact position. You liked holding Alpha’s like this, having them twisted and bent, while you were behind them.

How many Omegas and Betas had they forced into a similar position? How many times had they come up from behind and simply taken what they wanted without any regard for the person they were taking from? How many times had this guy, right in front of you, done that?

Your fingers itched, ready to end him right then and there.

“Let him go, Y/N,” a familiar voice ordered.

Glancing to the side, your eyes landed on the face the voice belonged to. “Castiel. How long’s it been?”

“A while,” he responded in that flat tone you remembered so well. “Let him go.”

“You and I both know what this asshole was planning on doing.” You let your claws dig into Lucifer’s neck a little more, smirking a little at the pained sound that spilled from his lips. “So, give me one good reason why I should let him go.”

Castiel’s eyes didn’t waver from you the whole time. “Because they will sedate you and throw you in the Pit,” he paused a moment, tilting his head in a way that always managed to piss you off, “and no one comes out of there unscathed.”

He had a point. You might not know the ins and outs of the place, but if there’s a place called the Pit… you knew better than to risk getting thrown in there. Plus, the chances of you being alone in there were slim. A sedated Omega thrown in with a bunch of Alphas- and maybe Betas, but you weren’t worried about them- was not your idea of a fun time.

You hated that Castiel was right, and you hated that stupid tilt of his head. It was the kind of tilt that made him look superior. A tilt he only ever used when he knew he was right about something, or if he’d figured something out. It was a tilt you’d seen far too often.

With an annoyed sigh, you let go of Lucifer and shoved him away.

He stumbled a little, before turning to glare at you. Lifting a hand, he rubbed at the back of his neck where your claws had drawn blood. When his fingers came back with red smears he took a step towards you, ready for another round.

You hadn’t planned on backing down. Letting go of him, doing as Castiel said, was for your own safety. Standing up to an asshole who could probably knock you on your ass was also for your own safety, the Pit be damned. But before he could lay a finger on you, he froze. You could feel the reason why. You could sense the presence of three new Alphas now standing behind you.

“Back off, Lucifer.”

You held back the shudder that threatened to pass over you. The deep voice that had spoken through the silence, coming from behind you, pressed on nerves you’d never felt before. There was a flicker of heat flaring up inside you, one you fought so hard to control your own life. But hearing that voice… you found yourself struggling harder than ever before.

The rough, deep, threatening voice washed over you like a warm cloud, smothering and covering you in the thick touch of its vibrations. You had no doubt the owner of that voice would be just as rough, and just as delicious as he sounded…

A hand reached out, gentle fingers curling around your forearm.

Heat spread through you like a flash of lightning. This hand, you knew, belonged to someone else, and yet they invoked feelings inside you much like the previous person had. They were gentler, but by no means softer, than the other Alpha. Their fingers wrapped around your arm were sure, and protective, not a hint of ownership in its grasp… and that stoked that fire inside you just a little bit more.

_Stop._

_Don’t._

_No._

Back going ridged, you mentally shook yourself, waving away all those dangerous thoughts and feelings. The last thing you needed was to let some domineering Alpha coax you into a submission that you would hate. The only part of you that was weak was the quiet mouse of an Omega that whispered dangerous things to you when the world was quiet.

“Come on, let’s get you out of here,” the person holding you spoke.

A quick tug was all it took to get your arm out of the person’s grasp, breaking the spell that had almost taken over.

Turning, you looked to the hand’s owner, finding yourself looking at a giant of an Alpha with shaggy hair and eyes that were a hazel one moment and then brown the next, but made your knees buckles no matter the colour. There was a boyish look to him… which made you think of how the most colourful lizards are always deadly.

He was attractive, there was no doubt about that, but you were going to squash any interest your Omega might feel. You didn’t need that kind of danger in your life.

“I can handle myself,” you assured him, a bite to your tone.

“Oh, we know, darlin’,” one of the other Alphas behind you spoke up. He wasn’t the one who had spoken before. This one had a thick southern accent that punctuated his words. “But it might be best for you to let Sammy take you away before Dean here starts something with Luci.” He gestured to the third Alpha with a nod of his head… the one with the deep voice…

When your eyes turned back to Sammy- the Alpha who had grabbed you- he lifted his hands in the air to show you he meant no harm. There was nothing about him that screamed threat- mind you, there weren’t a lot of things that actually made you feel threatened. One look at the guy and you could tell he’d seen and done some terrible things in his life… but you could also see that he had no current intention to inflict anything like that on you.

Still… you were wary…

“You can trust them.”

Looking to your left, you spotted Kevin watching you.

For the first time since meeting the guy, he held your gaze without it wavering. “You can trust them,” he repeated.

“For now,” you remarked before turning back to Sammy and giving him a short nod.

Knowing you would now follow, Sammy turned and headed off. The crowd- which you hadn’t noticed until then- parted as the tall man led you and Kevin away from the others. You didn’t give anyone a single glance, keeping your head held high. Part of you was waiting for someone to make a move on you… but that part was always waiting, it just happened to be on a higher alert with your new surroundings.

Looking passed Sammy, wondering where he was taking you, you spotted a couple of tables next to a basketball court up ahead. There were two old men sitting in that area, not another soul close by. One sniff of the air and you could tell why… this was their territory.

In the air you could smell a few familiar scents you’d only just been in contact with. The three Alpha’s- which included Sammy’s- scents were thick in the air, along with Kevin’s, two more scents- which you assumed belonged to the older men, and Castiel’s.

 _Fucking Castiel_.

You stopped in your tracks. “There is no fucking way this is happening.”

Sammy stopped and turned to you, a look of confusion on his face. “What?”

“This.” You gestured to their territory. “I step foot in there and someone is bound to think he suddenly owns me. I will not be someone’s Omega bitch. Especially in a place like this. Especially to some hot-headed, dangerous, kill-first-ask-questions-later Alpha. Fuck that.” You shook your head, taking a step back. “Thanks for the help that I really and clearly did not need. Really nice not knowing you. Buh-bye.” Turning on your heels, you went to leave, only to come to a complete stop as you found yourself looking at a solid wall of chest.

“You are not going anywhere.”

“Fuck off, Castiel.” You glared up at him with years of hate and anger. “I don’t need you.”

Kevin, who had stood next to you the whole time, shifted on his feet nervously as he leaned towards you a little. “You don’t need us, we get it. You can handle yourself. But at least let us fill you in on how this place works before you run off?”

Still glaring up at Castiel, you contemplated Kevin’s offer for a moment before responding, “On one condition.”

Relaxing a little, Kevin gave a short nod. “Name it.”

Tearing your eyes from Castiel, you looked to your cellmate. “I step into that territory,” you gestured to where the two old men still sat, “and nothing comes from it. I don’t care whose stink gets on me. I don’t belong to anyone.”

Hesitating a moment, Kevin looked over to Sammy for a moment. You couldn’t see the giant from where you stood, you’re back facing him, so you had no idea what he was doing as Kevin continued to look at him a moment longer.

Eventually, Kevin seemed to get the response he was waiting for, causing him to turn back to you. “Deal.”

You relaxed a little as you stepped back from Castiel and turned so you could see him, Kevin and Sammy. “Fine. Let’s do this then.”

***

Sammy was actually named Sam. The guy who had the southern accent was Benny. The guy with the deep voice, who had stayed with Benny to keep Lucifer at bay, was Dean- and happened to be Sam’s older brother. The two older men who were at the tables before you got there were Bobby and Rufus. Finishing off their merry band of misfits were two people you were somewhat familiar with. Kevin and Castiel.

You sat on one of the tables, feet resting on the bench below. Your eyes scanned everywhere, taking in the fact that the guards were always watching but never reacting. They didn’t even blink when you’d grabbed Lucifer. You also noticed the eyes glancing over at you from outside the Alpha territory you were currently sat in.

There was no doubt in your mind that word had gotten ‘round about your little mishap from before. You were sure everyone now knew you weren’t just all talk, you were dangerous… and feral. That wasn’t exactly a good thing.

Feral Omegas can be more dangerous than Alphas if the circumstances are bad enough. While they didn’t have the engraved and constant strength and persona of the more dominant species, they were more desperate, wild, uncaring, detached. The longer an Omega went without a claim, or even an emotion bond, the worse she got.

Unclaimed Omegas either die painfully, or they go insane.

Some people thought that despite your young age, you were already diving down path number two. But that was just their way of rationalising your behaviour. In reality, you were nowhere near the dreadful end of an Omega… you were just pissed at the world and every dick with a knot.

“How much longer do I have to be here,” you hissed at Kevin, eyes darting to the four Alphas you were with.

The faster you learnt how the place ran, the faster you could find your own corner to scent and claim as your own. You hated being in their territory.

Kevin glanced at the others wearily, sensing your discomfort. But before the Beta could respond, Castiel spoke up.

“This is for your own good. What happened with Lucifer is just the beginning. You have a target on your back, Y/N. If you’re not carefully you’ll either be claimed or dead by nightfall.”

You glared at him, back straightening like a ruler. “You think I’m some weak, submissive, scared little Omega, Castiel? I can handle myself. You saw me.” You gestured over to where you and Lucifer had been before. “Oh, and by the way, what the hell is with that guy’s name? Lucifer? Seriously?”

“His real name is Nick. He just likes to be called Lucifer instead,” Kevin explained.

The short laugh that spilled from your lips shocked the men surrounding you. “That has got to be the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“Could say the same thing, Omen.”

This time you couldn’t control the shudder completely. You felt the tingle run down your back at the sound of that deep voice. You could taste it now, in the air, thick and sticky like syrup. Looking over to where the voice came from, your eyes landed on Benny and the other Alpha, Dean.

Dean was… he was… wow. You could cut a diamond with his jawline. Lips pulled into a grin that you wanted to nip and suck, and… he was gorgeous. Model gorgeous. The kind of guy who would have women falling to their hands and knees with a simple bat of those deep, dangerous green, green eyes. Holy shit, you hadn’t seen eyes like that before.

You shivered a little… and didn’t miss how Dean’s grin grew as he watched.

_Fuck._

Stopping a few steps in front of you, next to his brother, Dean went on without commenting on the fact that he saw the way you’d reacted to him. “So, The Omen… no different to Lucifer, don’t you think?”

“Wrong,” you told him, managing to keep your composure as you mentally scolded yourself for giving into your baser needs so easily.

“Really?” Dean raised an eyebrow. “How so?”

“I didn’t name myself ‘The Omen’.” You rolled your eyes at the name. “Some stupid cop came up with it after my first few… incidents.”

“Kills,” Benny correct. “Don’t beat around the bush, darlin’.”

You shot him a quick glare, but didn’t bother arguing. He wasn’t wrong. You knew what you were. You knew you were a killer. Some would be sick at the thought of having blood on their hands. But you? You knew that every life you’d ended had been for a reason, and you refused to regret those decisions.

“So, some douchebag cop called you The Omen? That’s it? There’s no story to it?” Dean sounded unimpressed as he looked to Kevin. “Looks like all that crap you spouted about owl feathers was a bunch of bullshit.”

Kevin looked taken aback. He actually looked a little disappointed.

Despite your better judgment, and your instance that you needed no one, you could already feel yourself liking the young Beta. It wasn’t really surprising though. You always did seem to grow attached to the weak and vulnerable.

“What did you tell them about owl feathers?” you asked, eyes only on Kevin.

He shrugged. “The news always says you leave an owl feather on the body of your victims. Owls are omens for death. I thought you were doing it as like a signature or something? Like you were encouraging the name.”

Your eyes dropped then as you recalled the real reason why you left a feather behind. It had nothing to do with omens, or that stupid name, or anything to do with whatever story the press came up with. It had everything to do with that first time, that first victim, that first kill. It had everything to do with the mental scar you carried around every day, and all night. It had everything to do with your motivation to kill. And it had _nothing_ to do with any of these guys.

“Sorry kid, but Dean’s right. It’s all bullshit.” You jumped off the table. “Look, seriously, thanks for your help but I really didn’t need it. I don’t need any of you guys. I can handle myself,” you assured them as you started backing up.

“And if you can’t?” Sam asked, a look of concern crossing his ever-changing eyes.

You shrugged. “Then you don’t have to worry your pretty little head about me anymore.” You gave him a quick smile. “See ya ‘round fellas.” With that you turned and walked away, unaware of the two sets of eyes that continued to watch you long after everyone else stopped.

**Bamby**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Warnings_ ** **: Explicit language. A/B/O dynamics. Prescribed experimental drug use. Mentions of violence.**

**Bamby**

You were sitting in the cafeteria, minding your own business- which you’d successfully done for the past three days- when two large, imposing, and impossible bodies took the empty spaces on either side of you. The roll of your eyes was automatic. The tightening grip on your plastic spoon was an attempt not to lash out. The way the hairs on the back on your neck stood to attention was involuntary.

“Go. Away.”

Dean shook his head as he sat on your left. “Sorry, sweetheart, that’s not happening.”

Turning to him, you glared. “It is taking a lot of self-control not to kill you right now. So, I repeat, go away.”

“We’re here to help,” Sam assured you from your right.

Spinning in your seat, you shot him a glare then. “How many fucking times do I have to say this? I don’t need help.”

“Maybe right now.” Dean shrugged. “But you’re gonna need some friends eventually, sweetheart. This place can get pretty… lonely.” His hand reached out to brush some hair from your shoulder.

You snapped.

Grabbing his wrist, you pulled him away from you as the fingers of your other hand wrapped around his throat. You jumped out of your seat, pushing him back into the concrete table so the edge dug into him uncomfortably as your claws pricked at his throat.

Sam was up a fraction of a second after you, ready to tear you away from his brother. But one look over your shoulder with a shake of his head, Dean silently told Sam to back off.

Once he was sure Sam wouldn’t lay a finger on you, Dean’s eyes returned to yours. “Sweetheart… let go.”

“No,” you snarled, snapping at him, your chest heaving.

He stayed calm even as blood rolled down the column of his neck. “Do you want the guards to sedate and throw you in the Pit?”

Eyes tearing away from Dean, you glanced over at where the guards were now watching the two of you intently. One in particular was drumming his fingers on his gun, watching, waiting, as if he was itching to lock you away. As if he was praying you’d give him a reason to stick you with a needle and then stick you in the dark.

Growling lowly, lightly, out of frustration and anger, you released your hold on Dean and pulled back. You bumped into Sam and stopped, neither of you moving as you focused on Dean. He wiped the blood from his neck, looking down at the red on his palm. There was a flash in his eyes, something that made your insides twist in a way they hadn’t before… a way that actually felt good. But you ignored it, pushing it away.

“You are going to be a handful,” Dean chuckled as he pushed himself up to his feet. “I like that.”

“I hate you,” you countered, still feeling that anger bubbling away. It wouldn’t take much for you to explode.

Eyes raking over you, Dean shook his head. “No, you don’t. You just won’t admit it.”

The three of you stood there, oblivious to the expectant crowd in the dining hall. They were all hoping for a fight. All praying for some action. You’d come to learn that there wasn’t much to do in this place, so whenever a fight broke out it drew numbers in like moths to a flame.

“Y/N.”

A beat passed before you tore your eyes away from Dean and turned to the new voice. It was a man, a Beta, and a doctor. You could tell by the white coat he wore, which you felt was a little cliché but this place had practically come out of some horrible action movie set, so you weren’t that surprised.

He was a little older than you, short, completely unintimidating. He had a British accent, you noted, recalling the sound of your name coming from him. Dark hair, slightly styled, and no doubt dyed. Friendly eyes that looked a little too warm and welcoming on a staff member of this facility. He looked odd in comparison to everyone else you’d come across since arriving days ago.

“Yeah?” you asked, suspicion and curious.

The doctor’s lips pulled up into a smile that was a friendly as his eyes. “Come with me, please.” With no other words he turned on his heels and stalked away.

Pausing a moment, you glanced over at Dean one last time. He grinned and winked at you, causing you to glare at him before you took your leave and followed the doctor.

***

The door shut behind you, the doctor closing off the rest of the world, leaving just the two of you in his office.

“Please, take a seat.” He gestured to the medical bed in the middle of the room.

Doing as he said, you moved over and pulled yourself up onto the bed, taking a seat. You felt weird, like you wanted to be uncomfortable but you couldn’t find any reason to. This guy seemed nice enough, and there was nothing threatening in his scent. You felt as if you could trust him.

That fact gave you hope that he might be able to aid in your inevitable escape.

“I’m Dr Davis, but you can call me Mick.”

“I won’t,” you grumbled, still twitchy from your incident with the brothers. “Probably gonna call you Doc, to be honest.”

He chuckled lightly. “Well, considering there are two doctors, that might get a little confusing.” He pulled a chair over from the desk, and sat down in front of you. “I get the feeling you like nicknames, they give you a sense of control and ease.”

“If this is some psych eval, then I’m gonna pass.” You went to push off the bed, but stopped as he lifted an arm in your way. Eyes glaring, you looked from the arm to his face.

Quickly, he lowered the arm and pulled back a little, but not out of fear. You sniffed the air and noticed that there wasn’t a speck of fear on him. It was unnerving. People usually shook in their boots at just the sound of your name. A glare from you could make people literally shit themselves. But this guy? This guy didn’t move because he thought you might snap or attack. No, he moved for you. To give you space. To allow you some of that control and ease he’d just mentioned.

“If it helps,” he went on normally, as if you weren’t still glaring at him, “the other doctor is a female. Maybe you can come up with gender specific names?” He shrugged casually, watching you with a light smile that actually reached his eyes.

Your glare went from warning to curious as you shifted back onto the medical bed again. “Why aren’t I seeing the female doctor?”

There was no hesitation when he answered, his smile falling completely, “Because you don’t want to. Trust me.”

That didn’t sit right with you. Not the trust part, but the fact that he clearly didn’t feel great about his co-worker. Were they incompetent? Were they rough? Were they uncaring? You guessed most staff members in a place like this would be uncaring, but this guy and Chuck hadn’t been too bad. Maybe you’d just been lucky? Maybe they were taking pity on the Omega?

Clearing your throat, you moved on, “So, why am I here, Doc?”

“Routine check-up. We do them weekly, but in your case, I’ve asked to see you a couple of times a week.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m not a fool, Miss Y/L/N. You’re an Omega locked away in a prison full of Alphas. You’re the first female we’ve had in this facility, and the first woman these men have seen in years. Decades in some cases. I’m concerned for your safety and wellbeing.”

“I’m a killer,” you noted. “You think they threw me in here for some entertainment? No. Well,” you paused and thought about it for a moment before shrugging, “I get the feeling some find it amusing. But I’m not here for no reason.”

With a short nod, he responded, “I’m aware.”

“But you’re still concerned for me?” you asked, watching him curiously and sceptically. You just didn’t believe the guy.

He simply shrugged. “As a doctor, I’m concerned for all my patience.”

“Right,” you scoffed. “Can we just get this over and done with? This place smells too clean.”

“Okay then.” Standing up, he moved back over to the desk and grabbed a box. Your eyes focused on the box as he headed back over and sat down once more. “Chuck told you about the pills, right?” he asked, getting a nod in return. “These are it.” He opened the box and showed you the little yellow pills inside.

Tearing your eyes away from the pills, you met his gaze and saw something that didn’t say right with you. “They’re not gonna work,” you stated plainly.

“I know.”

If there were some magical pills that could keep an Omega from having her heats then they would be advertised all over the world. Sure, there were some out there that could delay the heat for three to four months, but the end result of those were usually messy… and by messy, you meant hot, sticky and always kept the Omega in bed for days on end.

You doubted that’s what Chuck intended in your case. The last thing he would want was for you to be hit with a heat that’s twenty times more intense than usual. It would drive the Alphas into a frenzy. People would end up dead… and you’d more than likely be one of them.

When he’d mentioned the pills that first day, you’d known the truth he was too blind to see. An experimental drug. It made you scoff. Of course they were handing it out to someone like you. Why would they try something that dangerous on a normal Omega?

By the look on Mick’s face, and his response to your statement, you got the feeling he would have tried to change Chuck’s mind. If he really cared about his patience, Mick wouldn’t just _let_ you go on these. He knew there were three likely ways this would end.

One. You’d end up having no heat for months, just like the other pills. But considering these are supposed to delay them for six to eight months, the heat that would follow would be far too dangerous. It could kill you, or get you killed.

Two. It would do absolutely nothing. That’s best-case scenario. You would continue getting your monthly heats, which you’d grown to deal with for year now. You knew how to defend yourself with a normal heat, so there wouldn’t be too much risk.

Three. The pills would backfire, screw up your cycle, and give you more heats than usual. That was the worst thing that could happen… and you had a gut feeling that’s what was heading your way.

“Could we just lie?” You looked back down at the pills again. “No one has to know I didn’t take them.”

Sighing, Mick shook his head. “You have to take one of these every night. A guard will come to your cell and give it to you. He will watch and inspect you to assure that the pill is swallowed. If they find out you somehow didn’t take it, they will throw you in the Pit as punishment… and then they will make you take the second experimental drug.”

“Why do I get the feeling the second drug is worse?”

“Because it is. It’s a concentrated form which is given weekly… though an injection.”

You shuddered at the thought. Needles were a no-go. You _hated_ needles.

Watching you, he nodded knowingly. “Just take the pill.”

***

Mick had given you a look-over after he put the pills away. You didn’t have one while in his office. Someone would come by your cell before lights out tonight, just like he said they would, and give you a pill then/

If you were being honest… you were concerned. Heats could be bad normally, but add some weird experimental drug into the mix and they could seriously fuck you up. This was not the kind of place where someone like you should go through something like that. On a good day, you were at risk. On a bad day, you were meat.

Sitting in the yard, in a corner you’d claimed as your own for the day, you fiddled with the hair tie that was wrapped around your wrist. You were deep in your own thoughts, guards lower than usual. It was no wonder you were caught by surprise as someone approached you. Fortunately, they weren’t a threat. Unfortunately, it was Castiel.

“What did the doctor say?”

You didn’t bother looking up at him as you responded. “They’re putting me on drugs.”

“For your heats?”

The roll of your eyes was automatic. “Obviously.”

“That’s dangerous.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.”

So, he did just that. Well, he tried… “You need an Alpha.”

In an instant, you were up on your feet and stalking towards him until there was barely an inch between the two of you. Castiel was taller than you, but compared to others he didn’t look as domineering anymore.

“I don’t need anyone. I especially don’t need an Alpha.”

But, of course, he disagreed. “If you do not bond with someone you will be torn to shreds when your heat hits. No pill will keep them away forever. Your cycle will finish, your heat will come, and most of these animals will eat you alive… quite possibly literally.”

“I can handle myself.”

“I’ve seen you during your heats. I’ve seen how bad it can get. Don’t lie to yourself.” Turning on his heels, Castiel walked away, leaving you standing there with your thoughts and worries as a storm whirled inside you. This time, though, it wasn’t a storm made from anger. For the first time in a long time, you were actually scared.

***

Lying on your back, looking up at the bottom of Kevin’s bunk above you, your thoughts continued to whirl. You head hadn’t stopped since you left the doctor’s office. His words, and Castiel’s, had plagued you. Not only that, but all those eyes watching you were starting to set you on edge.

Never had you felt the need to be claimed.

You weren’t some crazy man hater. You craved touch like others. You just despised the idea of being owned. Growing up, you heard stories of what it’s like to be Omega. Children don’t tell ghost stories around campfires anymore… they talk of the horrors that are Alphas, and the terrors they bestow on the weak.

Omegas were weak by natural. You had to fight against your own biology in order to become the person you were. It had taken years of training and punishment for you to become so ruthless and heartless. It had taken a close call to shock you into action.

The thought of going through something like that again… you still had nightmares from that night. You still felt the hands and claws clutching and digging. Still felt him…

“You okay?”

Jumping at the sound of Kevin’s voice, your eyes went wide as his head popped over the edge of his bunk so he could look down at you. He was concerned, you could see it. You could sense it. Just like he could sense something was clearly wrong.

Over the three days you’d been here, you and Kevin had actually become somewhat friends. He didn’t hang out with you once the cell was unlocked in the morning, but he was always there at night. When you couldn’t sleep and needed someone to chat to, he was always willing to stay up and be that person.

Never had he asked why you tossed and turned once sleep took over. Never did he question why you tried to distract yourself from the still night silence. Never did he comment on how different you were once the sun was down.

You were a new person in times like this. A person who was easy to talk to. A person who was willing to listen. A person who could laugh without sarcasm, smile like you meant it, joke around, open up a little, and be a little more pleasant than usual. A person Kevin had come to quite like.

When you finally answered his question, you surprised both him and yourself, “Ever get the feeling your time is running out?”

Kevin’s eyes were comically wide… well, they would be if it weren’t for the circumstances. You meant it. Deep down, you could feel something big was going to happen. You could feel something _bad_ was going to happen. You didn’t like it. Not one bit.

“Y/L/N!”

Sitting up, you watched as a guard came up to the cell bars. He was dressed in the all black uniform like the rest of them, only his head clear of clothing. In an instant you recognised him as the one who had been watching you with the Winchester, waiting for you to do something stupid.

Not wanting to give him a reason to throw you in The Pit- because you got feeling a sneeze would trigger this guy- you stood and moved to the bars. There you waited as he pulled out a small yellow pill from his pocket. A grimace tried to fight its way out of you, but you held it back, not wanting to piss the guard off.

Opening your mouth, knowing the drill, you stayed perfectly still as he reached in closer and placed the pill right on your tongue. Then it was his turn to wait as your mouth closed, the pill effortlessly sliding down your throat due to how small it was.

“Let me see,” he ordered, and you noticed then that he had a British accent.

Doing as he said, once again, you opened your mouth to show him that the pill was in fact gone. He paused a moment, a flash of disappointment crossing his features, before he nodded and stepped back. Not another word was said as he walked away.

You waited a moment, just in case, but once you were sure he was really gone you headed back to bed. Kevin was watching. He’d been watching the whole thing. By the look on his face, there was something you ought to know about the guard.

“Get the feeling he’s a bit of an ass.”

“He’s the biggest ass,” Kevin told you, shifting so he too was lying back on his bed. “His name is Ketch. He’s the only one who will punish you for breaking the simplest of rules. The rest just sit back and watch. A lot of stuff happens that shouldn’t, but they don’t care. We’re animals to them. But Ketch?” You imagined Kevin shaking his head.

You hummed, thoughtful. “I would have thought he’d like to watch the violence, too.”

“He does. He just prefers to watch it go down in the Pit.”

At the mention of this ‘pit’ again, you felt your curiosity rise. “This pit as bad as it sounds?”

“I’ve never been down there myself, but Sam and Dean have. They go down there a lot, actually. This is probably the longest they’ve been out in months…”

 _Not surprising._ You thought to yourself. _Dean’s a pig-headed Alpha, and Sam follows him like a duckling._

“From what they’ve told me… it’s dark, wet and cold. There’s a few lights, but most of them just flicker. It’s this long room lined with cells. I think it used to be solitary confinement down there, but then they just locked the place down, and started throwing people in. Sam says there’s a window where guards watch the fights.”

Listening to Kevin, you were shocked. This place seemed like it ran smoothly. Sure, there were at least three fights a day, and someone had their throat ripped into with teeth yesterday, but that all seemed expect. The Pit, though? That sounded barbaric. It reminded you of the gladiators in ancient times. It sounded horrible.

That gut feeling churned again, reminding you of your worries.

“What happens down there?” you asked, even though you were pretty sure you already knew. If what you assumed was wrong, then you weren’t sure you’d want to find out the truth.

“Most of the time the Alphas just fight until someone submits.”

That’s what you’d guessed. But there was something about his response that you didn’t like. “Most of the time…”

Knowing what you were asking, he filled in the blanks, “The rest of the time… well, not everyone comes out in one piece. Betas never come back out…”

Everything inside you sunk as that fear from earlier grew. If Betas didn’t fare well down there… you needed to get the hell out of here before you crossed a line that could cost your life.

**Bamby**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Warnings_ ** **: Explicit language. A/B/O dynamics.**

**Bamby**

You’d known, the second a pair of handcuffs had been fastened around your wrists, that there was no way you were staying locked up for long. You’d known from the get-go that you would do whatever it takes to get the hell out of Dodge. Knowing that the experimental pills you were being forced to take you eventually screw you over fuelled your need for escape. Suspecting you were mere moments from getting thrown into The Pit by some douche bag Brit motivated you to work harder.

Finding an escape was hard. You needed a distraction, some time to do whatever it took to get out and a way to stay hidden once on the other side of the walls. Once on the outside, you had somewhere to lay low while you’re being hunted like an animal. You had contacts.

It was the escaping part that was going to be a bitch. Escaping was not going to come easy… and it was not going to happen if you did it on your own.

There was only one person in this whole place that you trusted enough to even _think_ about asking to help you. Kevin. But talking to Kevin meant talking to all his Alpha friends. If you wanted help from the Beta, you were going to have to get help from all of them. That thought alone was almost enough to make you give up. You didn’t want to owe any Alpha, and you sure as shit didn’t want to owe a Winchester.

While you thought Bobby had been the head Alpha, due to his age and knowledge, you’d quickly learnt the truth… Dean was head Alpha.

Knowing you would have to tell all the Alphas while you were really behind bars, and that you had an idea of how to get out, meant you were going to have to tell Dean. You were going to have to face him, head on, and lay it all on the table.

You could already see the smug look on his face, and it made your blood boil.

But you would much prefer to work with some Alphas that were trusted by the only person you trusted… rather than get thrown into The Pit and get eaten alive, all for the entertainment of some sick and twist guard.

_This fucking sucks._

You weren’t a fool though. The shittiness of the situation prompted you to give yourself a week. If the pills were going to screw you over you had about two weeks before they kicked in. If they did nothing you had about eleven days before your heat was supposed to come- give or take a couple of days. You trusted you could keep yourself out of trouble long enough not to get thrown into the Pit. So, a week was plenty of time to acquaint yourself with the Alphas.

In your line of work there was a quick lesson everyone had to learn… don’t work with strangers. People easily stabbed others in the back. If it was for money, sex, or saving their own asses, people would throw anyone to the wolves. If you were going to work with the Winchesters and Co. then you were going to have to get to know them first.

Kevin was fidgety on your left as the two of you walked out into the yard.

You’d come to learn that the Beta wasn’t liked outside of his group. He’d been easy pickings before he was ‘claimed’ by his ‘pack’. Of course, he wasn’t claimed in the traditional sense- a Beta can’t be claimed that way- but he was still part of their little group, and therefore he was under the protection of Dean and his men.

Walking out into the yard now, you could feel eyes follow you. It was a feeling you were familiar with. Even outside these walls you knew people stared and watched you. In here, it was intensified. It made you feel on edge. You could only assume Kevin was feeling much like you were… if not worse.

“And you’re sure about this?” he asked for the millionth time. You didn’t mind, though. You knew he was only trying to distract himself.

Sighing, you gave a short nod. “As sure as I can be.”

Glancing your way, he looked surprised and concerned. “It’s just… I was under the impression you preferred to be on your own.”

“I do,” you assured him. “But after thinking about it… I’ve come to realise being on your own doesn’t cut it in this place.”

He watched you a moment longer, the surprise growing a little more and the concern dimmed ever so slightly. He didn’t say another word, though. He just continued through the yard, avoiding everyone’s gaze as he followed a familiar path he walked every day.

In the distance you could see them. Bobby and Rufus weren’t around, neither was Castiel- which you were grateful for. It was just Dean, Sam and Benny. Sam was sitting at one of the tables, flicking through a book, while Dean and Benny were on the basketball court close by, the two of them playing an easy game against each other. The instant you stepped foot into their territory the three of them paused.

Sam looked up from his book curiously. Dean turned around, a grin tugging on his lips. Benny stood there, his eyes roaming over you wonderingly. All there watched and waited, not moving an inch as Kevin brought you over.

When you were a few steps away, Dean spoke, “Well, to what do we owe this pleasure?” The last word was almost on the cusp of a pur and a low growl, his eyes roaming over you as he said it.

The way he said the last word made your insides react in ways you really wish it wouldn’t. The twitch of Dean’s grin made it seem as if he knew what he did to you.

Kevin was the one to respond as you just stood back, scowling at the head Alpha. “She… she wants to talk.”

“Talk?” Sam repeated the word. You had assumed he would have been sceptical, but all you got from him was curiosity. “Yesterday you didn’t want to see any of our faces. Now you want to talk?” There was no accusation in his tone, surprisingly.

Dean stepped closer to you, ignoring the way you pulled back slightly. “What do you want to talk about?”

For years you’d prided yourself on being a strong and independent Omega… which is why your response made you cringe with shame and self-loathing.

“They’ve got me on some experimental drug that’s supposed to stop my heats from coming for months. I don’t believe the shit will work for one second. I also get the feeling it’s gonna leave me all kinds of fucked up,” you explained, noticing the way Sam sat straighter and Dean’s jaw ticked at your words. “Look, I don’t want to owe anyone, but… Kevin here is the only guy I trust enough to be around in this place, but there’s no way he’s going to be able to help me if I need it. You on the other hand.” Your eyes were on Dean, knowing he was the big Alpha and he was the one you needed to convince.

Despite the clear worry in his eyes, he managed to give you one of his stupid smirks. “What kind of help are we talking about sweetheart?” he asked, taking a step closer.

To show you weren’t as desperate and scared as you were starting to sound, you equalled him and took a step closer yourself. “Your dick comes anywhere near me, Winchester, and you won’t like what happens.”

Grin growing as the worry in his eyes was overshadowed by smugness, he took yet another step closer. “Be one hell of a ride, though.”

“Dean.” Sam stood, placing his book down on the table before coming over.

The older brother’s grin fell along with his head as he looked to the side to watch Sam head towards the two of you.

Sam stopped next to his brother, his eyes scolding him for a moment before they landed on you, softening in an instant. “You need shelter. Protection. Pack.”

“I don’t need an Alpha,” you countered, glaring at the two of them. “I don’t need a dick. I just need someone to keep me alive.”

“And you think we can do that, darlin’?” Benny asked from where he hadn’t moved an inch.

You shrugged, taking the opportunity to challenge the Alphas. “I was under the impression it wouldn’t be a hard job, but by the look on Dean’s face,” you turned your gaze back to the green-eyed man, “I must have assumed wrong.”

That grin found its way back on to his lips, knowing and amused. “I like you,” he stated simply.

Ignoring his brother, Sam continued to focus on you. “We can help.”

“I’m not expecting you to do it for free,” you assured them, tearing your eyes from Dean to meet Sam’s. “So, what do you want in return… that doesn’t involve your knot, a claim, or any form of sex, Dean,” you shot, not even looking his way as you said it. You could just _feel_ the remarks coming.

His laugh let you know that’s exactly where his thoughts had been going.

“In a place like this there isn’t a lot you could offer without putting yourself in danger. We don’t want that,” Sam commented. When you rolled your eyes, and got ready to tell him- for the millionth time- that you could handle yourself, he went on, “We don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

Scoffing you shook your head at him. “Right. Like I’m supposed to believe that.”

“I said we don’t want you to be uncomfortable… I didn’t say we don‘t want you.”

If anyone else had said that you would have slapped him… but he made it sound the opposite of crude, crass and gross. You were impressed, taken aback and- against your better judgement- a little turned on.

Dean cut through the silence as you and his brother continued to look at each other, “We can start with a week’s dessert. Lost a bet with Kev and now I’m dessert-less for a week. That can be your first payment.”

“Fine.” You shrugged, lifting your hand to him. “We have a deal.”

Grin back in place, Dean grabbed you hand. In an instant heat flushed through you. Legs wobbling ever so slightly, you had to control yourself in order to keep balance as you felt you heart race. You hadn’t felt butterflies in your stomach for years… but they were right there as your fingers continued to stay curled around Dean’s large, warm hand, his own grip tight… and somehow reassuring and comforting.

Snapping your hand out of his grasp, you shook it ever so slightly by your side, trying to play off the moment as nothing. You couldn’t and wouldn’t let yourself fall down a hole as dangerous as that. You were in enough shit already, you didn’t need drama that came in the form of an Alpha to drag you down even further.

Dean just continue to grin, as if he could sense the internal battle raging on inside you. “Deal.”

***

So far you weren’t hating this set up you and your new ‘friends’ had going on. Once Dean agreed to help you Sam took you over to the table he’d been seated at before. Kevin joined, staying close to you. It was odd, considering he was friends with these guys, but he was pretty determined to stay by your side. Maybe it was to help ease your nerves? Maybe it was so he could be there if you were to explode and snap? Maybe he just felt insecure with all the eyes directed at your group.

 _Your group_. It felt odd… but it felt right as well, which was more odd than the words themselves.

Ignoring that, you scanned the crowds, noting how a lot of the men in the yard looked less than impressed. One in particular was practically huffing and puffing, his arms folded over his chest as he glared directly at you.

Lucifer.

His pride had been severely damaged the day you met, which caused a twisted but gleeful rise inside you. The thought of knocking someone like him down a peg or two was the kind of thing you would usually relish in. Considering the shit storm you were more than likely about to be thrown in to… you suddenly felt regret mixing in with that smug joy.

“If things were to take a turn for the worse… who do I have to be most concerned about?” you asked Sam, keeping your eyes on the Alpha who was clearly an enemy of yours now.

Looking up, Sam caught you staring off. He followed your gaze and straightened at the sight of the man who held your attention. Standing, Sam put himself in your line of sight, his eyes falling down to look at you before he waited until your gaze came up to meet his.

There was a reassurance in the hazel of his eyes. You could see the danger that came with all Alphas. You could sense that under the gentle coat of armour he wore there was an animal- you wondered if it would be as vicious as the animal you sensed in Dean. But, no matter what was underneath, you got the feeling you would never be subject to the wrath Sam controlled inside him.

When Sam looked down at you… he made you feel like he would protect you, keep you safe… keep you warm.

_You’ve gotta reign it in, woman. You are not letting some Alpha dick between your legs at the first sign of danger. He could be acting, for all you know. He could be bidding his time, waiting to snatch you up and claim you right in front of everyone to show dominance, and to take the only Omega available._

“We won’t let him touch you. We won’t let _anyone_ touch you.” He sounded so sure of himself and his group of friends.

Looking passed him ever so slightly, you felt a new concern rise. “This is going to cause trouble for you, isn’t it?”

“Does that bother you?”

“Unfortunately, and surprisingly, yes,” you admitted, meeting his gaze once more. “I could tear you limb from limb with my teeth. You’re an Alpha, if we were on the outside world, if I was getting paid or you’d done something to piss me off, I would have killed you by now. Yet, here we are… both of us alive and acting somewhat civil.”

He chuckled lightly. “Maybe life inside is changing you?”

“Not the first time I’ve been behind bars, Sam.”

One brow rose with curiosity. “Really? I was under the impression someone such as yourself didn’t get caught so easily.”

“The first time was a fuck up.” A sly grin slipped onto your lips then. “Every other time? Not so much.”

His curiosity grew. “Except now… right?”

Your only response was a shrug.

“Y/N.”

This time your response was a groan, followed by, “Castiel.” You turned to look at the approaching man.

He didn’t look surprised that you were sitting on the table, Sam in front of you with Kevin to your right while Dean and Benny continued to play their little game of basketball. He didn’t look surprised at all, and that seriously pissed you off.

“Was hoping I could go a few more hours before you’d show up,” you grumbled, turning to look at Dean and Benny, the back of your head to your old acquaintance.

Just then, Benny scored a shot. He laughed triumphantly, rubbing it in the other Alpha’s face as Dean scowled at him, annoyed. It was clear Dean had a competitive streak, and that amused both you and Benny.

“I thought you two were friends,” Kevin suddenly said.

You turned to look down at the Beta where he was seated on the bench. “Who?”

“You and Cas.” He shrugged.

The laugh that tumbled from your lips was completely uncontrollable. “What on Earth gave you that impression?”

Looking like a mouse caught with the cheese, his eyes darted from you to Castiel. “He told us you were friends,” he explained, causing your laughter to die in an instant.

A tight smile pulled its way onto your face as you looked over at Castiel once more. “Is that so?”

“I told them we knew each other. Not that we were friends,” Castiel noted. “But don’t pretend we weren’t.”

That smile fell then. “Friends don’t do what you did to me. I trusted you like family, and you-” Shaking your head, you looked away from him again, eyes falling to the ground. “This was a stupid idea.” Pushing off the table, you went to leave, only to come to a halt as Dean stepped in your way. You hadn’t even realised the game had stopped, but now you could feel all eyes on you, in and outside the territory you stood in.

“Whatever shit you two gotta deal with, hurry the fuck up,” he snapped, but not at you. He was looking at Castiel. No, with you he just stood there, close enough that your breath bounced off his chest and brushed against your own face again. “We don’t need this shit distracting us. If these drugs don’t work we’re all going to need to keep an eye out for her. So, quit it Cas, before I make you,” he ordered.

There was a pause, a silence that fell over the group. You didn’t look up, but you could picture Dean and Castiel glaring at each other until the latter gave in- not standing a chance against Dean’s stubbornness.

Eventually, the older Winchester set his gaze down on you, the harshness from before gone. “It wasn’t a mistake. All joking aside, you need us. We might be Alphas, but we’re not all animals. Some of us in this place still hold respect for others.”

Slowly, you looked up to meet his gaze. “I’ve never met an Alpha who has a shred of respect for anyone other than themselves, or whatever pack they might have pulled together.”

You could see him wanting to correct you. Despite the drama with Castiel, he was still Dean’s friend, and you got the sense he was ready to defend him… but Dean knew better than to argue with you when you were ready to leave.

“Then you haven’t met the right Alphas,” he noted simply. “Stay. Hangout with Kev and Sammy at the table, or play some ball with Benny and me. Do what you want.”

“Just stay.” Looking over your shoulder, you spotted Sam watching the two of you. “If you leave now… they’ve all seen you. There is nothing you can do now to keep yourself safe without submitting, unless you stay.”

You could tell the world that you would never submit. You could tell yourself. But you couldn’t actually know for sure if it was the truth. Being an Omega, you were born to submit, to care, to be soft, and gentle, and everything you weren’t. It took you a lot to become the person you now were, but it would take a simple blow at your walls for them to come crumbling down like sticks.

Out there, in the other territories of the yard, were big bad wolves… and you were nothing but a lamp trying to blend in. If things got bad, you’d be eaten alive.

“Fine.” You gave in- which was different to submitting. “I’ll stay.”

A smile stretched onto Dean’s face in an instant. “Great. So… my team, or Benny’s?”

**Bamby**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Warnings_ ** **: Explicit language. A/B/O dynamics. Angst. Talk of medicine drugs. Talk of heats.**

**Bamby**

You had Benny in a choke hold. He was bent back, almost to the point where he would break in half. Your arm was wrapped around his throat, tight, threatening to cut off his air supply completely. Right now, you were just putting enough pressure there to get him to submit. That’s the whole point of this little game you were playing.

Out in the yard, grin on both your faces, Benny and you had been fighting over the ball. Since deciding to join the guys a week ago, you and the rough Southern Alpha had formed a surprising friendship. He made you laugh. Full belly, until-it-hurts laugh. The two of you played and joked around like a bunch of pups. He was one of the main reasons you’d found it easy to settle into the pack.

Kevin was another reason. The Beta and you had an understanding. You were the two biological ‘weak-links’ and therefore you leaned on each other sometimes. You watched each other’s back. Even against Dean and the guys, you both stood up for each other.

The rest of the group fell into place with you. While you still weren’t feeling great about relying on all these Alphas, you’d worked on getting to know them- to a degree- in an effort to ease your mind.

Bobby was the father figure. It hadn’t been a stretch for you to give him that title. He’d already practically adopted the Winchesters- and their merry men in extension. When you came along the old Alpha didn’t think twice about taking you under his wing. He was a protective guy, glaring at _anyone_ who so much as sniffed your way. Not once had he perved or hinted at something that would no doubt scar you. He didn’t see you as a piece of meat, he saw you as a girl in need, which would usually piss you off but with him you took it on the chin and found some comfort.

Sam was complicated, but him being so quiet helped. You found your eyes wandering over to where he usually sat at one of the tables, a book in hand. Every day he had a new book to read, always reading through them quick like lightning. He would join in on conversations here and there, and sometimes watch whoever was playing a game of basketball, but for the most part he kept to himself.

Unless Dean was involved.

Over the week you’d been with this new group, you’d noticed how the two brothers would sometimes walk off. They would pause, something catching their attention, and with a simple look at each other, they would leave. You didn’t ask where they went, you didn’t ask what they did… but you were curious.

If it wasn’t for the fact that you were being watched like a hawk by every single person in the facility, you might have followed them.

Dean wouldn’t like that. He was Alpha. Pack Alpha. Now, while you weren’t pack you were something adjacent to that, which meant you had to fall in line- to a point. He tried to boss you around this morning, but you’d clocked him in the jaw and shut him down. The grin had faded to shock, and you’d just glared. Out of everyone in the group you found he got under your skin the most.

If it wasn’t for the fact you could end up in the Pit, claimed by some asshole, or left in this Hellhole because you can’t escape without help… well, let’s just say Dean wouldn’t be looking as pretty as he did now…

Actually, scratch that. Right now, he looked annoyed.

He was watching you and Benny, eyes roaming over the two of you carefully. You wondered if it annoyed him that you got along so well with his best friend. Or maybe he didn’t like you in danger of getting hurt during all the play fighting? You weren’t sure, but you sure as shit enjoyed pressing those buttons of his.

“You giving in?” you asked Benny, lips brushing against the shell of his ear.

He grunted, trying to break free from your hold. “Ain’t makin’ it that easy, darlin’.”

If he really wanted to get out, he could. You both knew it. But if he did then he’d hurt you, and more than just a few bumps and bruises. Last time he made you bleed Dean gave him a black eye.

Unable to help yourself, you felt your claws elongate on his arm, digging into his skin. He flinched and you grinned. “Give?”

There was a pause as he tried to hold out for as long as possible, but your claws just continued to dig, slowly, bit by bit, at an agonising pace.

“Fine!” he snapped.

With a smug grin you let go of him quickly and simply, watching as he shifted himself to lean forward, bending his back in the opposite direction which you’d had him in. He groaned, the cracking in his spine almost enough to make your cringe. When he stood he turned to you, and dark but amused look in his eyes as a grin played on his lips.

“You don’t play fair, darlin’.”

Before you realised what you were doing, your eyes looked him up and down. “That’s the best way to play.”

Chuckling, Benny stepped closer to you, almost pressed against you as he leered and you watched. There was an itch growing inside you, an adrenaline you weren’t quite conscious of. In the moment you were just there, watching, waiting, wondering. Never had you played on the edge with an Alpha, but Benny was practically harmless- he’d just proved that with his submission.

Lifting a hand, he brushed your hair away from your shoulder. “You like to play dirty then?”

Dean was suddenly pushing off the table and stalking towards the two of you, eyes dark. You couldn’t pick out the look in them, but you were betting it was anger. Benny tensed, sensing the Alpha coming. He pulled back, ridged and tense, eyes cast down. You just stood there, unaware that the unnoticed itch was beginning to burn with agitation.

“Yes?” you asked expectantly.

Without a word to either of you, Dean turned to growl lowly and warningly at Benny. That’s all it took before the other Alpha was spinning on his heels and walking off.

As soon as Benny was gone you glared at Dean. “What’s got your panties in a twist?”

Eyes snapping in your direction, he gave the air a sniff. He said nothing as he tensed, stepping closer to you. It set you on edge, having him so close. Suddenly you were very aware of how hard your heart was beating, and the thin layer of sweat starting to coat your skin. You could smell him, all leather, sandalwood and a musk you can only describe as Dean.

“How long you been on those pills?” he grunted, stepping even closer.

You could feel him now.

The orange jumpsuits you’d been given were made for men, so you had decided to where them just for pants and to tie the rest around your waist as a make shift belt. Luckily the staff in the place weren’t completely inconsiderate and incompetent, seeing as they’d managed to get you some tight, formfitting white tanks. You wore the tanks every day, but there were times- especially when you were playing basketball- that the tops were gone and you were left in your orange bottoms and one of your grey sports bras.

Benny and you had been playing for a little while and had worked up a sweat, so your shirt for the day was gone. Now, as Dean stood in front of you, you could feel the fibres of his jumpsuit barely brushing against your stomach.

 _Fuck_.

It felt good, having someone so close… which wasn’t something you were used to. Usually you recoiled at the thought of someone stepping into your space. Usually you’d have Dean on the ground, crying in pain and bleeding, just because of how he was looking at you. But today… well, today something felt off.

“Just over a week,” you answered.

Movement behind his shoulder had you looking over to where Sam was now standing by the tables, seeming as tense as his brother.

As if the world was suddenly an open book and all was clear, you were now very aware of how many eyes were actually on you. Not you and Dean, just you. There were more stares than usual, more hungry and lustful gazes than you’d seen all week.

Heart racing as confusion bubbled in with your sudden nerves, your eyes flickered to meet Dean’s. “What’s going on?”

The grunt he gave in response was low and rumbled through his chest… going straight to your core. “Seem different. Good,” was all he could manage.

Now, there are a lot of things that could go wrong with your situation. By situation we’re talking about the fact that an Omega had been thrown into an unknown, maximum security, in-the-middle-of-butt-fuck-nowhere prison with a bunch of touch starved and primal Alphas. If you weren’t you, you would have died the first night. If you hadn’t made the decisions you’d had to make, you would have died a week ago. If things were different, you would have been fucked and claimed at any second of every moment since you stepped out of the van in cuffs and shackles.

Precautions had been put in place, most of which were a load of shit. The biggest crap-bomb were the pills you were made to take every night. The pills that were supposed to stop your heats from coming.

Standing there, in front of Dean, seeing the way his gaze was roaming your body, focussing on breasts, butt, thighs and throat… you knew you were in trouble. Big fucking trouble.

“Oh shit,” eyes wide, you backed away from Dean.

The movement snapped him out of his trance. Instead of pouncing on you like you’d expected, his own gaze lifted to scan the growing crowd. Alphas were lining his territory, contemplating how much damage would be done to them if they crossed it and grabbed you.

All it would take is one to cross that line and all hell would break loose.

“We need to get you to the doc,” Dean mumbled, turning ever so slightly to look at his brother.

With a nod from Sam, he headed over towards you, the rest of their group not too far behind. Before you knew what was happening you were being flanked by the Alphas, Sam and Dean right by your sides as Benny, Bobby, Castiel and Rufus circled the three of you- while Kevin slotted himself a step behind you.

***

“Y/N.” Doctor Davis was surprised to walk into his office and find you sitting on the medical bed. But he didn’t seem surprised as he say the slight shake of your hands and the sweat coating your skin. “How long?”

“Started an hour ago, maybe two,” you answered, understanding what he was asking without needing more words. You’d both knew this was inevitable. “It’s different. I feel it. Like more of an itch than a burn. I don’t… I don’t think it’s really started. Not completely at least. More like a warm up before the actually heat.”

He frowned, moving towards you, removing the stethoscope from around his neck. “What do you mean?” he asked as he brought the instrument to your chest.

“I mean… this is only the beginning. I can feel it. I’ve never… I’ve never wanted to actually fuck everything and anything in sight before. I get more agitated than anything. I work through the sexual frustration by being active in other ways. And when that’s not enough I’ll rub one out myself or jump the bones of a Beta.”

Slowly he looked up to meet your gaze. “By being active in other ways you mean…”

You swallowed the nothing that was stuck in your throat. “I kill more when I’m in heat.”

The lust you were supposed to feel, that was supposed to drive your body during the week you were supposed to be out of commission… it never came like you were told it would. All those educational videos and chats during high school hadn’t prepared you for the lust you felt. Blood lust.

Nothing satisfied your heat more than feeling the life of an Alpha being drained and ripped away because of you.

Mick straightened, watching you with more and more concern. “You haven’t mentioned that before.”

During the week that had passed since you first met the guy you’d seen him two more times. This was the four altogether. Despite his efforts, you’d successful kept yourself from talking about anything personal that wasn’t health related. You stuck to short and simple details to get you through your appointments. But with a heat no doubt right around the corner, you were suddenly very anxious.

“I kill someone… hell, I hurt someone, and they’ll throw me in the Pit. I won’t last in there. I’ll either go full-feral, kill someone and end up dead myself. Or I’ll be thrown in with the wolves, and one of them will manage to claim me. I can’t get thrown in there, doc.”

He looked completely helpless. “If you really are in the beginnings of a heat… I don’t have anything that can control your urges, no matter what they are.”

A drop a sweat rolled down the side of your face. It wasn’t just because of your body changing, it was because of your fear. You didn’t want to admit it to the doc, but there was something else different about this cycle. It was as if the pills had struck a nerve or something. Not only did you want to rip out the throats of any Alpha that did you wrong… you wanted to fuck the brains out of any knot that would do you right.

 _Fuck_. You internally groaned, squeezing your eyes shut as you tried to subtly rub your thighs together to relieve some pressure.

Mick watched you, feeling both uncomfortable and fearful. “You need to calm yourself.”

“I can’t!”

Turning on his heels, he headed over to his desk and unlocked a drawer before pulling out a bottle of pills. Sliding one into his palm, he then closed and locked the drawer again and then returned to you. The pilled sat there, in his hand, right in front of you.

“Hide it. Get to your cell. Stay with someone you trust. Take it,” he ordered.

Eying the small white pill, you hesitated. “What will it do?”

“Calm you,” he answered shortly. “Only for a short while. A couple of days, three at the most. Take this once you get to your room, you won’t need to worry once the cells are locked.”

Pulling your gaze from the pill, you looked up into his eyes then. “And what about tomorrow?”

Trying to appear as confident as possible, he gave you the one answer you never wanted to hear. “I’m hoping it’ll be able to hold off your heat for a few days. For now, this,” he gestured to the pill, “will keep you docile. You’ll be light headed, possibly weak… you’ll be vulnerable, but you won’t be in heat.”

So, basically, you were screwed.

You knew, the moment the cops had busted you, that shit was going to hit the fan pretty quickly, you just didn’t realise it would be this soon. Not only was your heat a little early, but it was been driven by these drugs, and you were stuck with a bunch of wild and horny Alphas.

“I’m gonna die in here,” you sighed, suddenly feeling a calm wash over you. “Maybe not today. Maybe not this week. Maybe not this month. But if I don’t get the hell out of here, I am going to die.”

He didn’t agree. He didn’t disagree. Mick just stood there for a moment longer, in silence, letting your own words and realisation wash over you, because it was the truth. You both knew it. Time was ticking by, your was running out. If you didn’t get out of here soon… well, you wouldn’t be getting out at all.

**Bamby**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Warnings_ : Explicit language. A/B/O dynamics. Medicinal drug use. Naked!Omega!Reader. Suggested attempted sexual assault. Violence. Dislocated knee (which I’m shocked I managed to write (personal PTSD there)). Murder. Blood.**

**Bamby**

You dragged your feet over to one of the tables in the cafeteria. Dropping your tray onto the concrete surface, you then plopped yourself down onto one of the seats, next to a familiar face that didn’t make you want to punch its owner.

“Those pills still draggin’ ya down, huh?” Bobby asked, trying not to show too much concern. He worried about people, but he didn’t like people to know he worried.

Nodding, you ran a hand over your face before propping your elbow on the table to support your head. “Everything feels heavy,” you mumbled, grabbing your spoon to dig at your warm oats. “I feel like I’m going to collapse on the ground in a heap.”

The old man watched you, sighing a little.

It had been just under two days since you first took the pill. After leaving Mick’s office you did exactly what he said and went to your cell. Dean had ordered Sam and Kevin to stay with you until it was time for the doors to be locked. Sam was there to keep you safe, Kevin was there to keep you sane- the Beta had shown to be an excellent distraction for you.

When you woke up the next morning Dean was already at your cell door, leaning against it, back to you as he watched everything surrounding your room. Kevin had been awake as well, reading, waiting. As soon as they realised you were awake they escorted you to the dining hall… which is where things quickly went South.

Your scent was strong, and warm, and inviting. With your approaching heat just around the corner all the Alphas in the facility could smell you a mile away. With the new drugs I your system, it was pretty obvious you weren’t standing on steady feet. So, of course, someone tried to take a swing in an attempt to claim the only Omega available.

The guy was now dead.

Dean had killed him. It had been quick, and stupid, because now Dean was stuck in the Pit, and it was all your fault.

Sure, the guy pissed you off more than a hangover from Hell, but he’d proved to be useful over the last week. He hadn’t made a move that made you want to kill him. He’d been somewhat respectful, actually. Keeping his end of the deal, he really had been there to protect you like he said he would.

How was he repaid? By being sent to the Pit.

 _Great_.

After the guy had been killed the guards had quickly sent everyone back to their cells. The whole place was in lock down until the mess could be sorted. Once the doors were open again you had both Benny and Sam there for you. Not a single person tried anything else.

“Part of me wishes the drugs will just go away so I can get the heat over and done with. But the other part of me knows that won’t end well,” you noted, pushing your food around with you spoon.

Bobby looked around then, taking note of the guards watching from their safe catwalks. “You think any of them know those experimental drugs aren’t working like they hoped?”

“Honestly, I think they don’t care,” you answered honestly. “Places like this get paid to administer drugs that are still being tested. It doesn’t matter if the pills do what they’re supposed to or not, they’ll still get paid and that’s all that matters. In the end, they’re probably hoping it’ll all go bad, ‘cause then they’ll get some entertainment.”

He turned back to you, that concern shining a little brighter in his eyes. “You’re gonna be okay, sweetheart.”

You gave a short and bitter laugh. “No, Bobby, I’m really not.”

***

Sitting on one of the tables outside in the yard, you rubbed at your temples, trying to alleviate some of the tension in your head. The drugs weren’t just making everything heavy, they weren’t just holding back your hormones and heat, they were also making you drowsy. Staying awake was giving you so major headaches.

“Hey.” Sam came to stand in front of you.

Looking up, you met his concerned gaze with a small and forced smile that didn’t reach your eyes. “What’s up?”

He wasn’t fooled by your casual manner or smile. Looking you up and down, he didn’t bother hiding his concern. “How are you feeling?”

It was honestly a stupid question. He knew you were feeling like crap warmed on toast, but he also knew you would do whatever it took to hide it as much as possible. Honestly, it unnerved you to think that in such a short time the Alpha had already learnt how to read you like a Burger joint menu.

“You don’t have to worry about me, Sam,” you tried to reassure him. “I’m just having an off day. I’ll be fine.”

“Really? ‘Cause you look like you’re about to pass out, which is not fine. If the guys in this place think you’re vulnerable they’re gonna take the chance. I can’t always be there to make sure nothing happens to you.”

Attempting a grin, you tried to lightly the mood he’d quickly intensified. “You worried about me?”

“Yes.”

His answer was honestly as simple as that. There was no hesitation, no question, no flinching, or pausing, or second guessing. He really was worried about you.

A flutter stirred in your chest.

Taken aback, you stared up at him. For the first time in your life, you were completely and utterly speechless. Sam Winchester had managed to do the unthinkable. He managed to still your mind and silence your voice. All you could do was look up into the hazel eyes of the kind giant Alpha as he continued to look down at you with that foreign concern.

Since you’d presented as an Omega you’d found little love or care in the world. The handful of acquaintances you did have were held at an arm’s length due to the crap you’d gone through over the years. Being stabbed in the back time and time again had done some serious damage to your ability to trust.

You’d learnt that when it comes to the food chain your kind was firmly planted on the bottom. You had scars littered on your body and scattered in your memories to remind you of that fact. Every Alpha you’d ever met had either made a move the instant they caught your scent, or they bided their time and hurt you in different way. Dean, his brother, and the pack they tagged along with were the first Alphas to actually seem genuine- minus Castiel of course… you’d never forgive him.

“Tell you what,” you finally managed to speak. “I’ll give it today. If I still feel like shit tomorrow I’ll go to the doc and see what options I’ve got. That sound okay to you?”

He gave a short nod. “Yeah, okay.”

“Okay.” You offered a gentle smile. “Now, I’m gonna go take a shower. Hopefully that’ll make me feel a little better.”

When you pushed off the table and stood, he stepped in front of you, that concern still cemented in his eyes. “I should go with you.”

“You’ve been on watch for a couple of days now. Don’t you want a break? Can’t be fun watching me all the time,” you tried to joke.

“I really don’t mind,” he assured you.

Although you knew he was telling the truth, you also knew he needed some time to himself. Since his brother had got himself thrown into the Pit Sam had been on double duty. He’d barely been able to fit in time to take care of himself while he walked you to and from all the places you went throughout the day.

“Really, I don’t mind,” Sam pushed. “I’d rather be there and know for sure that you’re okay, than be here and not know. I hate not knowing,” he muttered the last part, but you’d caught it, and once again there was a flutter in your chest.

Eventually, after a few short moments of watching Sam, you finally nodded. “Okay, but then Benny’s taking over. You need a break and I need a fresh face.” You grinned, letting him know you were joking.

Chuckling lightly, Sam shook his head at you. “All right, fine, deal. Now come on.” Ushering you away from the others, the two of you headed back to the building and made your way towards the bathroom.

***

Considering this place was built for a male population, there weren’t any bathrooms for female prisoners. That made it hard for you to do what you had to.

Going to the toilet was easy. There was one in your cell, so you saved most of your business for night time when everyone gets locked up in their cells. Kevin doesn’t watch, of course. He turns his back and gives you as much privacy as possible. At first it had been out of fear, but now it was out of respect. The two of you had become fast friends.

During the day you peed when the guys did, tagging along when they had to go. Most people cleared out once Benny, Dean or Sam came into the bathroom- apparently they were intimidating throughout the facility. Showering, though had proved difficult.

There was always someone sniffing around. Always someone trying to sneak a peek or take a chance. You’d decided, during the last few days, to just live in your stench. It was easier to stink than it was to risk confrontation in the bathroom. But a girl can only go so long before she needs a good scrub.

Sam stood outside. He’d cleared the place out, made sure you were one hundred percent alone, and then planted himself in the doorway. You could see one of his shoulders from where he was leaning on the wall, arms folded over his chest, eyes scanning and waiting.

If you could see him he could see you, and while that would usually irritate you… this time you actually felt a little shy.

You hadn’t felt shy in years, and here you were, blushing ever so slightly as you washed yourself under the lukewarm spray, both hoping and dreading the thought of him looking your way.

Maybe it was the drugs? The first ones, the ones messing with your heat. Maybe it was upping your sex drive? Maybe it was turning you into the submissive Omega society wanted you to be? That’s the only thing that made sense to you. Why else would you wish for Sam to join you? Why else would you want him to walk into the spray of the shower, fully dressed, before grabbing you and kissing you until your lungs ran out of breath?

_What the fuck is happening to me?_

Noise caught your attention, cutting off your thoughts.

Sam tensed, pushing off the wall and unfolding his arms. There was a pause as he sniffed the air and then turned to meet your gaze.

The look in his eyes was all the communication you needed. Shutting the water off, you reached for your towel and quickly wrapped it around you right before hearing another sound. It was closer then the last, but you still couldn’t figure out what it was.

“I’m gonna go check it out. Stay here,” Sam told you, waiting a moment to see you nod at him before he disappeared.

You waited, just like you told you to. But you didn’t just stand there. You weren’t an idiot. If something was about to happen you didn’t want to be naked and defenceless. So, while you waited for him to return you quickly pulled your clothes back on.

One leg and then two legs in, you pulled your overalls up, not bothering about the rest of your clothes. Time wasn’t a friend of yours, and neither was lucky, you didn’t want to waste a second and that meant forgoing your underwear and tank top.

When you had your overalls on, the buttons all done, you’d just managed to grab your shoes when you saw movement in the corner of your eyes. The body standing in the doorway was too short to be Sam…

Straightening up, you turned to the newcomer, trying to show no fear or vulnerability as you looked him up and down. You didn’t recognise the dark skinned man, but you recognised the Alpha gaze in his eyes.

“I don’t think we’ve met,” you noted, holding your ground, watching him take a step into the bathroom.

“We haven’t. I’m Gordon Walker,” he introduced, a thick layer of arousal coating his words.

Watching him carefully, you thought of the million different ways you could get yourself out of this situation without being claimed, while also managing to keep the conversation going. “Where’s Sam?”

“Sammy’s not comin’.”

Your jaw clenched, an image of Sam injured flickering through your mind. “What did you do to him?”

“Well, The Winchesters made it pretty clear you were off limits, goin’ off, taking care of anyone who was stupid enough to speak their thoughts out loud.” He stepped closer. “They’ve been bloodying up Alpha after Alpha since you went crawling to them. Those two have it bad, but they didn’t make their move.” He took another step closer. “I got tired of waitin’. Everyone knows a unclaimed Omega is fair game.”

“I’m a person, you ass.” Your lips curled into a snarl as you heart hammered in your chest. But it wasn’t just out of fear.

The adrenaline coursing through your veins was burning away the meds from Mick. The sugar coating covering your heat was melting away, and you could feel your bloodlust rear its head up.

But it wasn’t just your heat that had you wanting to rip into this guy with your teeth. It was the thought that he might have hurt Sam, and he was planning on hurting you. Those two thoughts drive the Omega in you wild. You felt the need to protect and care, but also to kill- which you were pretty sure was a feeling no other Omega experienced.

He scoffed as he continued to move even closer. “You’re meat, made to breed and nothing else.”

Snarl curling, you grinned. “You’re making a mistake. You really don’t wanna do this.”

“You’ve been weak for days,” he argued, taking the last step so there were only a few inches between the two of you. “Don’t make this harder than it has to be. I don’t want to have to hurt you.”

“I’m not the one that’s gonna get hurt.”

Before he could react you were reaching, claws digging into his shoulder as you brought you head forward hard and fast, slamming it into his face.

He groaned and stumbled back, hand coming up to his bleeding nose. There was an anger in his eyes as he looked to you. It was then you were pretty sure he changed his mind. It was then he decided he _did_ want to hurt you. But, unfortunately for him, you didn’t go down so easily.

As he made a move to grab you, you ducked. Dropping to the ground, you kicked out at his leg hard. A loud pop echoed through the room as his knee dislocated out of place. With his injured leg and the slippery floor he came tumbling down, landing in a head and a pained cry.

Getting to your feet, you stood over him, examining your claws as he watched, still wailing in agony as he clutched at his knee.

“You know, I’ve missed this.” You stepped over him, both feet at a hip each. “Sure, this might be easier than I’m used to,” lowering yourself, you knelt on top of him. “You’ve practically gone down like a sack of potatoes. But,” you shrugged, eyes locking onto his, “a kill is a kill.”

With a swift slash your claws sliced his throat open.

His eyes were set in wide shock as blood poured from the wounds, mixing with the water puddled on the floor. The pulse in his neck gradually slowed, the flow of the blood lessening over time. You stayed there and watched as the shock turned to an empty nothing you knew all too well.

Sighing, you wiped the blood on your hands onto his clothes before you pushed yourself to your feet.

There was a power surging through you. All that talk about medications and heat and claiming, it had freaked you out. The overwhelming scents of Alpha surrounding you had flicked on a submission switch you didn’t realise you had. While you hadn’t gone complete Omega, you hadn’t been yourself.

But killing Gordon had been a wakeup call. You weren’t the weak Omega you’d been the last few days. You didn’t need twenty-four seven protection. You didn’t need protection at all. You needed friends, and you needed a way out. Now that you felt more like yourself, you knew nothing was going to get in your way.

“Put your hands in the air!”

Spinning on your heels, you watched as guard after guard filed into the room, guns trailed on you.

Having no choice, you lifted your arms and placed your hands on the back of your head, glaring at each armed man as they circled you until the last of them walked into the bathroom. Until _Ketch_ walked in.

Looking around at the mess you left, Ketch’s lips quirked into a grin. “Congratulations, Y/L/N, you just earned yourself a trip to the Pit.”

**Bamby**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warnings: Explicit language (including use of the ‘c’ word). A/B/O dynamics. Heat. Knotting. Claiming. Violence. Blood. Murder. Smut. Rough smut. Hair pulling. Biting.**

**Bamby**

They threw you into the dark and left you there. The guards hadn’t sedated you like Cas had warned, though you suppose that’s because you wouldn’t be as entertaining if you were unconscious. Instead they just pushed you out of the elevator that had descended to the lowest floor. The door had opened and you’d been shoved.

You weren’t sure how long ago that was, but since then you hadn’t stopped moving.

Apparently there were a few Alpha, and even some Betas, down in the Pit. The instant they’d smelt you it was game on. Your medication had well and truly faded, your heat burning inside you and stirring your bloodlust. As each male jumped, you fought tooth and nail to survive.

Behind you was a trail of bodies. You were pretty sure you’d killed five people, but that wasn’t all of them down there. You could hear them, scattered throughout the halls of the Pit.

It was a maze. You could barely see, relying on the few dimmed and flickering lights that worked. There were a few rooms, some which could offer some kind of shelter but no protection. There was no safe place in here, not for you.

A noise had you spinning around on your heels just in time to catch the Alpha that had been stalking you like the prey they all saw you as.

Before you had the chance to dodge the attack, the Alpha managed to grab and throw you against a nearby wall. You felt your skull smack into the cold concrete, the familiar sting of skin breaking was closely followed by the roll of blood sliding down the side of your face.

“Fuck.” The Alpha leaned in, breathing in your scent. “You smell fucking delicious.”

With your face pressed against the wall and the Alpha’s body crashed against yours, you couldn’t break free no matter how much you struggled, snarled and snapped. There was a fleeting thought, a simmering worry that bubbled under your murderous rage. This could be it. This could be how you died. Or, worse, this could be the moment you get claimed.

But you didn’t dwell on the thought. Your bloodlust and anger washed away most coherent thought. You weren’t about to let the background noise of your concerns wreck your chance at getting out alive an unscathed.

You struggled against him, doing everything you could to keep him from getting more of an upper hand than he already had. Right now, his hold on you was enough to keep himself out of danger. You couldn’t kill him while he held you against the wall. But he also wasn’t a position to do the thing you knew he wanted to do.

The scent of your heat would be smothering him, surrounding him, filling his senses. You could feel his hard cock pressing against your back, rutting, rubbing, eager to knot inside you. It enraged you, the thought that he might do the one thing you’ve avoided since the moment you presented as an Omega.

A loud roar sounded, vibrating through to your bones. Suddenly the Alpha was ripped away from you and thrown across the hall. You had enough time to turn and spot the newcomer, expecting it to be a new Alpha, ready to stake the claim himself… instead you found yourself looking at Dean.

He was feral. You could see it, the glow in his eyes, the length of his claws, the points of his fangs. He was full of a rage that had his mind blurred to a mess of pure instinct. But it wasn’t an instinct to claim you. No, he was going to kill the other Alpha.

Standing there, back pressed to the wall, you watched, breathing heavily as Dean tore his eyes away from you and strode over to the other Alpha. You watched as he grabbed him by the back of the neck, claws digging into the skin. You watched him lift the guy, dragging him up the wall, his face scraping along the rough and cut concrete. You watched as Dean leaned in, snarling and grunting, incoherent sounds that resembled an animal’s rumbled from him. You watched as he paused for the briefest of moment, allowing his victim to see the monstrous face looming behind him.

Then he lunged.

Dean’s head snapped forward, teeth bared and tearing into the throat of the Alpha. He tore at the skin, ripping a chunk of the flesh away, causing blood to spray everywhere.

Screams filled the space, the sound gradually getting more and more muffled as blood filled the dying Alpha’s lungs. He struggled at first, trying to save himself, but eventually he was nothing more than a twitch helpless mess which Dean simply dropped to the ground.

When Dean turned to you again you felt your heart pounding and thighs twitching. No one had ever killed for you before…

The two of you moved at the same time, stalking towards each other. The blood from your victims and his singular one did nothing to stop either of you. Lips latched onto lips in searing and desperate kisses. Hands grasped at flesh and clothes, the two of you doing whatever it took to latch yourselves onto each other. It was all pent up passion and need.

Dean somehow found enough control to pull his lips from yours. He groaned as you moved to suck and nip at his jaw, the grip he had on your hips tightening. “Not here.” The words were pulled from him in a deep growl.

Grabbing you hand, he pulled away from you completely before almost dragging you further into the Pit. Not once did you see another soul, but then again you were too engrossed by the Alpha whose touch burned you in a way that had you wanting more. You weren’t one for begging, but in that moment you would have dropped to your hands and knees for Dean.

He led you to a room, or what used to be a room. The door had been ripped away from the wall just like the rest you’d seen in the Pit so far. It had something that resembled a bed, which was a concrete slab sticking out of the wall with a thin, ripped, decaying sheet thrown on top. The rest reminded you of a derelict version of the cell you shared with Kevin, but it honestly meant nothing to you, not when Dean was already pushing you against the wall, his lips and teeth assaulting your throat needily.

“What are you doing here,” he groaned, pressing himself against you.

Letting out a sigh that hitched in your throat, you pulled at his hair and arched into him. “Killed a guy,” you admitted. “Tried somethin’ while I was in the bathroom.”

The growl that ripped out from him rushed straight to your core. “Where the fuck was Sam?” he spat, pissed at the guy and his brother.

“Don’t know,” you answered, gasping as his teeth pulled at your skin. “Fuck, Dean, shut up.”

Shoving him away slightly, you tugged and ripped at his clothes, needing flesh. Your skin was hot and vibrating. You needed to feel him. You needed the snap and connection of him. If you didn’t get it soon, you were going to snap in a different way… you were going to hurt him.

Throughout the years, over the time that it had taken you to turn into the woman you now were, you’d never indulged in the thought of this. You’d never tempted the thought of being with an Alpha. But the instant Dean had killed that guy, the instant you saw the blood smeared on his face, you gave in.

Your body had known it the moment it had set its gaze on Dean. You’d been in denial, but this whole time there’d been an internal push. I tether connecting you to Dean. A pull that was going to take you to him kicking and screaming if need be.

Oh, and you would be screaming, but not kicking. There was no fighting now. You didn’t see the point. You wanted this. You wanted his hot skin on yours. You wanted to feel the burn of him inside you. You wanted everything he could give, and you wanted it now.

“If you don’t tell me to stop-”

You cut him off before he could finish the ridiculous sentence, “If you don’t fuck me now, I’m going to hurt you.”

Not needing to be told twice, Dean pulled back, grabbed at your orange jumpsuit, and tore it apart. You were still bare underneath, having had forgone undergarments when the threat of danger had reared its ugly head up while you’d been showering. Now, as he looked at your bare chest, seeing the scars you had from hard years, you felt your already heated skin being to boil.

The feral flash of his eyes told you how much he appreciated the display of flesh in front of him. “I’m gonna knot you. I’ll probably claim you. Don’t know if I’ll be able to hold back,” he warned, eyes raking over your body hungrily.

“Never said you had to.”

“Fuck,” he groaned before his lips were on yours once more.

His kisses distracted you enough, keeping your thoughts solely on him as his hands managed to work your jumpsuit to the ground. Then he grabbed your hands, pulling your arms up to his shoulders. You took the hint, grabbing at the short strands of his hair and waiting before you felt his fingers dig at the flesh of your ass before he hoisted you up, wrapping your legs around his waist- which you realised was now bare, his own jumpsuit gathered around his ankles.

There was no hesitation before you felt the sting of him push into you completely. Combined with your heat and aching need for him, he slid in with ease, burying himself to the hilt, the head of his hard, long, thick cock pressing against your cervix in a way that had your eyes rolling.

A shaky breath rolled from his lungs as his head dropped to your chest. He nipped at the tops of your breast, letting the both of you get accustomed to the feel of him buried inside you before the first thrust.

When he did move he dragged. It was slow, pressing against every spot that made you quake with need and moan in bliss. He pulled himself almost all the way out, leaving the flared head of his cock nestled inside you. Lifting his head, he locked eyes with you, drowning you the dark depths of his desire before he pushed.

There was nothing slow about that first complete thrust. There was nothing gentle or caring. It was the beginning of a rough ride. Dean had wanted you the second he’d smelt your scent, and now that you were here, all flesh and heat and untamed temptation, he wasn’t holding back.

Hips slamming against hips, the two of you grasped and clutched at each other, pulling your bodies closer, needing everything. You need to feel all of him. Nothing would be enough until there was no certainty as to where you ended and he started.

Each thrust was harder, faster, needier than the last. He pounded into you like a jack-hammer worked at the ground. It was erratic and erotic and had your toes curling. Bruises were already littering your skin, where his hands grabbed and thrusts met your hips.

You tugged at his hair, pulling his mouth to yours, crashing your lips to his in sloppy and greedy kisses. Tongues and teeth clashed and fought for dominance as your bodies continued to build that pressure to complete pleasure.

“Fuck.” He snarled against your lips as your nails dug into his head. “Fuck you’re tight. Tell me. Tell me I’m your first.”

Gasping as his hand reached up to pluck at a nipple, your head fell back, giving him access to your throat. “I’m not a virgin, Dean,” you told him, with a roll of your eyes.

Honestly, what did he expect? You hated Alphas, but you weren’t a nun.

“No.” He shook his head against your neck. “First Alpha. First knot.”

Your mouth fell open as he changed the angel of his hips. You could feel the burn of your bare back scraping against the rough wall behind you. The sting of small cuts opening from the jagged surface didn’t deter your pleasure but increased it.

“First.” You nodded against the wall. “First Alpha.”

His hips snapped in response as he growled into your throat. “Mine.”

“No.” Gripping his hair, you pulled his head back so you could look him in the eyes. “I’m not some fucking object, Dean. You want me, you treat me like the person I am. I’m not just some cunt for your knot.”

Lips pulled into a snarl, they curled at your words. “Knew I’d like you.” Leaning forward, he crashed his lips onto your once more.

You could feel the swell of his knot inside you. He was close, which was driving you closer to your end as well. You were both on the edge, needing one last thing to get there, to push you over. When his teeth nipped at your throat, harder than before, drawing blood to the surface of your skin, your walls clenched around him, drawing his cock further into your core and holding him in place as your hips twitched.

“You sure?” he groaned against your throat.

He was barely able to hold back. You could feel it. You could tell he wanted nothing more than to sink his teeth into your neck and claim you as his. But he knew what you were like, and you knew what you were like. If he claimed without asking, just as a formality, out of respect… you doubted he’d survive the consequences.

Nodding against him, clutching at his hair, pulling him closer as you ground against his cock, milking the length, drawing his knot further and further to its complete size. “Yes.”

Teeth tore into your skin, followed by a scream that was ripped from your lungs.

You threw your head back, jerking and grinding against Dean, fingers pulling at his hair as he claimed you. Noises spilled from his mouth as it stayed latched onto you, his knot popping deep within your core. You could feel him empty load after load, his cock twitching as his seed filled you to the brim.

When you thought it had all ended, when you thought there was no high greater than that… his teeth slipped out from your neck. Trembling against him, your eyes rolled back as sparks burst all throughout your body. It was so overwhelming, so completely perfect, and the last thing you remembered before blacking out completely.

**Bamby**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Warnings:_ Explicit language. A/B/O dynamics. Smut. Dry humping. Fingering. Squirting. Masturbation. Scenting/marking (you’ll get it when you see it). Medicinal drug use. Science talk. Needles. Angst? Biology talk. Angry!Alpha!Sam. Slight/implied violence.**

**Bamby**

The sound of metal scraping on concrete alerted you to Dean’s arrival. After he’d managed to pull himself from you the other night he’d moved to jam the broken cell door in the entrance of your small room. While it wouldn’t- and hadn’t- keep others from breaking in, it had proved to be a decent alarm for the two of you.

Since Dean had knotted and claimed you things had changed. He’d been apprehensive when you woke, thinking you would regret your decision, but you surprisingly didn’t. You knew there was something more between the two of you, something you’d felt the moment you met, and you were done fighting.

You weren’t done fighting completely though. Some of the other Alphas in the Pit had made a move on you despite your bond with Dean. It was foolish, honestly, because even if your bloodlust hadn’t been simmering still- which it had been- Dean was a newly mated Alpha. He was deadly.

In the end, no new people were brought down into the Pit. In fact, some others were taken out. Those who would try to get between you and Dean, those who would inevitable end up dead. The body count was rising, and the guards knew that, even though it might be entertaining, losing so many inmates so quickly would not look good.

So, the worst of the lot were pulled out of the Pit, which had instantly calmed both you and Dean. You spent the next day wrapped up in each other, fucking like wild animals.

As he walked in now you spotted the containers he held in his hands. “Food?”

You were honestly surprised people in the Pit were fed, but turns out you weren’t completely neglected. Food was sent down a tiny chute a few times a day. It was up to the people in the Pit to fight for their meal.

Moving over to where you were sitting on the bed, leaning against the wall with your leg stretched out in front of you, Dean set the containers down by your side. He lifted a leg to kneel near you before leaning in so he could press his lips to yours. You melted against him, groaning a his taste.

Never would you have guessed that this is how you’d ended up. Tied to a hot-headed Alpha and loving every moment of it.

Pulling back, his lips ghosted a path to your throat where he mouthed at his mark. “How are you feeling?”

“Hungry,” you responded.

Chuckling, he pulled back and sat himself next to you. Grabbing a container each, you dug into the powered eggs and lumpy curry sauce. It wasn’t great, but it was food and you really were hungry.

You hadn’t spent much time fucking since presenting, and you certainly hadn’t been with an Alpha. Dean proved to be tiring. Add your heat, the new bond, and the fact you were both borderline feral meant there had been a lot of fucking over the last three days since you’d been dumped into the Pit. Between eating the food you managed to grab, catching a few winks of sleep, and fighting off anyone who posed a threat to either of you or your bond, you were exhausted.

As you ate your food you didn’t notice Dean watching you. It was a curious look, but also heated and full of awe. Mouth full of food, you turned to him and caught him staring. He didn’t try to hide it, didn’t even react to being caught. If anything, he just continue to watch you, curiosity growing.

“What?” you asked, amused.

He shrugged. “What happened to you?”

Swallowing your food, you waited a moment before answering, “I told you. Got attacked by that Gordon guy while in the bathroom and ended up killing the ass.”

“No.” He shook his head. “I’m talking about before. What happened to you before?”

“Dean, babe, you’re gonna have to be more specific,” you noted as you scooped up some more food and shovelled it into your mouth.

Lips pulling into a grin, he leaned over to press a kiss to your shoulder. “Call me that again.”

Chuckling lightly, you rolled your eyes as you repeated, “Babe.”

He growled lowly as his kisses turned into nips, and in an instant you felt the familiar bubble of desire simmer. Letting the food fall from your grasp, you closed your eyes and offered him more of your neck. Dean took it, of course, leaning in so much you ended up shifting until you were lying on your back on the bed with him above you. Between your open thighs, Dean rubbed against you, seeking out the dampening slit.

Groaning, Dean began to grind harder, his thick cock aching to be buried inside you. “Never gonna get enough of this.”

“Fuck.” Your fingers gripped into his white tank, almost tearing the material as you did. “Me neither.”

Picking at the buttons of your jumpsuit, Dean inched under the clothing at an antagonising pace, seeking out your wet folds. “Never wanna leave here. Just you and me.”

Through the days you and Dean had been stuck down in the Pit it had been spent fucking and fighting. You did a bit of talking, some eating, barely any sleeping. Most of the time you were covered in sweat and either beating the holy hell out of some asshole or fucking each other’s brains out.

A few times Dean had mentioned his desire to never leave the Pit. You dismissed the notion, assuming it was just the Alpha wanting to stay in the bond bubble they’d been living in. But deep down you got the gnawing feeling there was something else going on. The Pit wasn’t exactly the nicest place, and you knew he worried about your safety- which is a typical overprotective Alpha thing to do. So, why did he want to stay so bad?

What was out there that could be worse than the Hell you were living down in the Pit?

“Dean,” you gasped as his fingers brushed against your folds. “You’re not telling me something.”

He grinned against your throat. “That makes two of us.”

“Why don’t you want to leave here?” you asked, wanting to know. _Needing_ to know.

Instead of answering, he slipped a single digit into your core and curled it until you were gasping and arching as he rubbed at your walls. A second finger joined him, and you were left silent, clinging to his shoulders as you fucked his fingers into your climax. With a scream you came, squirting into his palm.

A kiss was pressed to your shoulder as he made a sound that was on the verge of a purr and groan. “Love it when you scream. Love it when it’s my name on those lips.” Pulling back, he towered over you and began to undo his pants.

You watched, coming back down from your orgasm, watching as he pulled his cock out from it’s confines. Landing in the palm of his hand, Dean stroked himself, twisting his hands slightly and squeezing just a little. You could see him dripping, his knot forming. He was just about ready to burst.

“You’re mine.”

Eyes shooting up to meet his, you glared warningly. “Not some Omega bitch.”

“No, but you’re my fucking Omega and I’m your fucking Alpha,” he growled, stroking himself harder and faster. Then he was coming all over you. “Fucking mine.” Reaching forward, he rubbed his cum into your bare chest and stomach.

All you could do was lay there with lustful eyes.

If someone had told you a week ago that you would be lying under an Alpha and letting him mark you with his scent like _that_ you would have hurt them. Not killed, just hurt… unless they were an Alpha.

Yet, here you were and you were loving all of it.

Leaning down, satisfied with his work, Dean pressed his body against yours until it was a little uncomfortable to breath. But you liked it. The way he felt on top of you felt reassuring, comforting, safe. It was rare for you to feel unsafe, and it was rarer for you to seek out protection, but it seemed since meeting Dean that’s all you’d done. Seek out his touch, his presence. Even before you realised you were his and he was yours.

“He’s gonna kill me.”

The words were said on a breath, barely loud enough to be heard, but you’d still caught them.

“Huh?” Shifting under Dean, you pushed his back a little so you could meet his gaze. “Who? Who’s gonna kill you?”

Not only were you curious, but you also felt the need to care and protect your Alpha. It seemed your Omega instincts had kicked in… although they were still as twisted as the rest of you.

“Sam,” he sighed, offering no other answer or further explanation. Instead he leaned back down to bury his face in the crook of your neck right where his mark sat.

When he fell silent you pushed at him a little. “Why is your own brother going to kill you?” He said nothing, so this time you punched his back.

He groaned a little but didn’t pull back. He actually buried his face in closer to his mark and nuzzled it. “Because of this,” he mumbled against your skin.

You opened your mouth to question his meaning, but just as you did you caught sight of a fog coming out of the vents.

“Dean.” Pushing at his shoulder urgently, eyes wide, you watched as the fog began to fill the room. “Dean!”

Sitting up, hearing the panic in your voice, Dean looked down at you and then followed your gaze to the fog. He was up in an instant, putting himself in front of you as if he could protect you from the mysterious gas. But as it surrounded the two of you nothing could stop the coughs. Your bodies shook violently as you gaged against the foul smelling and tasting fog.

Dean collapsed onto the ground, clutching at his chest. You tried reaching out for him, but your eyes sight was beginning to blur and in a matter of moments you felt yourself fall into a deep sleep.

***

You woke with a start. Heart thumping hard and fast, along with your adrenaline, you sat up quickly, ready to fend off any unwanted Alphas, or assholes. But instead of finding yourself in danger you found yourself lying on the medical bed in Mick’s office.

He was sitting at his desk, writing, working, whatever, and apparently unaware of your suddenly consciousness. You left him like that a moment, allowing yourself to calm as you took in the sight of the room. Nothing had changed since your last visit. Even the doc looked exactly the same. The only one different was you.

Turning to look to your left you found you were connected to an IV and instantly grimaced at the needle in your arm. Without a second thought, you reached forward and yanked it out which caused you to hiss out loud.

Mick turned in his seat, surprised to see you awake. “Y/N?”

“What’s up, Doc?” you sighed, letting the needle drop.

Standing, he moved towards you, taking his stethoscope off. “Every inmate exiting the Pit must see their doctor before re-entering the main facility. I need to check for any abnormalities that might endanger you or someone else,” he noted as he brought the instrument to your chest to listening to your heartbeat and breathing.

“Where’s Dean?”

While you were only asking now, he’d been an instant thought. Passed the threat to yourself and confusion of your whereabouts, your Alpha had been an immediate thought. You felt concern for his safety bubbling away. Part of you wondered if they’d left him down there without you. That same part began to panic at the thought of being away from him.

His movements didn’t even falter as his gaze flickered to the mark on your neck. “I’m sorry,” was all he said.

“Don’t be. It was consensual.”

But he didn’t seem to believe that. “You were in heat, thrown into the Pit and left to fend for yourself. It wasn’t consensual.”

“It was,” you argued. “If all of that really mattered I would have submitted to the first prick I came across. No, I killed him. And the next one. And the one after that. I killed a few guys down there. Dean was different because he saved me, and while doing it he went for the kill not the cunt.”

This time he did pause, letting the stethoscope leave your chest as he looked to the scar on your neck. “Consensual?”

“Yes.”

He nodded stiffly, and you couldn’t help but feel as if he was more concerned now.

“What? What’s wrong?”

Draping the stethoscope around his neck, he sighed and moved to his desk. “You do realise this changes your circumstances, right?”

You frowned, confused. “How so?”

“The people that run this place are relying on you to earn quick profit with the testing of experimental drugs.” He took a seat and turned to give you a knowing look.

It hit you in an instant. “The drugs won’t work on me anymore.”

“Exactly.” He nodded. “Your biology is different now. Omegas’ DNA works as a type of magnet, or Velcro. You’re easily susceptible to outside influence. That’s why medications work so well on you. Your bodies run cold most of the time, and it’s easy for your cells to be adjusted. Your heat is your body calling out for the right connection. The right thing to connect to.”

“That’s where true bond stories originate from,” you noted.

“Yes.” He nodded again. “It’s believed that our cells have a perfect match. But ignoring that, Omegas are still easily changed. Do you know what happens when an Alpha claims an Omega?”

“The Alpha’s saliva has a sort of venom which is caused by hormone changes when they mate. When the Alpha bites the Omega the venom is introduced and rapidly affects the Omega’s genetics, literally marking their biology with the Alpha’s. It makes the Omega more fertile, their heats run hotter to induce a greater desire to breed, and most medications no longer work. The Omega runs too hot,” you answered. You’d done A.B.O. studies in high school.

Mick looked pleasantly surprised, though didn’t comment on your response. Instead, he simply noted, “Now that you’re a claimed Omega, the drugs won’t work as anticipated.”

It could still work, though, there was just no way of knowing what it would do to you. Mick could obviously disregard your claim and bond, and continue administering the drug. But you knew he wouldn’t. He might be a doctor in a prison full of the worst people on Earth, but he wasn’t going to treat you any differently than patients he might have in the outside world.

“So… now what?”

With a sigh, he pushed himself up and walked towards you again. “Now, I let you go. I advise the board that you are no longer viable for the testing, that you’re bonded. We’ll have to keep an eye on you and Mr.,” he checked the folder in his hands before continuing, “Winchester. We don’t need the two of you breeding.”

A grin pulled on your lips. “Trust me, that’s the last thing on my mind.”

“Biology, Y/N. It has a funny way of causing trouble.”

***

Before Mick had let you go he finished checking you over, let you shower in the bathroom connected to his office, and then gave you some fresh clothes for you to wear. Then you were sent on your way. Of course, he didn’t know if Dean had been given the all clear to be released yet, but if he had you knew where he’d be.

Head held high, you walked out into the yard with confident steps.

Everyone turned to you, but there was nothing knew there. No one could see your mark, considering your hair was covering it. No one could smell the slight change in your scent because it was so faint, and you’d just showered- which included washing Dean’s scent markings off yourself. So, no one was aware of the change.

Still, no one was stupid enough to try something. You had no doubt they were aware of what had cause you to disappear. You had no doubt they all knew of Gordon’s demise.

As you continued through the yard you spotted them. Your… friends.

Kevin caught sight of you first. His back straightened before a bright smile stretched across his face. Bobby let out a relieved sigh. Benny grinned as if he hadn’t worried for a second. Then there was Sam.

The Alpha turned as you approached. It was as if he was moving in slow motion. When his eyes did land on you he looked surprised but thankful, and then so full of guilt. He began to move, taking long strides that sped up with each footfall. You could see the urgency in his eyes. The need to make sure you were truly and absolutely okay.

When you reached each other you went to smile up at him reassuringly, but before you could move a muscle he had you wrapped in his arms, his hold tight and desperate.

“I am so sorry.”

Pausing a moment, you took note of how tense he was before you lifted your arms to return the hug. “I’m okay, Sam,” you tried to reassure him.

Shifting, he went to bury his face in the crook of your neck- the opposite side to where Dean had marked you- but then he froze, his already tense body going complete ridged. Then you heard him, _felt_ him, breathe your scent in. Pulling back, his eyes shot to the other side of your neck, hands moving your hair out of the way so he could see what he already knew was there.

His eyes were now ablaze and you were now cold.

“Sam?” You lifted a hand to his chest, hoping the touch would calm him. It did, but only slightly, and only for the briefest of second because the moment was interrupted.

You could sense him without even turning. Even if you hadn’t sensed him, Sam’s reaction would have alerted you to his arrival.

Growling, Sam looked over your head at the approaching Alpha with hatred and a murderous glare. “You fucking claimed her.”

Turning, you spotted Dean. He stopped, just a few feet away, holding himself in a position that seemed indifferent but was in fact him ready to fight. You could see him itching to get to you just as you wanted him, but you couldn’t. Not with Sam’s chest heaving under your hand as it continued to rest above his rapidly pounding heart.

Dean shrugged. “She wanted it, Sammy.”

He could have said _anything_ and it would have been better.

Sam pushed your hand away and pulled you behind him. Dean snarled at the action, his eyes flashing with warning at his brother. Their claws extended as the thick scent of Alpha wafted off them like the stink of a skunk. No one had a chance to stop either of them before they lunged, ready for the kill.

**Bamby**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Warnings_ : Explicit language. A/B/O dynamics. Violence. Angry!Alpha!Dean. Angry!Alpha!Sam. Almost smut. Angst. Fluff?? I don’t know… but I know it’s probably not what y’all are expecting.**

**Bamby**

Dean was fuelled by his new bond. Sam was fuelled by his rage. Honestly, you had no idea who would win in the end. What you did know was that you were completely frozen, standing there wide eyed and jaw hanging low as the rapid thump of your chest worked like a tribal drum in your ears.

The brothers were practically, almost, at each other’s throats. That was the point, you could see it. They were just about ready to kill each other. Teeth bared, snarling, snapping at each other, they fought for dominance and victory.

A crowd had gathered around the edges of the pack’s territory. Cheering and howling came from the dozens of onlookers watching the fight. They were animals, encouraging more, desperate for a show. They lived off the violence, almost frothing at the mouth as they watched with eager eyes.

Right when you thought they were too evenly matched, Dean somehow managed to grab Sam, his fingers wrapping around his throat. But still, Sam didn’t give in. If anything, his brother’s hold just seemed to anger him more.

Eyes wider than before, heart beating uncontrollably, you watched. “Why isn’t Sam submitting?” Dean was the pack Alpha, Sam should have relented but the fight was clearly not going to end so easily. You quickly turned to the rest of the pack. “Do something!”

“Come on, darlin’.” Benny’s hand grasped your arm in a gentle yet strong hold. A hold that was meant to offer comfort but also get you out of danger.

As Benny tugged you behind him and Bobby so you could stand with Kevin, out of danger- and barely able to see the brothers fight- Dean caught sight of the action. His attention snapped from his brother to his friend. He snarled, about to pounce on Benny as well. He’d touched you but you weren’t his to touch, you were Dean’s.

Sam took Dean’s distraction and used it for his own gain.

In a blink of an eye Sam grabbed Dean by the shoulder and shoved the older of the two onto the ground. Hand pressed against Dean’s chest to hold him down, fingers close to his throat, Sam reared back. He snarled warningly, demanding submission.

When Dean didn’t submit, you knew it would only be a matter of moments before Sam would have his throat in his teeth.

“No!”

Pushing forward, shoving passed Benny and Bobby, you threw yourself at Sam and pulled him away from Dean. Shocked, and unwilling to lay a hand on you, Sam allowed you to pull him away, but he didn’t calm. Neither did Dean. As you stayed between them, the two Alphas stood tall, chests heaving with hard breaths, their nostrils flaring with each exhale.

You looked to each of them, making sure to stay in the middle and touch neither brother. “Enough!” Turning your back to Sam, you glared hard at Dean. “Enough, Alpha.”

At the sound of your title for him, Dean calmed- though not completely. His claws retracted as his posture relaxed ever so slightly. It took a moment longer before he tore his eyes away from Sam and let them land on you. “Mine.”

“Don’t fucking start with that shit,” you warned him with a harder glare. Taking the risk, you then turned your back to Dean and set your eyes on Sam. He was still tense, still ready to kill his brother. “I will put you down, Sam. And don’t think, for one second, that I can’t. We all know I can, and will. So try me. Push my buttons. Come on, I dare you.”

Knowing you were right, Sam relented. He was still ready for a fight, but he too retracted his claws and relaxed his posture ever so slightly.

“I don’t know what the fuck is going on between the two of you,” your eyes looked from one brother to the other, “but you are not going to kill yourself over some stupid Omega.”

“Not stupid,” Sam grunted. “He’s stupid.”

Dean huffed. “You’re stupid,” he argued with his brother.

Rolling your eyes, you completely turned away from Sam then. Stepping up to Dean, you rested a hand on his chest and drew his attention back to you.

This time when you spoke it was softer. “Enough, Dean.”

With a short nod, he relaxed completely, eyes glued to you. All the anger dissipated as his gaze filled with softer emotions you never thought you’d seen in the eyes of an Alpha. Especially an Alpha such as him.

“I think it might be best you two go be by yourselves until Dean settles,” Bobby suggested. “Let Sam here calm himself down, too.”

You nodded without looking to the old man. “Come on, Alpha.”

Letting your hand fall from Dean’s chest, your fingers slid down until your hand slipped into his grasp. With a simple tug you had him following you out of the yard, leaving his brother and everyone else behind.

***

Back in the cell you shared with Kevin, you set Dean on your bed. You weren’t sure where his cell was, but even if you did you knew he needed the calming scents of his Omega to cool the anger still ready to burst inside him.

His hand held yours firmly, not letting you go. Eyes raking up your body, he tugged you closer. All you could do was grin and do as he wanted.

Dean fell back on the bed so you could crawl on top of him. With the bunk above, you had no choice but to rest on top of Dean’s chest, your body covering him in an embrace you once would have cringed at. The tension in his body was subtle, but you could feel it. You knew his thoughts were drifting between being with you and what happened with his brother.

Lifting your head to rest on his chin, you looked down at him, taking in the littering freckles dotting his face. “What happened out there, Dean? What was that about?”

He sighed, eyes drawing away from you to look up at the bunk above.

“Seriously, Dean,” you pressed. “What the hell was that? Why didn’t Sam submit?”

Frowning, as if he was confused, Dean’s gaze moved back to you then. “Why would he submit?”

“You’re the pack Alpha,” you noted, as if to say ‘duh’.

“Sam and me, we’re equals.”

You quirked an eyebrow at him. “Equals?”

Nodding, he chuckled lightly. “You didn’t know that?”

“I thought you were pack Alpha. Just you.”

Considering your words, he then nodded, as if he could see where you were coming from. “I can understand why you might think that, but I’m not. Sam and me have always been on the same level. Why do you think I listen to him when he tells me off? Why he always has a say? Why I always turn to him before making decisions?”

“Because he’s your brother.”

“It’s more than that. I presented late, he presented early, but we both presented at the same time. It made things complicated. Almost killed each other. But, once we settled down, things changed. From that moment we were always the same. Like I said, equals. But now…”

“Now?”

He shrugged. “Things are different. You have any idea what claiming an Omega does to my status?”

Out of nowhere, you felt anger and betrayal flare up in your chest. Sitting up as much as you could, you suddenly had your hand wrapped around Dean’s throat, claws threatening to pierce the skin. “You fucking asshole!”

Just as suddenly as you’d moved, Dean had you both rolled over so he was on top of you. His fingers wrapped around your wrists as he held your arms against the bed, keeping you there as you glared up at him.

Grinning, he fought not to roll his eyes. “You seriously think I claimed you for the status update?”

“You’re an Alpha,” you spat.

This time he did roll his eyes. “We seriously not over that yet?”

“You just said-”

“Nothing,” he noted, interrupting you. “I said claiming you has changed my status, but I did not say I wanted that.”

You glared up at him. “Did you? Did you want it?”

“Don’t ask stupid questions. I answer that, you either don’t believe me or want me dead.”

“Tell me the fucking truth, Dean!”

“Of course I wanted the status! But if you seriously think that’s why I claimed you then we’ve got a fucking problem! There’s more here. I felt it the instant I smelt you. The instant I saw you. The instant I touched you. And I know you fucking feel it, too. You tried to fight it, tried to ignore it, but you’re a terrible liar.”

“I practically lie for a living,” you argued.

His lips pulled into a grin again. “Well, then I guess you just can’t lie to me.”

As he continued to hover over you, holding your arms in place, grin staying right where it was, you did the unthinkable. You submitted. You surrendered. You gave in, let go, and relaxed. You let him take control.

Feeling the change in your body, he nodded and relaxed a little himself. “Good girl.” Leaning down, he pressed his lips against your neck, right where his claim lay. “This means more to me than being pack Alpha. I’d give all that up for you,” he mumbled against your skin.

You were equally shocked and turned on as he continued to press feather light kisses to the mark that represented your bond. “Really?”

“Fucking do anything for you.” Lowering himself, he pressed his body against yours, covering you not for the sake of something more, but to just feel you.

With his heavy body pressed to you, a calm fell over your cell. Dean was an imposing person. Impossibly annoying and annoyingly charming. He could be so infuriating, so agitating, so demanding, so controlling, and you seriously hated the guy at times. But here, like this, you understood why you were drawn to the dick.

Still, his reassurances and promises hadn’t answered your question.

“So, Sam is upset you’re above him now?”

Dean scoffed. “No, he’s pissed I marked you.”

“Because of the status update?” you asked, not seeing any other reason why Sam would be so upset.

Shaking his head, Dean leaned in until his lips ghosted over your mark. “Because you’re mine and not his.”

Everything froze as if you’d put the world on pause so you could register this new plot line. This new information that didn’t seem to make sense to you.

Why in the world would Sam care that Dean had marked you? Why did Dean think his brother wanted you? Was it jealousy? Paranoia? Stupidity? You were a hot-headed Omega who killed Alphas. The thought of two wanting you, fighting over you, seemed ludicrous.

As if he could sense you struggling to come to term with his words, Dean went on explaining with the intention of helping you figure it all. But, all he managed to do was increase the confusing turmoil building inside you.

“He felt it, too. He feels drawn. Connected. And it’s not just because you’re the first Omega we’ve come across. It’s not some sibling rivalry crap. We were both equally drawn to you the instant your scent hit us. And we knew you were just as affected by us,” he noted, nuzzling your throat, scenting you. “It was only a matter of time before you chose. We all thought it would be Sammy.”

“Why?” The word fell from your lips before you could decide if you actually wanted to know the answer.

Dean shrugged, keeping himself pressed against you, still nuzzling your neck. “Seen you two in the yard. He never gets you riled up like me. Hardly gets a reaction. Sammy’s not your typical Alpha, but I am. Thought you were the kind of girl who would go for simple. Thought that meant you might go for him,” he admitted.

“Me and Sam?” you asked, still unable to grasp the concept.

His teeth nipped at your mark and you jumped a little at the sting, feeling a tingle of arousal seep through your shock. “Is it really that hard for you to believe you’re wanted? That we’d literally kill each other over you?” Dean ground his hardening cock against you. “When I said I’d do anything for you, I meant it,” he breathed, causing you to arch into him.

If he’d said those words any other way, and he wasn’t grinding against you, you probably would have realised how dangerous and daunting they were.

The thrusting against you increased as Dean pressed into you so hard he actually dragged you against the mattress. “That bitch said I shouldn’t do this. Shouldn’t touch you. But I can’t fucking help it,” he groaned as his hand grabbed your thigh and pulled it up to his hip.

“What bitch?” you asked, less than half your attention on the words. The rest of you was seeking out his touch. Hands grasping at his clothes, pulling him even closer as you thrust against him as well.

“Doctor,” he panted. “Medical check after they pulled us out. Bitch is crazy. Does fucked up shit. So glad you got Mick.” His touches softened then as his hand slid up your thigh, passed your hip and to your waist. He didn’t grasp, but simply held you, as if his words had suddenly frightened him. “You got no idea what they do here.”

Sensing the change in his mood, feeling that he was no longer desiring you body but instead needing your comfort, you did the most peculiar thing. You pressed on his chest and forced him back slightly so you could look at him with eyes that promised trust and support.

“What have they done to you, Dean?”

His eyes drifted off as he recalled the haunting memories. “They throw us in here and throw away the key. No one cares what happens to us. They use the Pit for their own entertainment. Makes my blood boil when I think they probably watched us. Would have let the others claim or kill you if I hadn’t…” he took in a shuddering breath.

Lifting a hand, you caressed his cheek, smiling lightly as he leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. “I don’t give a fuck if they watched us. It doesn’t matter. We’re out of there, that’s what I care about. You and me.”

“Only a matter of time before they throw me back in,” he mumbled against your hand. “Have a habit of getting into trouble.”

“I noticed.” You grinned. “Maybe you’ll calm down now that you’ve got me to keep you in place. I did a pretty good job in the yard,” you noted with a slight shrug.

Dean’s eyes snapped open then, landing on you. “Yeah, speaking of that. Don’t ever put yourself between me and the guy I’m fighting again, okay?”

You quirked an eyebrow at him. “This you tell or asking me?”

“We both know what happens if I tell you.”

In other words… he was asking, because if he was ordering you, there was no way you would listen. In fact, you’d probably get pissed and throw a disobedient tantrum. No one could boss you around.

“Tell you what, I’ll try to keep clear of your fights… if you talk to Sam,” you offered.

“No.” There was no thought, or hesitation, he wasn’t even going to consider it.

Sighing, you dropped your hand from his cheek. “Dean, he’s your brother.”

“He wants my mate.”

“And he’ll get over me. But he won’t get over you,” you countered. “You’re not just family, you’re pack, and that means more than blood, Dean. You need each other.”

While you both knew there were plenty of ways he could use your words against you, claiming that you were pack as well and stuff like that, you also knew there was no point. Arguing with you was like arguing with a brick wall. Dean wasn’t going to get anywhere.

Sighing, he gave in, dropping his head so he was leaning against your breasts. “Fine, I’ll talk to him.”

“Good.” You smiled victoriously. “Now,” lifting a hand, you ran your fingers through his hair as his forehead stayed pressed to your chest, “I don’t know about you, but I wouldn’t mind a nap. I know this place isn’t safe, but it’s better than the shithole we’ve been dealing with the last few days. You think you’ll be able to relax enough to sleep for a bit?”

Raising his head, Dean looked over at the open cell door. “Anyone could come in.”

Cupping his cheek again, you turned his face until his eyes locked onto yours. “They’d be stupid if they did.”

It took a short moment before Dean agreed and relaxed. The two of you shifted so you could lay on the bed with him behind you. The position felt unfamiliar, one which you used to hate because it felt too much like the little spoon was submitting to the big. But now, as you lay there with Dean’s arms around you, the mix of both your scents shrouding you with comfort, you found yourself drifting off to sleep with ease.

**Bamby**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Warnings_ : Explicit language. A/B/O dynamics. Medicinal drugs. Vulnerable reader. Slight nudity (in a nonsexual way). Angst. Angry!Dean. Ketch. Drama. Wee bit of violence. Dirty talk.**

**Bamby**

When you and Dean woke, he agreed to go talk to his brother. You also suggested he do it where someone they trusted would be there so they could intervene if things got… dangerous.

There was no question when it came to your roll in the talk. You were going to be far away, out of sight, so you couldn’t rile either brother up. Dean, though, didn’t like the thought of leaving you alone. So, he took you to the library when he seemed to know Kevin would be, before he left to find Benny and then Sam.

Sitting in the library, you found yourself flicking through books to cure your boredom. As much as you and Kevin had bonded since your arrival, you knew there was nothing you could do to pull the kid’s attention away from a book. So, as he dived into the text he held, you found one for yourself.

In the end, you grew curious about your bond with Dean, and decided to look into bonds, claims and the such. A lot of what you read you already knew, but there were things you didn’t. Things you never even contemplated before, because let’s be honest, you never thought you’d be in this position.

As you sat there, flipping through the pages, you lifted a hand to the scar on your neck. You wondered how the old you would react to finding out you were claimed. You doubted you would have been pleased. The thought of being claimed had always felt like being owned to you, but now that you bore the mark of your Alpha you knew better.

Yes, you were Dean’s. You didn’t like how that sounded, you didn’t like the possessive meaning behind it, but that’s not what it was about. You were his and he was yours.

Reading on, you found yourself looking into packs. They’d always seemed over the top and unnecessary, a way for Alphas to control and dictate. But, reading paragraph after paragraph, you found there was more to it. Packs weren’t just about the Alpha, but about everyone involved. They could consist of Alphas, Beta and Omegas. There could be more than one Alpha, just like Sam and Dean’s case. It was about a unit of people coming together to exist as one.

So engrossed in the material, you didn’t even realise there were eyes on you. But, as you finished the text and closed the book, you could feel them.

Tense, you turned in your seat and looked to the door. There you spotted Ketch, watching with a grin on his lips. As soon as he was sure you were looking at him he lifted a hand and beckoned you over.

“Kev,” you turned to your friend, “I’ll be back.”

Kevin lifted his head from his book, the tone of your voice enough to pull his attention. In an instant he read the room and just as quickly he was filled with anxiety. Ketch never brought good news. If he wanted you, it was more than likely going to lead to something painful.

“What if Dean comes back?” Kevin asked, voice quiet and clearly scared.

You looked from your friend to the guard as you rose from your seat. “Whatever you do… don’t tell him the truth.”

Not wasting anymore time, knowing Ketch’s patience was practically non-existent, you walked away from the table and headed towards one of the few people who actually instilled fear in you.

***

The fact Ketch brought you to Mick actually made you feel a little more relaxed… until you saw the look on the doc’s face.

A simple gesture to the medical bed in the middle of the room was all he offered. Ketch stood in front of the closed door as he watched, hand on gun, finger itching for a reason to pull the trigger. You realised pretty quickly that he was what stood between you and your only exit. Whatever was about to go down, you weren’t going to like it… but you had no choice. You were going to have to go through with it.

When Mick produced a needle your already racing heart picked up the pace.

His eyes fell to the instrument with guilt. “I made some calls. I tried to explain the dangers. But, the board were insistent.”

“They’re making me continue the drug,” you noted with a sigh. “Guess money is more important than safety.”

“I’m really sorry.” Mick looked up to meet your gaze and you could tell he meant what he said. “Because of the bond, the pills won’t work anymore. So I’ve been ordered to administer you the concentrated dose instead. The needle will be injected in your dorsogluteal muscle… in your,” he cleared his throat, “behind.”

Eyes suddenly wide, they shot over to Ketch. As the guard continued to stand there he grinned at you in a way that made your insides churn.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” You turned back to the doctor. “In my ass?”

Mick shifted on his feet, clearly hating the situation he’d been forcefully put in. The guy had about as much control as you right now. “Yes. And we’ll have to do it every second day.”

“Fucking hell,” you muttered under your breath before sliding off the chair. Ketch twitched, waiting for you to react, but you just glared at him. “Cool your jets. It’s not like he can stab my ass while I’m sitting down, right?” You turned your back to the guard and focussed on Mick. “So, doc, how do you want me?”

Mick directed you to how you were needed, and in the end you were just about ready to kill everyone.

You were bent over the medical bed, jumpsuit gathered around your feet and you leaned forward so Mick could give you the needle. Biting your lip, fighting the instinctive tears that threatened to spill, you tried not to think about how close to presenting this felt as Ketch watched. Ass practically in the air, you fought against your need to lash out and snap, knowing it would get you nowhere good.

The jab of the needle had you flinching forward a little. You let out a tiny squeak due to the sting and shock which made you feel even more ridiculous. You felt so little, so submissive and helpless, and you hated every second of it.

Feeling the drugs enter your body hurt. It stung and throbbed and you knew that was just the beginning. Before, the pills had almost driven you mad. You’d been about ready to kill everything, and the lack of control due to the early heat had only made it worse. What did they think a concentrated dose was going to do to you?

As soon as Mick was done he pulled away from you. “Okay, you can dress.”

Doing as he said, you pushed off the bed and began to pull your clothes up as quickly as possible without trying to look too hasty. You didn’t want Ketch to think he got to you. You didn’t want him to know just how much he got under your skin. After everything you’d been through, that had to have been one of the most humiliating things, but you didn’t want him to know that’s how you felt. You didn’t want him to think he’d won.

“Cool, so we done here?” you asked, avoiding looking at both men as you adjusted your jumpsuit, making sure to do it all the way up.

You felt exposed, violated. Not a lot shook you, but there was a wriggling feeling under your skin that came from the leering eyes of Ketch. He made you feel like the weak Omega you were supposed to be. He made you feel like, at any moment, you could be in danger.

Mick gave a short nod. “We’re done.”

Not wasting another moment, you started for the door, trying not to react to Ketch’s lack of movement. He stood in your way for a second longer before taking a step aside and opening the door. Letting out a silent sigh of relief, you left the doctor’s office and headed out into the hall, thinking that was all over.

But, as you continued to headed towards the library you heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps following you.

Coming to an abrupt stop, you turned and found yourself glaring at Ketch as he too came to a stop. Four, maybe five steps away, he simple watched, silent and waiting.

“The doc said we were done,” you reminded him, trying to push out a reason as to why he wasn’t leaving you alone.

His lips quirked into a smirk as he closed those few steps that had separated you. “I am aware of the incident that occurred between both Winchesters. I’m concerned the situation might get out of hand if someone doesn’t intervene.”

“You’re not concerned. Don’t lie. There’s no point.”

Chuckling, he nodded. “Yes, well… word of advice, Miss Y/L/N, I suggest you sort out your Alpha before we’re left with no choice but to send him down to the Pit once more. We wouldn’t want the two of you separated, now would we?”

Jaw clenching, you took a step closer to him despite the voice in your head telling you to back down. “Is that a threat?”

“No.” He looked down at you with eyes that were equally amused and dark. “It’s a promise.” Taking a step back, he turned and headed in the opposite direction. “Deal with the problem, Miss, before we have to deal with him ourselves.”

Standing there, watching the malicious guard walk off without a care or worry, you felt your skin grow cold as if a shadow loomed over you. Taunting and dark, the feeling nudged at your gut in a way that made you wonder if his words would come true.

***

When you entered the library you were met by fretting Alphas and an equally concerned and scared Beta.

Dean had his arms around you in an instant, face buried into your neck as he breathed in your scent. Benny, Bobby and even Sam stood behind your Alpha, all waiting and watching with eyes wide and wondering. Kevin was off to the side, clearly upset with the aggression the Alphas he no doubt dumped on him with your absence, but he was also relieved to see you were okay.

Pulling away from Dean, you cupped the side of his face as you looked up at the panicked Alpha. “I’m fine.”

“Kevin said Ketch-”

Shaking your head, you cut him off, “Dean, I’m fine. He just took me to the doc. They… they want me to continue the experimental drug.”

Confused, Sam frowned as he continued to stand behind his brother. “But your bond… pills won’t work on a mated Omega.”

“That’s why they’re giving me the concentrated form. It’s an injection I have to get a few times a week.” You shrugged, trying to play it off. But you knew the seriousness of the situation, and you knew the men did, too.

Brows furrowing, Dean pulled back from you, letting your hand fall from his face as his frown deepened. “Seriously?”

“It’s fine, Dean,” you tried reassuring him.

Shaking his head, he stepped back, the concern he felt for you bubbling over into anger. “No, it’s not. Are you fucking serious? That could kill you. Look what happened last time you were on those pills!” He turned and started pacing, clearly getting more and more worked up. “They can’t do this!” Reaching over, he pushed a pile of books of the table he stood by, sending them tumbling to the ground.

You jumped a little, out of instinct, while Kevin scrambled over to hide behind you. He might be the Beta, which was supposed to be braver than Omegas, but the two of you were odd, and he knew you wouldn’t let anyone hurt him.

“Dean!” you snapped. “Settle the fuck down!”

He turned to you then, seething. “What if this kills you? Or if it gets you killed? Huh? What then?” He stepped closer to you. “I can’t be there to protect you all the time.”

“Last time I checked, I don’t need your protection.”

The words honestly just slipped out of your mouth. A habit that came from years of hatred. Never had you expected to be so close and dependant on another person, let alone an Alpha. You’d spent a good chunk of your life hating the breed, hating anything with a dick really.

But you didn’t hate them all. Not anymore. In fact you were pretty close to loving one, which is why you regretted the words in an instant.

Dean, though, was already affected by your words. His Alpha rage, which had been ticking before, was now ready to explode. “You don’t need me? Really? So that Alpha down in the Pit, you could have handled him yourself?” He stepped even closer to you, to the point you had to strain your neck to look up at him. “He would have fucked and claimed you, or left you for dead. You didn’t need me then?”

Not backing down, you stood there, chest to chest with him, feeling his breath hit your face with each exhale. Eyes enraged, face red with anger, Dean didn’t back down either. Neither of you were willing to show the other any sign of weakness when you were now so on edge.

You noticed then that he had a black eye. In the rush of the moment when you’d entered you hadn’t realised it. But now, as you stood staring up at him, you could see the fresh shiner, the cut on his left cheek.

“I’m not an idiot Dean,” you responded coolly. “I know if it wasn’t for you things would have happened a lot differently down in the Pit. But do not think that means you’re now my owner. I can protect and care for myself.”

He scoffed. “Remember that next time your heat hits.” With that he turned and walked away, body practically vibrating with anger as he left the library.

Benny gave you an apologetic smile before he hurried off to hopefully calm your Alpha. Bobby just shook his head and sighed, mumbling something about Dean being stupid, before he walked off as well. Kevin had backed away when Dean had stepped up to you, and now he took the opportunity to get out of Dodge as he hurriedly followed the older Alpha. That left you and Sam.

Eyes on the ground, he stared at a spot for a few more second before he looked up to meet your gaze.

The conversation you’d had with Dean echoed in your mind and you thought about what it would be like. How different would your life be if you were bonded with Sam instead? Had you been blind to the attraction the whole time? Did he really care for you in that way? Did he really want you?

“Thanks,” he started, “for convincing Dean to talk to me.”

You offered a light smile, glad he’d changed the conversation. “No problem. Glad you two didn’t kill each other. Not gonna ignore the fact his cheek is bruised and you look unscathed.”

He chuckled lightly, nodding as he looked down at the ground. “Dean let me have a shot. Dared me to do it. Didn’t think I would. But I was pissed and he was annoying, so…” he shrugged.

“Dean let you punch him?” you asked, surprised.

“Uh, yeah.” He nodded again, smile faltering. “He thought it would fix… everything.”

Clearing your throat, you looked around for a moment before asking, “Did it?”

“Not even close.”

Looking to Sam again you sucked in a breath as you caught him looking in your direction. His eyes roamed over you in a longing way. There was almost a pain in his gaze. A pain that resembled the look of someone who had lost their love. But at the same time there was a longing, a need, and a determination that made your knees literally shake.

“Just because my brother’s mark is on your neck, doesn’t mean I’m giving up.” His eyes rose to meet yours then.

Swallowing nothing, you took a step back, increasing the space between the two of you. “We shouldn’t… you can’t talk to me like that. It could get you killed.”

“It would be worth it. You’re worth it,” he argued. “But I’m not going to pressure you. I just want you to remember something.”

Holding your breath, you stupidly took the bait and asked, “What?”

“If Dean keeps his word, if he leaves you to suffer through your heat… I’ll be there to take his place.” He took a step forward as your heart began to race. “To make you come.” He took another step as your throat tightened. “To knot you.” With another step from him you realised you’d stopped breathing. “To fill you up.” He wasn’t stopping, his eyes raking over your shaking body. “Then I will claim you.” Standing in front of you now, he just stared at you with eyes that almost had you coming right then and there. “And you’ll be begging for it all.”

**Bamby**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Warnings_ : Explicit language. A/B/O dynamics. Angst. Mentions of previous attempted assault. Mentions of past killings.**

**Bamby**

Sitting on your bed in your cell, a week after the argument with Dean and incident with Sam, you were still reeling. Your mind was going a thousand miles a minute. The anger on Dean’s face was imprinted in your memory… along with his brother’s words.

Dean had kept his word and kept his distance, but you’d caught him in the cafeteria and yard a few times. He was still pissed, and seeing you just reminded him of all the reasons why he was seeing red. He would huff and puff, but watch you nonetheless, because despite being angry he was still your Alpha. Maybe his emotions were making his instincts worse…

You’d done yourself a favour and kept your distance from Sam, but you’d spotted him, too. How could you not when he was determined to keep an eye on you? When your eyes locked from across the room or yard you felt your cheeks flush as he gave you a knowing look. There was no doubt in his mind that his words had affected you, and there was no doubt in yours that he wasn’t done…

It was agony. Being away from your Alpha and feeling things for another. There were so many conflicting emotions whirling inside you, it was amazing that it hadn’t driven you mad.

Not only were you troubled with the brothers, but it had been a week. A full solid week. That meant you’d gone through three rounds of injections. You were starting to feel the change. You could feel something happening, you just didn’t know what. You did know, however, that it wasn’t good.

There was a feeling, a voice in the back of your mind, crying out for help. It was desperate for the safety offered in your Alpha’s arms. It was desperate for a release from the drug. It was desperate for freedom. It was desperate.

You were pretty sure you were going to go into another early heat.

Out of every side effect that you could be plagued with, that had to be the worst. Honestly, you’d rather death at this point, because if your heat came not even two weeks since the last one broke, you were screwed. Metaphorically and literally screwed. But, by who?

Dean? Doubtful. The guy was still pissed. At you and the drug. If he found out that the medication was pushing you into another heat then he was going to go crazy. You wouldn’t be surprised if his rage pushed him to killing people in an effort to save you. He already hated the drug, that would just be the cherry on top.

But you couldn’t go without an Alpha. Sam had offered, of course, but you couldn’t go there. The tension and strain between the brothers was already bad. If you let Sam in, if you let him… God it would only lead to death. Dean would kill him.

Of course, if it wasn’t one of the brothers there was a line of Alphas willing to give you what you needed… willing to take what they wanted, too. Just the thought of someone else’s hands on you made your stomach churn.

So, like you said, you were metaphorically and literally screwed.

“Hey.” Kevin walked into the cell, carrying a few books he’d brought from the library.

You perked up at the sight of your friend and the books. “Did you get them?”

Nodding, he put them down onto the desk in the cell before pulling out two books. “Yep. Here we go.” He handed the two over to you.

Eyes dropping down, you smiled lightly at the titles. Since reading about packs and the like, you’d grown fascinated in learning more, so you had Kevin bringing you books every once in a while. Most of the stuff you ended up reading wasn’t news to you, but it was still good to have a distraction.

As you flopped down onto your bed, Kevin grabbed himself a book. He watched you in the corner of his eye, unable to get drawn into the words in front of him. He was too concerned about you. While you were engrossed in your own book, you weren’t unaware of his stares.

“Speak, Kev.”

Sighing after a moment’s hesitation, he lowered his book and turned to you completely. Considering the guy was usually timid, you were surprised by how easily he was giving into your words and into whatever was plaguing his mind. Unfortunately, what he had to offer wasn’t a subject you were thrilled to discuss.

“When are you going to talk to Dean again?”

You gave a short shrug, trying not to show how tense the question had made you. “When he pulls his head out of his ass.”

Kevin rolled his eyes. It was short and slight but it was a thing, and it was a surprise. “He’s an Alpha. He’s your Alpha. All he’s trying to do is protect you.”

“I don’t need protecting,” you reminded him, pushing up to sit on the bed and turn to him. “And even if I did, I don’t _need_ an Alpha.”

“You do during your heats,” he noted, eyes going wide at himself the moment the words left his mouth.

Since meeting him, you’d known Kevin as a shy guy that stuck to those who meant something to him. Sam and Dean had obviously made an impression on the guy, because he felt safe with them despite their nature. In a place full of people who would willingly rip him to shreds for the fun of it, Kevin had learnt how to survive. He learnt that in order to stay alive he had to stay quiet and find himself a pack. So far he’d managed to do just that… until now.

Dropping your book to the bed, you rose slowly, suddenly feeling like you took up the entire space of the cell. By the look on Kevin’s face, he felt that power, too. Pushing back into his seat, he averted his gaze, trying to make himself look small. But it was too late.

“You think, just because I’m an Omega, I need an Alpha? I have survived for years without some knot between my thighs. I get locked up in this place and less than a month later I’m tied to some hot-headed Alpha. You want me to talk to him? To the guy that won’t let me walk down a fucking hallway without freaking out? He’s overbearing, overprotective and extremely possessive. He thinks he owns me because I had a lapse of judgement while over run by hormones, and let him bite me. Mark me. Claim me. Well, fuck that. And fuck you. All of you. I don’t need him, and I certainly don’t need your judgement.”

Without a second thought you turned on your heels and walked out the door. Out of the cell. You stormed down the hall, dodging the cat calls and leering gazes of whoever you came across. Your temper was running so hot you couldn’t care less to think of any background noise. All you could focus on was the storm inside you.

A week. It had been a week of change due to the drugs, a week of loss because of Dean, a week of confusion thanks to Sam, a week.

It’s honestly a wonder how you’d lasted so long. You were a ticking time bomb at the best of times, to be out under such stress should have made you snap days ago.

***

You’d spent a good hour or so just walking. Storming around to cool down from your outburst. In the end you found yourself in the yard, sitting on a table in a corner, out of the way but not out of sight.

Most people had left you alone, but some fools had made a move. Everyone was well aware of the fact that you and Dean were rocky. They knew you were avoiding your Alpha, and so they assumed that meant you were open for business. But, for some reason they seemed to forget that you weren’t some whore for them to rut against. You weren’t some Omega bitch for the biggest baddie in the playground. You were a person, and a moody one at that.

After the first few guys had tried to make a move and ended up limping away, no one else approached… until _he_ did.

Castiel.

It had been a few days since you’d seen him. It had been even longer since you’d shared words. He knew how fragile things could be when an Omega is recently mated, and he got the feeling with you things would be worse. You already hated the guy, coming to you now was like risking his life.

But he also knew you wouldn’t kill him. You couldn’t. If you did, if you even _tried_ to hurt him badly, you’d end up in the Pit in a blink of an eye.

So, he approached. Not with the cocky confidence of every other asshole that had come your way. No, he walked with that same indifference he’d had since the day you met him. It was rare to see any emotion on the Alpha’s face. During the years you’d known him there were only a handful of times he actually seemed human.

“What do you want?” you asked coldly.

You had a feeling he was going to say something along the lines of what Kevin had. You knew the two of them were close with Dean- he was one of the pack’s Alphas after all. Cas was the loyal type, despite how empty he could be. He also couldn’t read social cues as well as others, which often lead to him reading you wrong and getting someone hurt. Most of the time it was someone else’s blood that was shed… one time it was yours.

Instead of mentioning the Alpha of the pack, though, he surprised you.

“I wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

Out of reflex, you scoffed. It was ludicrous. “You’ve never cared about me before. Why now?”

Brows furrowing, he watched you carefully. “I’ve always cared about you.”

“Could’ve fooled me,” you told him bluntly. “There’s a reason why I hate you, Cas. Don’t play dumb now.”

He took a step closer to your table, leaving maybe three or four feet between you. Any closer and you would break something. Probably his nose… hopefully his jaw… maybe his neck.

“I did not mean to-”

“Lead me into a trap?” you asked him with a sharp glare. “Leave me for an Alpha?”

Flinching at the harshness of your words, he shook his head. “I did not leave you.”

Suddenly, without warning, you stood and put yourself right in the middle of those three steps that had separated you moments before. “I’d asked you to help me on a case. We were friends. Friends help each other. I thought I could trust you. But then you called in a favour. I didn’t think much of it. Even when you told me jack shit. Didn’t blink an eye. You knew I was on the edge of my heat, so I assumed it would be fine. You told me _nothing_. Just told me to meet you somewhere. Said you would be an hour, two tops.”

“How was I supposed to know-”

“We were friends!” you screamed, catching the attention of people around you. “You were the only real fucking friend I had. Forget about your dick and all that crap. Alpha or not, I don’t trust anyone. But I fucking trusted you. So I went, and I waited. When you didn’t show up, he did. I don’t even know his fucking name! All I know is he was an Alpha, and he was in fucking rut! The instant I smelled him I was forced into heat. I had no fucking control. I could have _died_.”

He shook his head, watching you with eyes that _almost_ looked pleading. “It wasn’t like that. I didn’t mean-”

Like a switch had gone off, you were calm as you cut him off once more, “That’s not the worst part, because I’d killed before. He wasn’t my first, not by a long shot, so killing him was virtually easy. No, the worst part was after I managed to kill him. I was stupid enough to wait a little longer. I hoped, I _prayed_ that him showing up was just an accident. A coincidence.”

“It was,” he insisted, but you didn’t care. You didn’t believe him.

“For hours I waited. I’d been forced into my heat and left in agony. I was covered in the his blood. I was a mess, I was confused, and I was hurt. The one person I trusted, the one friend I had…” You took a step closer to him. “You never showed.”

Not wanting to hear his excuses, having heard them all before, you pushed passed him and began to walk away. You got six, maybe seven steps, before you caught sight of someone and froze.

Sam.

He stood a few feet away, having been heading over to his pack’s territory, when he was distracted by you and Cas. There were a few others who had been watching and listening, and in the moment of your anger you hadn’t thought to control yourself. You hadn’t thought of anyone else… especially not the brothers.

If Dean had heard what you’d just said, if he learnt the truth, you were sure he would have stepped in. You weren’t sure if he would have attacked his friend, you weren’t sure if you’d want him to. But you were certain he’d at least get very Alpha and very angry.

Sam, on the other hand, couldn’t care less about Castiel in that moment. His eyes were on you, understanding and sympathy crossing his features. It was as if your words had filled in some missing pieces to the puzzle that was you. While Sam didn’t know the whole story, there were at least a few things he understood now.

Averting your gaze, you hurried off, wanting to find somewhere to be by yourself. But in a place like this you knew that was doubtful. You knew it was only a matter of time before someone else came along.

**Bamby**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Warnings_ : Explicit language. A/B/O dynamics. Okie, so… angst. Like… talk of past abuse and implied sexual assault… but not Y/N’s. Then fluff?? Cheating??**

**Bamby**

You’d managed to find a little nook in the library where you could sit on the floor and hid behind some shelves. It was a decent space, not small but not overtly big. It was wide enough for comfort, and ignored because there was no danger of violence occurring. A fight that might arise in you little hiding place would end up out in the open… the people in the fight would then end up in the Pit.

Maybe ten, fifteen minutes had passed since you seated yourself on the ground. There was a window above you that offered a view of the blue sky. You watched as birds flew passed, free… you missed being free.

“Hey.” You didn’t have to look up to know it was Sam.

He waited just a few seconds for your response before deciding to take a seat by your side. You didn’t look at him. You didn’t offer a shred of attention. Instead you remained looking out the window, aware of his presence but not willing to justify it.

There was another pause before he sighed, giving in to the silence. “I didn’t realise he’d done that to you. I know you guys knew each other before ending up here. I didn’t think it had ended like that.”

Still, you remained silent.

“You hate him. You’d kill him if you could.”

Those words got a reaction out of you.

Head spinning, you looked at him with a hard glare. “Do you think I’m just some cold blooded killer? Does everyone think I just mindlessly kill any Alpha I deem fit? If that was the case then I would have killed Cas. We never would have been friends in the first place. I wouldn’t have gotten close to him. I wouldn’t have been put in that situation. Contrary to what people assume, I don’t just kill. There’s always a reason, always a purpose, always an incentive. Whether that be anger, money, self-defence or bloodlust, there is _always_ a reason.”

It was his turn to stay silent as he sat there, watching you. Try as you might, you couldn’t decipher the look in his eyes, but you didn’t really want to. His words had your mind whirling along with all the pent up feelings you’d been suppressing for far too long now.

“You know, I haven’t even killed as many people as you might think. And they weren’t all Alphas. Some of them were Betas. Anyone who wrongs an Omega deserves to be punished. Castiel is just lucky I didn’t get to him in the outside world.”

He continued to watch you with that unreadable expression as he asked, “You didn’t see him after… after what happened?”

“No,” you scoffed as you looked to the window. “I don’t know if I stayed clear from him to keep myself out of trouble. Or maybe he stayed away from me to stay alive. Either way, I didn’t see him again. He called, messaged, tried to explain that it was an honest mistake, but I didn’t believe him.”

“You think he was lying?”

Rolling your eyes, you turned back to him then. “It’s the only thing that makes sense.”

“You ever think the Alpha just happened upon you? You were close to your heat and he was in rut…” he noted cautiously, taking note of your easily pressed temper. One wrong move and he would be in deep shit.

“So, what, you think he just sniffed me out?”

“Possibly.”

You gave him a pointed look, ready for him to explain away your next words. “Castiel told me to meet him by an abandoned building in the industrial part of some out-of-the-way town.”

Instead of trying to find a plausible reason to the situation, Sam fell silent once more which did not make you feel any better.

“What kind of person did you think I was before we met?”

He paused a moment before shrugging. “I thought you were a myth. A story told to little Alphas to keep them in check. Which clearly doesn’t work.” He gave you a light grin.

Unable to stop yourself, you chuckled softly.

“To be honest, other than the myth part, I thought it was all blown out of proportion. Dean and I did some damage in our day, but most of the stuff people said about us was bullshit. We came here with a reputation we didn’t know what to do with. People either wanted us dead or wanted us on their side. We had to fight tooth and nail to get where we are now. Kind of like your story, right?”

You nodded lightly. “I’m not the monster people think I am.”

“You’re not the weak Omega girl, either,” he noted. “Guys underestimate you. Just because of your biology. Either everything is bigger than it really is, or everyone thinks you’re playing pretend.”

Looking up at him through your eye lashes, you found his calm demeanour easing your own temper. “You never thought that. You and Dean… you were never scared of me, but you weren’t condescending either.”

“We’re not here to judge or rule over people.”

“You’re Alphas. Pack Alphas.”

“Benny and Dean knew each other out in the real world. He knew my brother could lead him, and he knew he would be safe with us. There was no risk of betrayal or anything complicated. Bobby was already here, didn’t really hang out with anyone other that Rufus, but he took us in without blinking an eye. Kind of became a father figure. And Kevin… he didn’t have an easy beginning here.”

“What do you mean?”

“Remember Lucifer?”

You rolled your eyes, remembering your first day locked up. “How could I not?”

“Well, you’re not the only one he’s badgered. Kevin… he’s weak. I’m not going to lie or beat around the bush. They guy is easily pushed around and before he made friends he was easy pickings. Fresh meat.”

“Bacon,” you recalled the name Lucifer had called him.

Sam nodded. “It started off as teasing, but there are guys around here that… let’s just say they don’t care where they put their knot. Omega, Beta, Alpha. Whatever they can overpower is theirs.”

Blood running cold, you looked up at Sam with wide eyes. “Are you trying to tell me that Kevin was-”

Cutting you off, Sam shook his head. “Almost. Dean and I put a stop to it. After what I went through I couldn’t stand to see him suffer, too.”

_After what I went through…_

You weren’t sure what that meant, but suddenly you felt sick. Sam was a big guy, a strong Alpha, and a little scary at times, he didn’t look like the type that was easily overpowered…

“Sam…” You reached over to rest a hand on his arm.

Not needing you to ask the question, he went on to explain, “Dean and I spend a lot of time in the Pit and sometimes we have our off days. For Dean that means the brink of death. For me… Lucifer…” His eyes turned to meet yours then. “The staff around here really don’t care about what happens to us, especially down there.”

Your heart broke. He couldn’t and wouldn’t say the words. To be honest, you didn’t want to hear them. You didn’t want his trauma voiced. If Sam told you exactly what he’d been through you weren’t sure you’d survive. Even now, listening to him, watching the broken look in his eyes grow as he fell further into his memories… it was chipping away at you.

“Hey.” You lifted your hand to cup his face, turning him to look at you completely. “Tell me you’re safe now.”

He leaned into your hand. “They won’t touch me anymore. No one will. Dean and I made sure of that. But that doesn’t mean I’m safe. I’m never going to be safe.” His eyes stared into yours with an intensity that had your heart racing and skipping and going a little crazy.

“Sam…”

Lifting his own hand, he brought it up to yours. “I know you’re with my brother. I know it’s his mark you wear.” His eyes dropped to your neck then. “But I feel it, and I know you do, too. There’s something connecting us, and as long as it’s there I’m never going to be safe. Because I know every second you spend in this place is a second too long.”

“You can’t… you can’t talk to me like that, Sam.” You pulled your hand away, letting it fall to the ground.

“Why not?”

“Because, it’s like you said, I’m with your brother. I am with Dean. It might not feel or seem like it, he might be being a dick right now, but that doesn’t change the facts. There’s no going back from this.” Raising your hand, you let your fingers graze your mark.

He followed you, his own fingers brushing the scarred bite on your neck. You shuddered at the feel, eyes instinctively fluttering closed as you tilted your head slightly. The light ghosting of his rough fingers on your skin sent shivers all throughout your body. You could feel the tingle settle between your thighs as your lips parted on a wanting breath.

“Your skin is clammy,” he noted. “The drugs are changing you.”

“Hence the mood swings,” you mumbled.

This was so wrong. So very, very, very wrong. Sam was not your Alpha. He was not the guy you should be sneaking around with. Part of you in that moment wondered if you’d come to this spot just for him. It suddenly felt as if, after seeing him out in the yard, you’d wanted nothing more than this.

If you weren’t so submissive right now you might have climbed him like a tree. Although, if you were so submissive you probably would have realised just how wrong you were being and left him. He was not your Alpha. He was not Dean. But he was with you.

Dean had made himself clear. He was stubborn and impossible. You knew the only way to get through to your Alpha was to give him whatever he wanted. You couldn’t do that. You literally couldn’t, because what he wanted was out of your control. You couldn’t stop the medication, which meant you couldn’t keep yourself out of danger, which meant he wasn’t going to stop worrying about you, and that drove you insane.

“You’ll be going into heat soon.”

Whimpering lightly, your eyes opened to meet his. You refused to say the words, because you refused to sound so weak… but you were scared. These drugs were changing you in dangerous ways, and your Alpha was being too pigheaded to help you. Maybe things would change if he knew how dangerous the situation was, but you doubted it. You got the feeling Dean didn’t let things go so easily, no matter the situation.

Sam watched you carefully. “Have you heard the about the Pack Claim theory?”

You shook your head. “No.”

“It’s this theory that if the bonds are strong enough not to over power one another… an Omega can be claimed more than once.” His eyes turned back to your neck where Dean’s mark lay. Finger grazing the scar, he went on, “It’s not practised anymore because Omegas need to be strong in order to survive each claim made on them. It was also used in less pleasing ways, but once the Omega population began to dwindle those practices were made illegal.”

Watching him with wide and curious eyes, you tried to take in all the information he’d just laid on you. It wasn’t every day you found out that the way you lived, the way everyone lived, wasn’t the only way.

“Dean would never agree to it,” you noted without any real thought.

The corner of Sam’s lips lifted into a little grin. “You really don’t know the guy if that’s what you think.”

“You tried to kill each other.”

“Because he took you without so much as a word to me. We always talk about everything. We’re always on the same level.”

“Equals,” you remembered the conversation you’d shared with Dean in you cell a week ago.

His fingers lifted to brush against your cheek as his eyes wandered all over you face, lingering longer on your lips. “Exactly.”

“It’s just a theory.”

“True.” He nodded. “But you need an Alpha. You need stability. Dean isn’t going to calm down until everything else settles. He’s not going to be the guy you need. Not like this.”

“I feel like you’re trying to convince me…”

“Not for anything malicious,” he assured you. “I don’t want you because you’re an Omega. I couldn’t care less about the reputation all that would bring. I want you because I like you.”

“You don’t know me.”

“I like what I’ve seen so far. And you like what you’ve seen,” he noted without some much as a hint of smugness in his tone.

Not realising what you’re doing, you nodded. “I do.”

He leaned in a little more then, watching you carefully, waiting for you to pull back. But your admission had you frozen on the spot, wondering why you were bothering to fight him. Why were you trying to fight your own attraction and instincts? There was something inside you that was drawn to Sam. It had always been drawn to Sam. Dean was a part of you, you cared for him more deeply than you’d cared for anyone, you felt that same connection with him as you did with his brother. But Dean wasn’t here and you needed contact. You needed an Alpha.

When Sam’s lips brushed against yours in a breath of a kiss you were lost.

A flutter of emotions clouded your thoughts, and all you could feel was the press of his lips to yours as he deepened the kiss, drowning you and your senses in him. It was a relief, as if this had always been right. As he cupped your face and held you against him as his kisses turned bruising… you knew there was no turning back.

Pulling back, he leaned in once more to press a gentler kiss to the corner of your lips before he moved until his hazel eyes met your own gaze. There was a simmering heat there, but it wasn’t overbearing or controlling. It was a background glimmer against the relief and hope that really shined.

“Let me talk to my brother.”

“He’ll kill you.”

“I’d rather die than live with a brother that hates me. I’d rather die than live knowing I can never have you the way he does. This feels right. You can’t deny that.”

“No.” You shook your head. “I can’t.”

Lips turning up into a smile that bordered a grin, he leaned in once more to catch your lips in a kiss that lingered a little longer than necessary. Then he was pulling back and shifting to his feet before he stood before you.

“I’ll go talk to him. Figure this all out. You should… you should go-”

You gave him a short nod. “I’ll be in my cell. You just come find me. If you don’t… Dean will.”

“If I don’t, it didn’t go down well.”

“Just don’t get dead.”

He chuckled lightly. “Promise.”

Then, without another word, he turned on his heels and left. You waited a moment longer before pulling yourself up and starting for your cell, hoping that whoever came to find you would be a bearer of good news and not bad.

If someone had told you just a few months ago that you would be locked away in a maximum security prison filled to the brim with Alphas, that you’d be claimed by one and sneaking kisses with another… you would have thought that were insane. But here you were, looking up at Sam with the same relief, because while Dean felt right, he didn’t feel complete.

Maybe there was some truth to that Pack Claim theory…

**Bamby**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Warnings_ : Explicit language. A/B/O dynamics. Ketch. Violence. Medicinal stuff. Abuse. Attempted sexual assault. Blood. Death. Also the tiniest bit of fluff, but honestly you blink and it’s over. Oh, and a flashback.**

**Bamby**

You were walking down the halls, heading to your cell just like you told Sam you would… only to be intercepted by Ketch.

Out of all the people you could have bumped into, he was high up on your least favourite people list. There were very few people you liked, but there were also very few you hated. He happened to be one of the latter.

“Yes?” you asked expectantly.

He gave a short chuckle under his breath. “You’re needed in the doctor’s office.”

Brows furrowing, you shook you head a little. “I got my needle yesterday, and I had a check up with it. Why does he need to see me now?”

“I don’t ask questions, I follow orders. You should probably learn to do the same. Surprising you don’t already, considering…” His eyes looked you up and down.

You glared at him, having a feeling you knew what he was getting at but still wanting him to finish his sentence. “Considering what?”

“Considering you’re an Omega,” he stated simple, a word hanging on the tip of his tongue. You could see it.

An Omega bitch. That’s all most people ever saw you for. No matter if they’re Alpha, Beta, or Omega, they all saw you as a creature that should be submissive, bending at the knee in an instant for those who demand it. You should be dripping for want when confronted with an Alpha. You should be spreading your legs and begging to be bred.

Not this Omega bitch. You were just moody and liked to kill stuff, didn’t really see kids in your future.

Well… you didn’t before. Now that you were thinking about it, you wouldn’t mind having some mini Deans or Sams running around. Not in a place like this, of course. You’d have to do what you came here for and get the hell out of Dodge first.

“Look, you can go right ahead and follow your little commands and orders and be a good boy. Me? I’ve got places to be.” You tried to side step him, to get away before he could react, but there was no escape.

As you went to pass him, his strong, large hand wrapped around your arm and pulled you to a stop. His grip was tight, so tight it would no doubt leave a bruise. He turned to you, rigid and fuming, holding back his anger. Then he tugged, harsh and rough, pulling you to his chest.

Letting go of your arm, his hand came up to grab your throat and tilt your head up so you were looking at him with your back still pressed to his chest. “You will do as you are told, or you will go back to the Pit, and this time you won’t have your Alpha prick to save you.”

Without another word, he let go of your throat and found your arm once more before he began to drag you down the hall.

Despite wanting to, you knew better than to fight. You knew he wasn’t threatening, he was promising. If you refused and resisted he would throw you in the Pit, and this time you wouldn’t come out unscathed.

***

Ketch dragged you into Mick’s office, closing and locking the door behind him as he pushed you to the middle of the room. Mick- who was sitting at his desk- looked surprised to see the two of you for the briefest of moments before it dawned on him. Seeing you standing there, with Ketch right behind you, he knew why you’d been brought to him and apparently he didn’t agree with the idea.

“I thought I told them we can’t do it,” he noted, talking to Ketch as if you weren’t standing between them. “It’s too dangerous.”

You gave a dismissing wave of your hand. “Oh, don’t bother arguing with him. He’s hardwired to follow orders. No point wasting your breath.”

Mick sighed as he rose from his seat. “You won’t think that once you know why you’re here.”

Frowning, you looked between the men, your buried concern digging itself out of it’s hole. You knew the moment you saw Ketch your day was only going to go downhill, but you’d tried to move on from the dread and put on a brave face. Now, looking to each man, you knew your day wasn’t just going to go downhill… it was about to turn to Hell.

“Why am I here?”

“The board is concerned that we’re not doing enough to get results from the medication,” Mick started, his words adding to the brewing dread in your stomach. “They want me to administer the shot every day now.”

“Excuse me?” You gave a harsh laugh out of instinct as a way to hide your sudden fear. “What do you mean they’re concerned about results? I’m already practically dripping heat, isn’t that good enough for them? What, will they only be satisfied when I’m dead? Is that what they want?”

“Of course not,” Ketch scoffed behind you. “If you die then we have no test subject.”

Controlling the snap of anger inside you, you curled your hands into fists and squeezed until you felt your nails- which had extended into claws- dig into the meat of your palms.

Keeping your focus on Mick, you tried to reason with him, “You do this and I’m as good as dead. If it’s not the drugs, it’s the Alphas.”

“Are you afraid the Winchester won’t be able to protect you?”

Turning to look over your shoulder, you glared at Ketch’s smug grin. “He’ll protect me, and it’ll put him right in the Pit. Not much good if he’s stuck down there.”

He shrugged. “Maybe you should put a leash on your dog then? Or a muzzle perhaps?”

“Why don’t I sic him on you, instead? Bet you wouldn’t last two seconds without all that gear on you.” You gestured to his uniform and weapons. “You’re just a Beta with dick envy. Can’t get it hard enough to satisfy a woman, so you gotta beat the shit out of men with a glorified stick.”

“Watch your tongue Omega,” he warned, jaw ticking.

“Or what?” You turned to him completely then. “You gonna stick me in the Pit? Leave me to fend for myself against a pack of wild animals? Trust me, that’ll be a holiday compared to the shit those drugs are gonna cause. You make me take that and we’ll all regret it.”

Taking a step forward until he was toe-to-toe with you, he huffed, “I couldn’t care less if you live or die, I just want to enjoy the show while it lasts. Now, drop the pants and bend over. Take the fucking needle. Don’t make me force you.”

Ever the disobedient Omega, you defiantly crossed your arms over your chest and refused to move without so much as a word.

Ketch was a man of his word, unfortunately.

Barely a second passed before he grabbed both your arms, turned you, and pushed you towards the medical bed in the middle of the room. Mick stepped forward and tried to stop the guard, but it was too late, you were already being pushed forward, your overall buttons ripping apart as Ketch tore your clothes and shoved them to your knees.

You struggled and screamed and fought, trying to claw at the man and save yourself. His actions were too familiar, bringing back memories you struggled with on a daily basis. You were fighting more than just him in that moment.

Having had enough, Ketch used more strength than necessary when he shoved your face against the bed. Your head hit the surface hard, and in an instant you felt dizzy. He didn’t care and he didn’t stop, though. Just when you thought he would back away and let the doc do his thing, you felt the stab of a needle in your arm and then you were drifting off, fading into a black you’d rather steer clear from.

***

_The jukebox was playing in the background. Some random eighties song no one was really paying attention to. You were at the bar with friends, celebrating Tina’s engagement._

_She had the fairytale story. Met a boy when she was a small pup and grew up to be his best friend. They presented, Omega and Alpha, and when the time came they agreed to take the final step. He claimed her on her twenty first birthday, and six months later they were engaged to be married._

_You’d been a little envious of their love; it was one of the nicer stories you’d heard. Omegas weren’t always treated like a princess, but that’s exactly how Tina seemed to live, and that’s what you wanted._

_A man who would adore and worship you. Not because you were a warm body for him to crawl behind, but because you were someone actually special to him. He’d see your true nature, true colours, true self. He would look beyond your biology and chose to be with you because you are you._

_That night your hopes and dreams were crushed._

_Your friends were scattering, finding someone to share the night with or going home to the partner they already had. You’d had a little too much to drink, and you were alone. Before the night had began, you’d felt the beginnings of what could be your heat, but they were still irregular and all over the place… plus you’d taken suppressants. You were cautious but also sure you’d be fine._

_You were wrong._

_Walking home that night, you didn’t think twice to be by yourself. A breeze swept over you, chilling your warming skin. The dress you wore did nothing to protect you from the cold night, but the change in your body remedied that. You hummed lightly, rubbing at your arms, already looking forward to the comfort of your bed and the freedom from your heels._

_He came out of the bushes, all beer breath and sweat stains. A large man stood in your path, towering over you like an oak tree, and his eyes looked over you with clear intention as he licked his lips and grinned with sharp teeth. He was the first feral Alpha you’d come across._

_The beer bottle in his hand was forgotten as he reached out to grab you just as a scream tore itself from your lips. You struggled against his hold, trying to pry yourself from his grip as you continued to yell for help. But the more you struggled the stronger he seemed to get and before long you found yourself face first in the dirt as his calloused hands tugged your dress up._

_Unwilling to give in, or to give up, your hands frantically grabbed at the ground, trying to find a way out or find something you could use to defend yourself. That’s when you felt the cold glass of his forgotten broken beer bottle._

_Acting fast, you wrapped your trembling fingers around the neck of the bottle before throwing your arm back._

_He let out a cry that rivalled your own as the glass dug into his thigh. Falling to the side, clutching at the wound, he cursed and yelled out pain. Angered eyes looked up at you with shock, hate and a look no one had ever directed towards you before… fear._

_You pulled yourself up onto shaking legs, still holding the glass- though some had broken off into his leg- and paused for one second. You had a choice. You could leave him, run, get help and pray that he would be there when the authorities could come. Or you could make sure he didn’t move, not a single muscle, and that he’d never harm another soul again._

_One second was all you needed before you lunged forward and shoved the glass straight into his neck. You pulled the bottle out and tossed it into the bushes, but you didn’t run. You stayed and watched as he bled to death, noticing how the wound looked a lot like an ‘O’._

***

Waking up, you were sore all over and could barely hold your head up. Whatever Ketch had dosed you with was hitting hard. After your clothes had been fixed as much as possible, another guard was called in to help Ketch take you back to your cell.

They held an arm each, dragging you through the halls. You struggled to keep up, trying to move your legs to walk beside them instead of letting them hold you like some doll. The last thing you needed was someone spotting you in such a weak state.

Reaching your cell, you were surprised to see Kevin sitting on his bed engrossed in a book. His attention was quickly drawn to you and the guards as they dropped you onto your bed without so much as a word.

Kevin jumped down in an instant, concern plastered on his face. “What did they do to you?”

You groaned as you curled yourself into a ball, fingers limply seeking out a blanket.

Seeing your hand weakly searching for your blanket, Kevin grabbed it from the foot of your bed and pulled it over you. “Stay here. I’ll be right back.” He stood, about to go, when your eyes slowly dragged up to meet his. It was then he hesitated.

Leaving meant leaving you alone, leaving you vulnerable. Leaving you defenceless to any Alpha that might come by.

But staying wasn’t an option either.

“I will be _right_ back,” he promised, and then he was running.

You felt heavy, and sore, and wrong all over. Part of you wanted to sleep, but you knew if you did you’d be plagued with more nightmare memories you’d spent years trying to keep in the past. So you just laid there, staring at the door, hoping the next person to come in was a friend and not a threat.

**Bamby**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Warnings_ : Explicit language. A/B/O dynamics. Angst. Medical crap. Theory stuff. Talk of Wincest (but there is no Wincest). Talk about the sex. Talk about murder. Talk about violence. Talk about death. There’s a lot of talking. Angry!Dean. Little bit of blood.**

**Bamby**

Dean came rushing into your cell, hand grabbing the bars to swing him around faster. Eyes wide with worry, he came crashing down to his knees by the side of your bed, the sound of his joints cracking against the concrete had you cringe in pain for your Alpha. But he didn’t care. He couldn’t care less about the pain he may or may not feel now or later. All he cared about was the state of his Omega.

The fight you’d had before was a forgotten thought as he reached for your hand and held it in both of his, bringing your knuckles to his lips as he sought out your scent. He needed the underlying comfort of your presence as he took in your awful state.

Before either of you could speak two more people came hurrying around and into your cell. Kevin, who you expected, and Sam… he was a surprise.

You’d known Kevin would have gotten one of the brothers. Your money would have been put on Dean considering he was your actual Alpha. The fact he got both brothers, at first, made you think he’d gone out to find both of them. But then you recalled your last conversation with Sam and everything in you went cold.

Sam stood in the doorway, face sickly pale as he took in the sight of you. There was no doubt in your mind, even before the brothers came, that you looked awful. You felt it, so you would no doubt mirror that feeling on the outside. But as you looked to the three men in your cell you wondered just how bad you actually looked.

There was no time to question that, though. You were more concerned about what Kevin might have interrupted.

“Please tell me you played nice.” You turned to set your eyes on Dean. “Sam… he doesn’t want to piss you off any more than you already are.”

He shook his head, pressing a kiss to your knuckles. “We’re fine. Don’t worry about us. I couldn’t care less about all of that right now. I just want to take care of my Omega.”

“What happened?” Sam asked as he stepped further into the room with legs that shook. For a man so tall and strong, he suddenly looked feeble and vulnerable.

Groaning, you rolled onto your back ever so slightly so you could look at both of the brothers while Kevin stood close to the door and out of the way. “Ketch found me after I left. I was coming here… like you told me.” Your eyes drifted over to meet Sam’s. “It’s not your fault, though. Don’t you dare feel like this is in anyway your fault.”

“How can you say that?” Eyes darkened with guilt looked you up and down. “I shouldn’t have left you alone. We told you we’d keep you safe and then I turned my back on you.”

“Wouldn’t have had to turn your back if I hadn’t been such a dick.” Dean’s grip on your hand tightened. “I’m your Alpha. I have to learn to compromise. You come first now, I won’t forget that ever again.”

Despite the pain you were in, and the simmering heat that was beginning to grown under your skin, you rolled your eyes. “You two are impossible. Seriously, you’re giving me a headache worse than the one from the drugs.”

A sharp throb ran through your body right at that moment. Hissing in pain, you pulled your hand from Dean’s grasp to clutch at your stomach. All three men shifted, moving closer to you, wanting to help. But they didn’t know how they could help.

“I thought you had your injection yesterday,” Kevin noted.

Considering you’d been avoiding the brothers you wouldn’t be surprised if they didn’t know when you went to see the doc. But then again, considering who they are, you also wouldn’t be surprised if they did know. Either way, both of them frowned at the Beta’s comment.

“Board wants me to have it daily now,” you explained as you curled yourself up a little more. “They don’t want the missed days to affect the results.”

“Making you take that shit everyday is going to affect their fucking results.” Dean pushed himself to his feet, his anger needing the stretch of his body to show its full force. “If they make you do this it’s going to kill you.”

Watching him, not affected by his anger like you usually were, you simply gave him a weak smile. “I think that’s the idea, Dean.”

You’d had time to think about it while you stewed in the pain and ill feeling caused by the most recent injection. While Kevin had gone off to find the brothers you’d laid there and wondered why. Why did the drug have to stay in your system? Why did you need such a strong dose? Why did you even need to take it? Why didn’t they stop once you were claimed? Why don’t they care that it’s affecting you so badly?

In the end you could only come up with one answer… they weren’t testing the drug on you, they were testing you on the drug.

How long would it take to kill a claimed Omega on this stuff, and what will happen before it gets to that point?

Dean’s eyes were ablaze. “They can’t kill you. You’re an Omega, there are laws.”

“None of us exist anymore Dean. This place…” you looked around your cell, taking in the dull grey of it all, “this is limbo. It’s purgatory.”

Shaking his head, Dean began to pace, his body moving in order to burn through the building rage before it burned through him. “They can’t kill you. I won’t let them. They think they can use you like some lab rat? Over my dead fucking body. I’d like to see them try and get through me to get to you. I’ll kill them all. Rip them to shreds with my teeth!” His fist slammed into the concrete wall.

“Dean!” You shifted, forcing yourself into a sitting position before you pulled yourself up onto your feet. It was hard to stand, but seeing your Alpha’s bleeding fist pushed you forward.

Just as affected as your actions as you were affected by his, Dean’s anger washed away the moment you stood. “I’m okay.” He quickly stepped forward to grab you and hold you up, showing you his hand at the same time so you could inspect his split knuckles. “Just a couple of scratches. It’s fine, Omega.”

With delicate fingers, you gently brushed some concrete dust from his hand as your eyes stayed glued to the blood and angry wounds.

“Ketch said… he said that he’d throw you in the Pit if you didn’t calm down.” Looking away from his hand, you met Dean’s gaze. “He’ll make sure you die down there.”

Bringing his uninjured hand up, Dean softly ran the pad of his thumb along your cheekbone. “I can’t just stand back and let them do this to you.”

“If they take you away from me, it won’t take some experimental drugs to kill me. Losing you will do it faster.”

Pausing a moment, Dean looked down at you as he contemplated your words. It took a second or so before he seemed to think of an idea. “Maybe there’s something else we can do.” Slowly, he turned to look at the other side of the cell.

Following his gaze you found your gaze turning to Sam.

Kevin was gone, more than likely not wanting to be around two Alphas that were worked up over a vulnerable Omega. Sam wasn’t leaving, even though there was a chance his brother could become over protective and possessive at any moment. He was too concerned about you. Standing by the cell doorway, Sam watched the two of you with a look on his face as if he knew exactly what his brother was going on about.

“You said it’ll make us all stronger,” Dean started, talking to his brother. “If one claim makes it so pills have no effect on her, then what about two claims.”

Jaw dropping, eyes going wide, you looked between the two Alphas as you realised what they were both contemplating. The Pack Claim theory.

Sam gave a short nod. “It could lessen the effects of the drug. If it doesn’t then she’ll have two Alphas, that might help in a different way. We can protect her, comfort her. You being here has already helped,” he noted.

Dean turned back to you then, as if to check if his brother was right. As you stood there, held up by his hold, he took in the sight of you and seemed to realise that you did look better. Not well, not perfect, but you didn’t look as close to death as you had when he’d first came to your cell.

“It’ll make us closer, too,” Sam continued, gaze turning back to his brother. “Before you claimed her, we were close. But doing this, letting me claim your Omega, it’ll create a kind of bond between us. Not a physical one, more like a mental one. Maybe even emotional.”

Tensing ever so slightly, Dean internally cringed. “It’s not going to make me like-like you, is it? ‘Cause we might be a pack, but you’re still my brother.”

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother’s reaction. “No, Dean. You’re not going to like me. Nothing might happen between us, I just thought giving you a warning might be nice before you agree to this.”

“So, shouldn’t you warn me about the dangers?” you asked, looking between the brothers. “What if it doesn’t work? What happens if my body rejects the second claim? Can it kill me?”

“Possibly,” Sam wasn’t wasting time beating around the bush.

With that answer, Dean’s mind was instantly changed. “I don’t want to try something if it’s just going to send her to an early grave. A grave we’re trying to avoid.” He shook his head, clearly no longer willing to try it. “We’ll find another way.”

“There is no other way,” you sighed, pulling away from him to set yourself back on your bed. “This is all very dramatic and it’s being dragged out. I hate drama, and I hate sitting on the fence waiting for decisions and actions to be made. Sam is claiming me, end of story.”

Dean’s jaw tensed as he fought not to snap. “What if it kills you?”

“Think of it this way… tomorrow I’m getting another injection. If I don’t get my heat tonight, I’ll get it by the end of tomorrow. If the other Alphas in the place don’t kill me during the week I’m in heat then the drugs will more than likely do it. If they don’t then I’ll be left to suffer because you’ll either already be in the Pit or already dead because you attacked an Alpha who made a move on me, or a staff member who has something to do with the drugs. I’ll be dead in ten days, tops.”

The cell fell silent as the full force of your situation settled. Both brothers knew the severity of your condition and everything else that came with it, but to say it all out loud made it a little more real.

“If Sam claims me and I die at least I won’t have to suffer for the next week. But if I don’t die…” you looked between them, “I have a way out of here.”

Both brothers froze, clearly surprise and confusion in their eyes as they settled on you.

“What do you mean you have a way out of here?” Dean asked, a little sceptical as if he thought this was your attempt at building his hopes in order to get him to agree.

Sam, on the other hand, seemed to recall a conversation the two of you’d shared a while back. “You told me once that you’d been caught by the cops and incarcerated a few times, but only one of those times hadn’t been planned. The first time. Every other time you let the cops catch you, and you let them lock you up. Even now.”

“Exactly.” You nodded, clutching at your stomach again as another sharp pain ran through you. “I was given a job. It’s hard to explain, especially in this state.” You gestured to yourself with a nod of your head. “Just keep me alive and I’ll get us out of here.”

Looking from you to each other, Sam and Dean didn’t need to think about their answers. Your mind was made up and so was theirs, all what was needed was Dean’s actually permission, without it neither you nor Sam would pursue each other.

“Fine.” Dean gave a short nod. “We’re doing this. But… but…”

He was stuck. What he wanted to say was clearly making him uncomfortable. The whole subject was making him uncomfortable. It wasn’t because he was agreeing to share you, the only way that would make him feel uneasy was if the other Alpha was anyone other than Sam. The thing that had him on edge was the fact you were clearly in danger and there wasn’t a lot he could do other than passing the responsibility over to his brother. He wanted to do more. He wanted to be assured that you were actually going to be okay.

That fact is how you figured out what he was trying to say.

“You can stay,” you told him, noticing the surprise in his eyes and confusion in his brother’s. “You want to stay, right? To make sure I’m actually okay, and that it works. Not to watch us, but because you don’t want to leave me just yet.”

All Dean could do was nod, so embarrassed by the thought of wanting to stay with you and his brother while you two mated…

The only way a claim can truly work is if the right pheromones and adrenaline are in both the Alpha’s and Omega’s system. You and Sam needed to have sex, while you were in heat or he was in rut, otherwise all his bite would be is a simple bite.

Considering Sam wasn’t going into rut any time soon, Dean wasn’t just going to have to watch you and his brother have sex, he was going to have to sit back and watch another Alpha mate you while you’re in heat.

“Are you sure?” Sam asked, drawing his brother’s attention to him. “I don’t mind. I get it. But if you stay are you going to be able to handle it?”

“If I don’t stay I’ll be worse off,” was all Dean had to say.

It was settled. You and Sam were going to have sex as soon as your next heat hit- which could be at any moment. He would mate you and claim you, and Dean would be there the entire time. Then, once you were back on your feet and the brothers were up to date, the three of you were getting the hell out of there.

**Bamby**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Warnings_ : Explicit language. A/B/O dynamics. Angst. Fluff. Medicinal drug use. Mentions of death/threat to life.**

**Bamby**

You were sitting at one of the tables in the cafeteria, a Winchester on either side of you. Across the table sat Bobby, Benny and Kevin, the six of you in silence at you ate your breakfast.

The past twelve hours had proven difficult. Sam and Dean obviously couldn’t sleep in your cell and had been sent off before lights out was called. They’d struggled with the idea of leaving you, but the fact you weren’t alone helped. Sure, Kevin couldn’t really do much when faced against Alphas who were bigger than him- which wasn’t hard considering he was so small. But the guy meant well, and his presence calmed you.

Omegas imprint. You’d never really believed it when out in the real world, but you’d never really had the chance to get so attached. There’s a higher chance of them imprinting on Betas because of the neutral nature of their personalities, while they’ll imprint on only a small selection of Alphas- mostly just their actual Alpha.

Since meeting the Winchesters and their pack, you’d grown attached. Benny was the big annoying brother you never asked for. Kevin was the little brother that centred you. Bobby was the father figure that understood you as an Omega and as a person. The Winchesters…

Looking to each of them then, you wondered how it took so long to figure it out.

You might not have been locked away for too long, but you’d known since the first day that there was something about Dean and Sam that got under your skin in the best of ways. No one, in your entire life, had made you so angry for different reasons, made you laugh until your stomach hurt, or made your heart flutter. In fact, you’d started wondering if you even had a heart… if you were even capable of loving.

Before meeting the Winchesters you’d slowly but surely been rejecting your Omega needs and tendencies, and you were now one hundred percent sure that it had been killing you.

Now you were in danger of something that wasn’t even your fault. The fate of your life was no longer in your hands, but instead being played with like a cruel game of tug-o-war. One side you had the Board and staff that overlooked your life and were willing to risk it for easy profit. On the other hand you had the Winchesters, who would do whatever it took to keep you safe, and alive.

Reaching over, you set a hand on Dean’s thigh, drawing his attention away from the slop you called breakfast to set his eyes on you.

“I don’t know if I ever said this, but… thanks. For everything.”

A small frown tugged on his lips as he dropped his spoon into his bowl so he could lift his hand to cup your cheek. “You don’t have to thank me.”

Smiling lightly, you ducked your head, leaning into his palm for a second or so before pulling away to get back to your food. Food you hadn’t touched.

The thought of eating made your stomach churn, but you had to hold out. There was a plan, and you had to stick to it if you wanted things to fall into place. One wrong move and your chances of getting with Sam- which is something you needed and wanted- would go out the door.

So, you sat and waited for the brothers to finish their food before any of you could move to minimise suspicion.

“Hey.”

Pulling your eyes from your slop, you looked up to meet Benny’s gaze.

“You’re gonna be fine, darlin’,” he assured you. “These boys won’t let anythin’ happen to you. You’re one of us now, part of the pack. We got you, darlin’.”

Feeling and knowing that it was the whole pack that had your back eased your nerves, and helped you get through breakfast with minimal issues.

***

Dean walked a little ahead, though your hand remained in his firm grip. You could feel him practically vibrating, on edge. What you were going to have to do… what he was going to have to do… it took a lot of strength.

Sam was behind, just a step, barely that. He wanted to stay close, but understood that there had to be space between you. He wasn’t your Alpha, not yet, and no one outside of the pack knew of your plans. In order to maintain appearances, the two of you had to act no differently than you behaved with any of the other pack members.

Reaching your destination, Dean lifted his free hand to knock on the closed door. A few moments passed before the door opened, revealing Doctor Davies.

“Y/N?” He looked from you to the two Alphas. “Is something wrong?”

You shook your head, taking over. “No.. I just thought this would be easier. Better.” You shrugged as you stepped around Dean and the doc, keeping your hand in your Alpha’s. “If I have to have these injections, Dean wants to be with me. And Sam thought it would be best if he came… for backup. You know, just in case my Alpha can’t handle seeing what’s happening to me,” you noted as you lead Dean to the middle of the room, moving towards the bed.

Sam ushered the doc inside, before closing the door, making sure to have a reassuring smile on as he did. The last thing you wanted was to scare the doctor. You needed him. You needed him to trust you, to understand you. You needed to get passed his walls and play on whatever made him want to be a doctor in the first place. You needed him.

Clearing his throat, Mick did everything he could to ignore the large Alphas as he approached you. “You’re here for the injection?”

“I need to have it daily now, right?”

Nodding, he glanced at Dean- who still firmly held your hand- before his eyes fell back onto you. “Yes, but… I didn’t think you would come so easily. I thought Ketch…” He left his sentence hanging, but he honestly didn’t have to finish it, you understood.

After yesterday, after your reaction and treatment, it really wouldn’t have been surprising if you’d put up a fight. It would have been more understandable if you’d struggled against a dozen guards, rather than walk yourself to Mick’s office without a single prison guard.

“You see the state I’m in.” You gestured to yourself, not bothering to hide the way your hand shook as it did. “Do I look like I’m in any state to fight?”

“I suppose not,” he sighed, looking you over once before moving towards his desk to get the needle. “I’ll need you to… bend over,” he told you hesitantly, knowing there were extra ears listening.

With a reassuring nod from you, Dean let go of your hand and moved to stand with Sam on the opposite side of the room from the doctor’s desk. There, the brothers stood, watching, tense, waiting. They didn’t know about the next part- you’d purposefully left it out, not knowing how’d they react. But, now you didn’t have a choice. It had to be done.

On shaking legs, you began to pluck at the buttons of your orange jumpsuit before pushing it off your shoulders. Sam went rigid as he watched you, meanwhile Dean began to clench and unclench his fists, eyes watching the clothing fall to the ground as you turned to face the bed.

Then you were leaning forward, forearms resting on the plastic-like mattress, ass sticking out a little for the doc.

A growl had Mick pause.

Looking to the side, you found both Dean and Sam staring at the needle and your ass. Neither of them wanted someone else to touch you, but to have someone touch you while you were  
in that position?

You were borderline presenting. The way you were bent over was only supposed to be for Dean. It was also something Sam hadn’t been witness to, but he knew he would be soon. You  
were theirs, and they didn’t like sharing outside of your triangle. They didn’t like someone else touching you.

“It’s okay,” you assured them. “This is how it has to be done.”

Neither of them relaxed, but there was no more growling. They simply stood there and watched as Mick gave you the injection. They watched, unable to do anything, as you yelped and bit your lip, squeezing your eyes shut at the jab.

It took next to no time before the drugs started to take effect. You’d already been feeling like crap before, but now as the added dose swam through your veins, you felt a sheen of sweat form on your brow. Lifting an arm to wipe a drop away from you forehead, you found your arms were quickly turning to jelly, along with your legs.

“Whoa!” Sam was there in an instant. To someone else, it would look like he simply recovered and reacted faster than his brother… but that wasn’t the complete truth. This was part of the plan. “You’re okay. I got you.”

Leaning into him, you pushed yourself off the bed as much as you could, pressing your back against his chest. Head turning, your cheek met his shirt, and you inhaled. His scent was everything you’d been missing.

“Look at her,” Dean started, the strain in his voice not part of the plan, but it really didn’t surprise you. “You know it’s killing her. I know you know it.”

Mick averted his eyes, suddenly finding himself under a metaphorical spotlight he’d rather avoid. “I’m doing my job.”

“You’re a doctor,” Dean spat. “Or are you an executioner?”

Before Mick could respond, Sam turned to him. “Primum non nocere. Do you know what that means?”

“Of course I kno-”

“Above all else, do no harm,” Sam cut him off, giving the answer. “You, as a doctor, have the power and responsibility to help people. But you also have the power to harm. Choosing this,” he nodded to you, “makes you no better than any of the prisoners in this place. It makes you no better than us.”

Mick looked to each Alpha before his eyes settled onto you. “What can I do?”

“Stop the injections,” Dean huffed in that grumpy tone of his.

But Mick shook his head, eyes going wide as his gaze turned back to the Alphas. “If I stop… they don’t have to look too far to find someone else who will do it instead.” He gave them a pointed look.

Watching the three of them, taking note of their tense postures and jaws, you got the feeling they were talking about the other doctor. You hadn’t met them yet, but from what you’d been told you knew getting transferred into her care would just make your situation worse.

Dean grunted, walking towards the doctor. “Then turn around and shut up.” He grabbed Mick’s shoulder and turn him around until he was facing the wall.

As soon as the doc was no longer looking at the two of you, Sam’s focus locked onto you. He leaned in to press a gentle kiss to your jaw as you melted into his touch. The meds were driving your heat forward, making you sick to your stomach with a need that could only be satiated by an Alpha.

“What- what are you-” Mick cut himself off as he looked over his shoulder, his eyes landing on you and Sam. “You can’t! It could kill-”

“Shut up.” Dean grabbed Mick to keep him facing away, giving you and Sam as much privacy as possible.

Sure, this could kill you… but it was better than going out the long way.

Leaning in more, Sam slowly moved in closer which had you back up against the bed. His eyes stared into yours, showing nothing but patience and understanding. He would go slow. He would be gentle. This was all about helping you. While he wanted it, he wanted you, this was about saving your life. The real bonding, beyond what you needed, would come later.

“I got you,” he assured you, his hands moving down to grab at your waist before he lifted you onto the bed.

You hissed as your ass met the cold plastic mattress, the spot where you’d been injected was sensitive. But as Sam leaned in to press his lips to yours, all that melted away. All that mattered, all you could feel, was his touch and the anticipation of what was to come.

With your clothes already almost entirely removed, he could feel the warmth radiating from your flesh as he brought his lips down to yours. The kiss was gentle, another reassurance that he was there for you. Then he was moving, delicately, feeling your slight hesitancy but knowing it needed to be done.

Having Mick in the room was the part you didn’t particularly like, but you didn’t have much choice.

The three of you- Sam, Dean and yourself- had talked before lights out last night. You each knew you couldn’t just find some corner where you and Sam could mate. Where he could mark you. There were too many cameras, and the risk of getting caught was too high. You needed privacy.

Mick’s office didn’t have a camera.

You’d noticed during your many visits. Coming in and out so much, talking to him, trying to drag out the inevitable, you’d given yourself the chance to look around from the bed in the middle of the room. It hadn’t taken long to figure out there weren’t any cameras. At first it hadn’t really meant much, but you had wondered why. You came to the conclusion that it was the only shred of decency the Board was willing to give the prisoners.

It wasn’t until your talk with the brothers about the Pack Claim Theory that the lack of camera came back to your mind. A lack of camera meant you could do what you needed without interruptions.

The idea was simple, in theory. You, Dean and Sam would come here, to Mick, and get your injection. Witnessing the process would set the brothers on edge, something that didn’t need faking, which would make Mick nervous. That part of the plan had been a success. Next, you and Sam would- for a lack of a better word- mate. It wasn’t exactly romantic, but honestly considering how you and Dean bonded, this wasn’t that bad.

An important part of the plan relied on Sam’s control. He couldn’t knot you. As much as you knew your body would want and need him to, and he would want it just as badly, if he knotted you it would complicate the next part of the plan.

Somehow, you needed to get into solitary confinement. It was different to the Pit, a place used to segregate Alphas in rut. Despite the fact Alphas were medicated to keep their biology from sending them into rut, some ran hotter than others which burned away the medication. You didn’t know the ins and outs of it all, but when the brothers explained it to you, it was clear that at least one of them knew what they were talking about through experience- your money was on Dean.

Getting into solitary confinement came after the mating. You couldn’t do it before, because there was no way Sam would be able to join you without his mark on your throat, hence having sex in the doctor’s office.

“This always felt more romantic and sexy in pornos,” you mumbled, pulling away from Sam.

He chuckled lightly, looking down at you with that same kind shine in his eyes. “The romance will come later. Right now…” he started to undo the buttons of his own clothes, “let me help you.”

**Bamby**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Warnings_ : Explicit language (‘c’ word again). A/B/O dynamics. Heat. Smut. Fingering. Voyeurism. Exhibitionism. Dirty talk. Praise!kink. Unprotected sex. Descriptions of Sam’s monster… you know. Claiming. Marking (in a different sense). Ketch.**

**Bamby**

Sam approaching, shortening the practically non-existent space between the two of you, had your heart racing. Anticipation. Exhilaration. You weren’t sure how you were supposed to feel. But, luckily for you, your body took thinking out of the equation when you were suddenly hit with a terrible cramp.

Hissing, you pressed a hand to your stomach as pain flashed through your core and across your face.

“I got you,” Sam whispered as his large hands grabbed your thighs to spread them. “I got you.”

When he set himself between your legs, his bare cock brushing against your hot flesh, you felt the need to look down at him. That’s when you felt a cold rush of hesitation flood you.

“S-s-sam… I don’t… I don’t think…”

Leaning down, he captured your lips with his, silencing you with a quick kiss before he pulled away. As his lips left yours you felt something different prodding at your folds. Looking down once more, you found his fingers gently stroking, collecting your slick, before they pressed into your cunt.

A gasp left your lips as Sam watched with wonder and awe that was mixed with the slightest amount of smugness. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

With his promise spoken, you both dragged your eyes down each other’s bodies before letting them lock onto where his fingers were fucking into you. The sight of those two, large, long digits thrusting in and out of your slick hole had both of you groaning. His hand was soaked, drenched in your juices.

“Fuck.” He picked up the pace, pushing in deeper, seeking out that one special spot.

“Higher and to the left.”

Pulling your eyes away from Sam, you looked over to Dean. You’d expected him to be tense, which he was… you just didn’t expect to see the lust you found in his gaze.

The way he was watching you and his brother, how his eyes lingered on where Sam’s hand was fucking into you, it was one of the most erotic things you’d ever seen. His gaze ran over you, taking in the way you arched, the thin lining of sweat coating your skin, the clenching of all your muscles, the way your head fell back and lips parted in a needy moan once Sam found that perfect spot.

Dean’s eyes met yours then and you knew, you just _knew_ he was hard. Achingly hard, straining in his clothes. You could practically feel the heat and throb of his cock, desperate for relief.

Sam leaned down then, sucking at your neck as he picked up the pace with his fingers. “He’s letting us do this,” he whispered against your clammy skin. “That’s how much we want you. We’ll share. Give you everything you’ll ever want or need.”

“Argh!” Your body spasmed as he focused on that one spot and nothing else. “Sam!” Lifting your hands from where they’d been clawing at the plastic mattress, you grabbed his shoulder, digging your growing claws into him. “ _Fuck_!”

With Sam finger fucking you, and Dean watching every second of it, you came crashing down into your climax.

“Good girl.” Sam pressed a kiss to your throat as he removed his fingers, wrapping them around his cock before he pumped himself once, twice, three times.

You were drawn to his face, watching as a look of pure pleasure crossed his perfect features. Fingering you, listening to you unfold, feeling you clench around his digits, feeling you drench his hand in your slick… Sam needed you now.

Wrapping your legs around his hips, you drew him closer until his cock slid against your folds. The two of you groaned at the feel, lips quickly finding each other as he dragged himself along you, slicking himself up. He was huge, thick… bigger than Dean. If you hadn’t known he was an Alpha already, his cock would have given it away. No Beta would know what to do with such a beast. An Omega would be worse off. Sam didn’t just have the cock of an Alpha… he had an Alpha cock.

Lining his cock up, Sam deepened the kiss, leaning into you, as he pushed into your waiting cunt.

“Fuck,” you breathed against him, feeling him stretch you further than you’d ever felt before. “Fuck!”

He held himself as still as possible, but the restraint was too much for him, making his body vibrate with that need he felt deep inside. Shaking against you, clutching at the bed with a grip that was bound to tear the mattress to shreds, he tried to breathe through it. But the more he focused on not moving, the more he did.

The vibrations were both amazing and too much. Feeling the Alpha inside you, inside him, demanding control, was like nothing you’d felt before. It hurt, just a little, and scared you, but not too much. The thought of him having to hold back so strongly told you just how much he held back on a daily basis, and you would have never guessed it, but that invoked a new kind of attraction inside you.

Dean had always seemed like more of an Alpha between the two… feeling Sam now, you knew better.

He pulled out and slammed in suddenly, control slipping.

“Sam!” Your legs and arms wrapped around him, body hugging his for so many reasons you weren’t even sure what was going on in your mind anymore.

All you knew was that you needed him to fuck you, _now_.

Understanding what you needed, feeling it himself, Sam dragged out before pushing back in.

Having to take it slow, in order to keep control and make sure he didn’t hurt you, had his hands quickly letting the mattress go before they gripped your hips. His hold was tight, but sure. He was determined to keep himself from hurting or scaring you, determined to keep himself in check, and you could feel that strength of character in the tightness of his grip.

Tearing his lips from yours, Sam rested his forehead on your shoulder as he began to really move.

Sam moved in a steady rhythm, keeping a pace that pressed into you not too slowly, and not too quickly. You arched into him, trying to give as much as you got, but his grasp held you in place, and when you squirmed to much he nipped at your shoulder to keep you from moving.

Fingers pressing against his back, claws digging into his flesh, you let Sam take complete control as you gave yourself to him. Instead of focusing on the Alpha inside you… you focused on the other.

With the way Sam was holding you and resting his head, you could see over his back. Looking passed Sam, you found your eyes falling on Dean once more. There, your gaze stayed as you watched your Alpha watch his brother fuck you.

His eyes were dark and hungry, the lust dilating his pupils until there was barely a speck of green to be seen. Dean didn’t just watch you, though, you noticed the way he would take note of his brother’s movements and the way you reacted to them, as if he was planning on learning from this chance. Seeing the desire on your face, and the way your body gave Sam everything he wanted, was something Dean wanted to experience firsthand. He wanted to know how to fuck you just as good as his brother currently was.

It’s not like he hadn’t fucked you hard and good… but in that moment, as he watched Sam suck a mark onto the curve of your breast, Dean realised the times you had slept together had been about getting to the end, not about enjoying the journey.

“Soon,” you promised on a gasp.

Dragging his gaze away from your arching back, Dean’s eyes met yours. He understood in an instant. He could see you wanted him just as much, even as Sam continued to thrust in and out of you in that painstakingly perfect pace.

Sam, not wanting you too focused on his brother, dragged his lips along your skin before they rested by your ear. “I’ve wanted this since I first laid eyes on you. Knew you were mine.” A low growl from Dean had Sam chuckling. “My mistake…” He gave a sudden thrust. “Knew you were _ours_.”

Eyes rolling back, you let them flutter closed as your body fell limp. Sam kept you up, his mouth finding your throat once more as he pulled you closer and closer to your high. You could feel him, his knot, growing thicker, and in that moment you wanted nothing more than to be locked to him. You wanted to feel the stretch of his cock as he filled you with his seed.

Teeth pierced your skin and you screamed. You shook against him, feeling your walls clench around his cock, drawing him further into you. Claws dug into him, breaking the skin, as you scratched at his back. Head falling back, you were helpless to the bone shaking pleasure he pulled out of you.

Blood pooled at the wound as Sam snarled, his control slipping. The pace he’d been keeping was thrown away as the Alpha began to buck into you, desperate to mate. His teeth remained buried in your throat, on the opposite side to your other mark, as he fucked you hard and fast.

“Sam.” Dean’s hard but controlled warning broke through Sam’s haze just in time.

Sam quickly pulled out before it was too late, spilling himself all over your stomach.

He groaned and twitched, watching as his seed coated you. Your own gaze was drawn to the sight, and unable to look away as you watch an obscene amount of cum spill from his cock.

“Fuck,” he groaned as he reached down to stroke his sensitive shaft.

When it became too much, he let himself go and reached for you instead, running his finger over the mess he’d left. You twitched, watching him spread it around. One finger became two, two became three, and soon enough he wasn’t just spreading it, but he was rubbing it into you.

Lifting his gaze from where his fingers continued their work, he tilted his head to catch your attention and waited until you looked up to meet his eyes. When you did, he grinned. “I can’t wait to knot you.”

The sound you made was terribly needy, and incredibly hot.

“We good?” Dean asked from where he still stood by the doctor.

You’d actually forgotten about Mick. Seeing him now, you nodded at him. Dean, understanding your gesture, grabbed the doc’s shoulder and turned him until he faced you and Sam. Completely indifferent to the audience, Sam leaned down to nuzzle and lick at his mark on your neck as your cold eyes met the doctor’s.

“Call Ketch.”

***

Sam was helping you pull your clothes on, taking any chance he can get to touch you. His fingers purposefully dragged along your skin, brushing spots that would then be left covered in goosebumps. He leaned in to press gentle kisses to your shoulder, throat, jaw and cheek. He was an Alpha high on phenylethylamine.

Dean was honestly no better. He stood by your side, brushing your hair out of the way as Sam helped you dress. He lifted your hand once it was free to press lingering kisses to your palm before nuzzling it. The pheromones from your heat were affecting him just as much as they were affecting Sam, turning him into a infatuated Alpha.

They were both practically purring as they nudged and nuzzled you, making sure to scent their respective marks that adorned your throat.

Mick was tense and clearly uncomfortable as he stood by his desk, back as rigid as the asshole who you were all waiting for.

“Relax, Doc.” You grinned at him as the last of your clothes were put back into place.

“Relax?” he scoffed. “You do realise Ketch might not even care that you’re in heat, or that they’re your Alphas. He could throw you in the Pit and let the animals down there have at you.”

Dean and Sam growled lowly then, inching closer to you- which you thought was impossible considering how close they’d already been.

Ignoring them both, you shrugged at Mick, jumping off the bed. Since getting your fix from Sam, you were feeling _much_ better. “Look, all ya gotta do is remind him that I am walking, talking profit. Without me you guys don’t get your money from the drug companies.”

“The drugs won’t work on you now!” he snapped.

Your grin returned. “Let’s not pretend the Board won’t find something else they can use on me.”

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Mick let his gaze drop to the ground.

“We’re not asking for much. We’re asking for something you guys give Alphas in rut. Only difference is, you’ll be throwing me in confinement, but it won’t be so… solitary. These two will be with me.” You gestured to Sam and Dean as they stood behind you. “Or I’ll die, and the money goes with me.”

Right on time, there was a knock on the door.

Mick took a deep breath, looking to the three of you before he started forward, straightening his back with each step. By the time he reached the door he was ready- or as ready as he’d ever be- looking more confident than you thought possible.

Opening the door, he nodded and greeted Ketch- along with the three guards with him- before taking a step to the side.

Ketch froze at the sight of you and your Alphas. Then, to make matters worse, his eyes fell to your neck. You swore you heard the click of his jaw as it tensed the instant he spotted your second mark.

“Well, this is a surprise.” He tried to play indifferent, but you could see passed the façade. He was pissed.

 _Good_.

Clearing his throat, Mick gave a short nod. “I was hoping you and your men could escort these three to one of the solitary units. They’ll need to be there for the duration of Miss Y/L/N’s heat.”

“No they won’t,” Ketch argued. “What they can give her she can find in the Pit.”

“And are you going to be the one that explains how we lost a viable source of income to a pack of animals?” Mick asked so smoothly you were instantly impressed.

Ketch’s jaw ticked again. “Fine. We’ll take her. But only one of the Alphas.”

“No.” Mick wasn’t bending today. “Anyone who understands basic biology knows that without their Alpha, an Omega suffers through their heat. Sometimes they even die. She has two marks, two claims. That means she has two Alphas. All three of them are going.” He turned his full attention to Ketch. “If you can’t do it, I’ll find someone who will.”

_Well… fuck me._

Nostrils flaring with anger he had to restrain, Ketch gave a stiff nod before he turned on his heels. You couldn’t keep the smug grin from your face as you followed him knowing your two Alphas were right behind you.

**Bamby**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Warnings_ : Explicit language. A/B/O dynamics. Talk of violence. Talk of death/murder. Heat. Mentions of smut, but other than some dirty talk you’re gonna have to wait.**

**Bamby**

You walked behind Ketch, with Sam and Dean behind you and two more guards following behind them. You and your Alphas carried a pillow and blanket each, the stink of bleach used to clean the white sheets wafting into your nose. The whole place smelt sterile as you walked down long winding halls that were pale and very hospital-like, a stark comparison to the rest of the prison you’d seen.

It wasn’t what you’d been expecting. You thought it would have been some dark and dank hole to keep rut induced Alphas away from the population. Instead, you found yourself walking along the linoleum hallway as Ketch brought you to the cell that would be your home throughout the duration of your heat.

Coming to a stop, Ketch slide a key into a door and unlocked it before throwing the door open. He took a step to the side, gesturing for you to enter. “Welcome to the Cage.” He grinned smugly at you.

Fighting of a glare or grimace, you shifted your hold on your blankets and pillow before stepping inside, Sam and Dean not too far behind. The door slammed shut behind them, the sound of the guards locking the door a physical full stop to your situation.

There was no going back now.

Inside the ‘Cage’ you came to a stop. It really wasn’t what you’d been expecting. Instead of the dark, dank dungeon you’d pictured in your mind… you were faced with a padded cell.

There was a toilet in the corner, with a sink connected to it, both polished metal that stuck out of the wall. There was a ‘bed’, but it was just a metal slap that hung out of the wall as well, two chains that stretched diagonally from the wall to the far corners for added support. A plastic mattress was thrown on top, which reminded you of the doctor’s office. But that’s all there was.

“Huh…”

Dean, who was moving to the bed, dropped his blanket on the floor and pillow on the mattress before plonking himself down and turning to you. “What?”

You shrugged. “Nothing… I just thought…”

“That we were going to be shoved into some far away corner and forgotten while you work through your heat?” he asked, giving you a knowing look.

“Well, yeah.” You nodded.

He chuckled, fluffing his pillow before shifting onto his back. “If they were going to do that, they’d throw us in the Pit.”

Sam stepped up behind you, leaning down to press a kiss to your shoulder. He said nothing, just let his lips linger as he breathed in your scent.

“Keep it in your pants, Sammy,” Dean huffed, rolling his eyes at his brother.

Grinning at the older Winchester, you gave Sam’s arm a quick squeeze before you walked over to Dean. He watched, the hunger in his own eyes slowly returning as you climbed onto the mattress. Reaching for your waist, he rested his hands there as you straddled him, thighs cradling his hips.

“You were watching,” you noted, pressing a hand to his stomach before letting it slide up his chest. You followed, leaning down to capture his lips with yours in a slow kiss.

He groaned, grip on your waist tightening before his hands moved down to grab your hips. As you began to nip at his jaw he dug his fingers into you. “Sweetheart, we’ve got time.”

“Don’t you want me?” you breathed, grinding against him. “Saw you watching us. Wanted you so bad, Dean.” You pressed yourself against him hard, pulling a groan from his lips.

A hand on your back had you turning your head to look at Sam. He still wasn’t over having you before. It was clear he wanted to finish the job.

Unfortunately, Dean put a stop to it. “No, Omega.” The use of your title had you pause, looking down at him surprised. “We need to talk first. Then you can have us,” he promised, lifting you off him as he sat up before pulling you from his lap.

Sighing, you plonked yourself on the bed next to him, shifting until your back met the wall. Sam gave you one last lingering look before he moved to sit on the floor, sliding down the wall until he could sit. You assumed the distance he’d put between you was for the best, considering you both lacked a lot of you usual self-control in that moment. Dean- surprisingly- was the only thing keep you from ripping clothes apart and taking what you wanted.

“So, what’s the plan?”

Dean’s words pulled your thoughts out of the lust haze that had been clouding it, reminding you that there was work to be done.

“I… I have this guy…”

Both brothers instantly tensed, equal amounts surprised and possessive. The thought of you having a guy on the outside sent the Alphas on edge. You were theirs, and theirs alone.

“Not that kinda guy,” you assured them, rolling your eyes. “Honestly, I hate most things with dicks, you really think I’d have some boyfriend out in the real world?”

“Guys would kill to get a piece of you,” Sam noted.

His brother nodded. “I have.”

“You didn’t kill to get a piece. You killed to protect me,” you countered.

Lips pulling into a grin, he leaned back against the wall beside you, arm lifting to drape over your shoulder. “And now look where we are.”

You just rolled your eyes again, going on, “I have a boss. Kinda. He just pays me to do a few odd jobs here and there.”

“Have you killed for him before?” Sam asked suddenly.

There was the slightest of pauses before you met his gaze. “A girl’s gotta eat.”

“So you’re his hitman?” Dean sounded a little surprised. “I thought you just killed randomly.”

“That’s stupid. That’s how you get caught.” You turned your head to look at him. “I’m good at what I do. I have some semblance of self-control.”

Sure, you had some contacts that hired you to do a few things, but it was rare for one of them to call you to actually kill someone. This guy, though, had good money, and a lot of enemies. You had a talent, and a thirst for blood. It only made sense the two of you worked together.

Although, when your heat hit and your bloodlust grew, you did tend to get a little more violent than usual. Sometimes, that meant a few people just… disappeared. It was good to know people who could help you when situations got a little difficult.

“So, this guy… he sent you here. Why?” Dean asked, getting you back on track.

“He wants me to kill someone.” You shrugged.

It was his turn to roll his eyes. “Obviously. But who?”

“I… I don’t know,” you admitted, which got Sam’s attention.

Shifting in his seat, Sam straightened as he looked at you sceptically. “Then how do you know he didn’t just send you here to get rid of loose ends?”

“Because all I have to do is walk up to any guard and give them every detail of the guy’s life, and he’d end up right here, which is the last thing he’d want, because if it came down to that, I’d kill him,” you said simply.

“And who is this guy?” Dean asked, fingers fiddling with the strands of your hair.

You turned your gaze to the door. “I don’t know who’s listening,” you noted.

“No one,” Dean assured you. “No cameras. No microphones. Complete privacy in here.”

“Are you sure?” you asked. It just didn’t feel right to you. Why would there be no cameras in here? What made this place so special?

He nodded. “There used to be, but after a few… disturbing ruts… they took everything out. There’s cameras in the hall, and a guard will come to give us some food every now and then. They push it through that.” He gestured to a slot in the door. “The latch opens and they just slide a tray in.” He shrugged.

Raising a brow, you gave him a pointed look. “You know a lot about this place.”

“The drugs they give us don’t really work on Dean,” Sam explained.

“Which is why they throw him into the Pit,” you countered.

“Yeah… not all the time,” Dean started, a grin tugging on his lips. “There’s only so many bodies they can carry out of this place before people start asking questions. You’re not the only way the Board gets money. The more people they keep alive in here, the more cash they get from the government.”

“And what government are we talking about? Does anyone even know where we are?” You glanced at each brother.

Dean shrugged. “My guess is somewhere in the UK. All the Brits around the place… no way we’re still in the States.”

“Chuck isn’t British,” you noted.

“Chuck?” they both questioned at the same time.

“Yeah. You know. The guy who runs this place. The warden or whatever.”

Dean shifted on the spot, turning to face you a little better. “You met the warden?”

Looking between them, you couldn’t keep the confusion from your face. “You haven’t?”

“No one has,” Sam answered.

“Well, I have,” you countered. “Kevin, too. Chuck escorted me to our cell.” When the brothers just continued to look confused, you didn’t understand. “You seriously never met the guy?”

“As far as we know, people get thrown in here and that’s it,” Dean told you, leaning back against the wall again. “They don’t care about us, just the money they can earn. If there is a guy that runs the place, outside of the Board, then he either needs his throat ripped out, or he has no idea how shit the place is.”

“Or he doesn’t care,” Sam added.

Dean gave a short nod to his brother. “Or that. Like some deadbeat dad that’s dumped us at the fire station… but instead of a dad it’s a warden, and instead of a fire station it’s Hell.”

This was news to you. The first thing that happened when you arrived was your meeting with Chuck. You remembered the stain on his shirt and his nervous behaviour. You’d assumed it was routine, that everyone met him, but now you were questioning how different your circumstances really were.

Was it because you were an Omega? Because you were female? Because they were concerned about your reputation for killing so many Alphas, and you were going to be tossed in with a whole prison full of them?

“Back to your job.” Dean pulled your attention back to him. “So, you can’t tell us the name of your boss, and you don’t know who he wants you to kill. What do you know?”

“How are you supposed to do the job if you don’t know the details?” Sam elaborated.

“I do know details,” you countered. “I was told to get caught, make sure to be busted doing something that’ll tip me over the edge and get me thrown away somewhere intended on keeping me forever. Find a friend, and ask them if they know about the morning star.”

“The morning star?” Dean didn’t sound too convinced. “I still think this was a stitch up. The guy just wanted you out of his hair.”

When you shot his brother a glare, Sam quickly cut the two of you off, trying to keep the peace- you might be a pack now, but that didn’t keep Dean from getting under your skin. “You need to find a friend?”

“Yeah.” You nodded, keeping your focus on him instead of the older Alpha. “But I’m still trying to figure that part out. Never been great at riddles.”

“It’s not a riddle.” You could practically feel the roll of Dean’s eyes. “You only have one friend from the outside world in here.”

“He is _not_ a friend,” you snapped.

Sam tensed, knowing who you were talking about in an instant. Unlike his brother, Sam knew why things were so tense between you and Castiel. He’d heard the conversation between you and your former friend. He knew things weren’t great between you, so he understood your train of thought. But…

“He is the only person you know from the outside world,” he noted.

You turned to glare at him. “Castiel is anything but a friend.”

Pushing himself to his feet, Sam nodded as he stepped towards you. “I get it.” He lifted a hand to cup your cheek. “But you gotta think about it with a clear mind. Who else could this ‘friend’ be? Who else would understand your boss? Did they know each other?”

Grinding your teeth, you groaned. “Yes.”

“Did Cas know them enough to understand some coded message you might give him?”

“Yes,” you sighed.

“Then you know what you have to do,” he noted, leaning down to capture your lips with his.

“Go ask him about a morning star,” Dean mumbled.

Pulling away from Sam, you turned to glare at your other Alpha. “You’re a dick.”

“I got one. I’m not one. There is a difference.” He grinned, lowering his arm from your shoulders to adjust his crotch.

Your eyes followed the movement, your agitation fading as hunger began to replace it. Both brothers sniffed the air, your scent quickly filling the room.

“Heats coming back,” Sam noted as he brushed your hair behind your shoulder so he could lean in to press a kiss to your throat. “What do you want? _Who_ do you want?”

You gasped as he nipped at your skin. “Both, preferably. But… I don’t think I could… at the same time.” You turned to look up at Sam. “Dean didn’t get to have any fun before.”

“Oh, I had plenty of fun. But Sammy didn’t get to knot you,” Dean countered, bringing his hand up to your chin to turn your face towards him. “How about this, baby… how about you let Sam knot that delicious pussy…” he ran the pad of his thumb along your bottom lip, “and you let me have that mouth of yours?”

Your panties were soaked in an instant.

Smelling your fresh arousal, Dean grinned, leaning in to capture your lips in a chaste kiss before he murmured against you, “Show me what you got.”

**Bamby**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Warnings_ : Explicit language. A/B/O dynamics. Heat. Straight off the bat smut. Threesome. Oral (male and female receiving). Fingering. Dirty talk (including a hint of lactation!kink?). Unprotected smut. Breeding!kink. Anal play. Knotting. Fluff. Angst. Mentions of past violence and assault.**

**Bamby**

Leaning in, you crushed your lips to Dean’s as you shifted until you could straddle him. He groaned into your mouth, both hands grasping your face to keep you in place.

Sam didn’t just standby, he reached in to start peeling off your clothes. The brothers worked in tandem, moving you where they each needed so your clothes could be discarded. But they took their time as they did it, dragging material down your quickly heating and sensitive skin. You clawed at whatever you could grasp once they finally touched your flesh.

Once you were completely naked you attacked Dean, ridding him of his own clothes. He moved so he was along the bed, that way you could kneel by the end as you tore at his clothes needily. You didn’t bother stripping him all the way, instead you just pulled off whatever was in your way before you could grasp his cock in your hand. He bucked into your fist as it curled around his hard shaft, groaning as he watched you lean down to lick along a vein.

Hands grasped your hips, shifting you closer to the edge and spreading your thighs as he knelt down on the ground. You felt his tongue stroke along your folds and moaned as you wrapped your lips around Dean, taking him into your mouth. The older Winchester’s hand came up to grab the back of your head as he let you suck him, but also offered a little guidance. Sam took his time, stroking gently, only dipping his tongue in ever so slightly to brush your clit. It was agonising and perfection.

Relaxing your throat, you started to take Dean further, feeling him slid down your throat. He growled, fingers tightening their hold on your hair. You could taste him, the familiar taste of cock with the added deliciousness that was entirely Dean. He was warm, thick, and aching in your mouth, desperate to fuck you senseless but holding back so you could enjoy just as much as he was.

When all your attention was on Dean, you body slightly used to Sam’s ministrations, the younger brother brought two fingers to your slit and pushed in without warning. You groaned against Dean, almost choking on his cock which was down your throat. Sam just chuckled, fingers buried knuckle deep in your pussy.

“Don’t stop,” Dean demanded on a grunt as his hand started guiding your movements.

But it was hard. No, not just his cock… moving was hard. With Sam scissoring you open, flicking his tongue over your clit, his face buried in your thighs… you could hardly focus on anything other than the simmering need he was stoking inside you.

Growling lowly, Dean fisted your hair to hold you in place before he started fucking up into your mouth. If you weren’t going to move, he would.

Hands flat on the bed, you were helpless to the onslaught. You moan and groaned, mouth watering around Dean and pussy getting wetter and wetter as Sam continued to fuck you with two fingers and his tongue.

Dean was close, you could feel it. His hold was tightening, his breathing was laboured. He was close.

You let him fuck your mouth, finding some enjoyment out of it. You never would have thought that being used the way he was using you would be hot, but here you were, salivating around him. Wanting nothing more than the salty taste of him coming down your throat.

It didn’t take long before you got what you wanted.

“Wanna see you.” Dean adjusted his hold on your hair, lifting your head so your eyes met as he kept thrusting into your mouth.

Seeing you look at him with lust darkened eyes was too much for him. He came with an almost howl, his cock deep in your throat as he emptied a stream of seed into your mouth.

When he was down he let your hair go but didn’t let you go completely. Cupping your cheek, he lifted you off him and brought you closer so he could kiss you, not caring that he could taste himself on your lips. It was sweet, gentle, caring, a kiss that contrasted the way he’d been using you just moments before.

As he continued to kiss you slowly Sam continued to finger and lick you in that way that made your toes curl.

Pulling back, Dean stroked your cheek with his thumb as he looked to his brother. “She’s close.”

With that admission, Sam dived for your g-spot with his fingers as his lips wrapped around your clit to suck hard. You came crashing down, your screams swallowed as Dean kissed you again, this time with more fierce passion and need.

Everything burst with ecstasy, a high spreading through you that was both cool and hot. Your head span, everything going dizzy. If it wasn’t for Dean holding you up you were sure you would have collapsed on the bed in a screaming and writhing mess.

Standing up, Sam slid his hand along the back of your thigh, across your ass, and up to your back. Gently, carefully, knowing you were still riding out the last of your orgasm, he pushed you forward. Somehow Dean understood and shifted as well, moving until his legs hung off the end off the bed as you straddled him. He laid down, wrapped his arms around you as he guided you down to lay on his chest.

“Relax,” Sam cooed, running a hand up and down your back.

Dean nuzzled your neck, pressing gentle kisses where he could reach as you shuddered against Sam’s touch. His hand followed his previous trail back, down your back, across your ass and along your thigh before it left you completely. You hummed, taking the reprieve from his touch while you could, nuzzling into Dean. He nuzzled back, and before you knew it you were snuggling and purring against each other, still high from your climaxes.

You could hear Sam behind you, removing his clothes, letting them drop to the ground around his ankles. You could hear him step closer to you, the heat of his skin so close to your making you moan and grind against Dean. Your actions made the older brother flinch, his cock that was sandwiched between you twitching back to life.

Hands were back at your hips, shifting you into position before one let go. You could imagine Sam grabbing his cock and lining it up. Following the image came the feel of the head of his cock nudging at your folds. Your body instinctively pressed against it, begging for him to thrust into you.

Running his cock along your folds, his other hand gently massaged your thigh where he was grasping it. “Relax,” he repeated. “It’s a different angle, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“If you don’t fuck me, Sam, I’m going to hurt you,” you grumbled, head buried in Dean’s neck.

Both brothers chuckled at your warning. Dean continued to nuzzle, arms wrapped around you. Sam gave your thigh one more squeeze… and then he was pushing in.

It was slow, dragging, and painfully incredible. You groaned at the feel of him stretching and pushing, pressing into every part of you that had been humming peacefully after your last orgasm. Now your insides were burning with a need for more. The friction from his cock pressing into you added to your heat, driving your craving for him and his knot higher.

When Sam was as deep as he could get, his thick monstrous cock wedged deep inside you, he stopped. You groaned against Dean, claws digging into his pillow by his head, but he just continued to litter light kisses along your neck and shoulder while his brother tortured you.

“Fuck,” Sam breathed, leaning over you. You felt his breath on your back as he shuddered, fighting the urge to fuck you senseless. “You’re so tight. _How_?”

Dean chuckled in the crook of your neck. “We’re the only Alphas she’d had.”

Sam bucked into you at the comment. “What?”

“Mm-hmm,” his brother hummed, nipping at your ear. “She’s untouched, Sammy.”

You yelped at the feel of Sam’s extended claws digging into the flesh of your hips as he suddenly gave a shallow but hard thrust. “No one else?” he asked, words directed at you.

Turning your head as best as you could, you met his gaze. “No one else.”

All self-control slipped away with those three words.

With a grunt and a growl, Sam pulled out slowly and then pushed back in hard and fast. The pace was slow at first, your body too tight for him to move at the pace he wanted. But soon enough, slick acting as the natural lubrication it was intended for, body giving into him, Sam felt all restraint give. Then he was fucking you.

Fisting at the pillow by Dean’s head, you gasped as his brother fucked you hard and fast, unrelenting and unforgiving. His grip was tight enough to leave bruises, his claws still digging into your skin. You could hear him growling and grunting with each thrust, his eyes glued to where he was disappearing into your greedy and eager hole.

Dean’s cock was still sandwiched between the two of you, and with his brother fucking you as frantically as he was, it reawakened Dean’s cock until it was throbbing against your stomach. The friction of your body dragging along his had Dean squeezing his eyes shut and holding you closer as he took all the pleasure he could from the position you were in.

Sam was fucking into you, Dean was fucking against you. Once more, you were their toy, and once more you were loving every bit of it.

“Gonna knot you, Omega,” Sam promised. “Been dying to knot you since you walked out of that van in chains,” he groaned at the memory. “Can’t wait to get you out of here so I can tie you up and play with you properly.”

Your teeth scraped along Dean’s throat at that particular comment.

“Want that, baby?” Dean asked as he continued to rut against you. “Want Sammy and me to tie you up? Fuck you while you can’t move? Take what we want from you?” Your needy whimper was your only response. “Tell us. Tell us what else you want.”

“Everything.” It was a lame response, but with Sam bruising thrusting in and out of you, and Dean’s cock wedged between you, there was nothing else you could say.

Dean chuckled. “Everything? Like pups?”

“Fuck!” Sam roared as your walls squeezed him harder than ever before. “Yes!” He somehow managed to fuck you harder then, the pace slowing but the force increasing. “She wants it, Dean. She’s squeezing me right now. She wants it.”

“Me, too.” Dean nuzzled into you, so different from his brother’s eager thrusting. “Wanna fill you up,” he whispered into you ear as Sam continued to fuck you, bringing you back to that high peak. “Wanna see you round with pups. Can’t wait to see how big your tits get. Bet they’ll taste good.”

A finger ran along a hole that had never been touched.

You jumped, trying to free yourself from Dean’s hold, but he didn’t budge. “It’s okay.” He pressed a kiss to your temple, his arms tightening around you. “You’ll like it,” he promised.

Sam’s finger ran along your asshole, before dipping down to collect some slick and cover the hole. He repeated the action a few times, watching as you twitched each time he touched the uncharted territory. You were tense, unsure, and a little scared, but you trusted them and you couldn’t deny the truth… it was actually turning you on.

Pushing against the hole ever so slightly, Sam tested the waters to see your reaction. You tensed, but Dean was right there to coax you into relaxing, assuring you that neither of them would hurt you. When your body finally relaxed, Sam pressed into you.

“Oh my, Go-” you cut yourself off with a groan, eyes rolling into the back of your head.

With Sam fucking into your pussy, Dean rutting against your stomach, Sam’s finger in your ass and Dean muttering dirty words into your ear, you came. Burying your face against Dean, you cried out your climax until there was nothing but sweet darkness.

***

When you came to, you found yourself curled up on the bed with Sam behind you and his knot still locked in place. You’d passed out before he’d finished, but you were glad you’d come to before he slipped out. Feeling him lodged into your pussy made you feel all kinds of tingly.

“Hey.”

Your eyes flitted over to Dean as he sat across the cell on the floor, watching you and his brother. He smiled at you, making your heart flutter. For a bunch of cold murderers, you were all pretty mushy when it came to each other.

“Sam asleep?” you asked, making sure to keep your voice low just in case he was.

But movement behind, against and inside you told you he wasn’t. “No.” He leaned in to press a kiss to your shoulder. “How you feeling?”

Thinking about an appropriate response, you grinned before answering, “High.”

Both brothers chuckled at your comment, Sam’s arm- which was wrapped around you- tightened its hold, pulling you closer to him.

Dean watched, a fond look on his face. There was none of the animosity or jealousy he’d had before Sam had claimed you. It was as if your bond with his brother settled everything into place. Even inside yourself, you could feel a peace that had been shaken before. Having only Dean’s claim had caused an imbalance but it was clear, in that moment, that you all belonged together.

“Why do they call you the Omen?” Dean asked out of nowhere.

You tensed as the calm you’d been enjoying faded away.

Sam could feel the change and pressed a kiss to your shoulder once more, as if he thought it would help. It did, but not completely.

“You’ve got scars,” Dean noted.

“So do you,” you countered.

Dean just gave you a pointed look, not letting you dodge the question like that. He could tell there was a dark past in your story. From the moment he’d seen you with Lucifer he could tell you’d been through some terrible shit.

“You’ve got scars, physical and mental ones. Something must have happened, because there is no way you wanted to be this when you grew up.”

Sighing, you averted your eyes. “You’re right.” You lifted your hand in front of your face, running a finger along a jagged scar that sat on your palm. “My first kill… was self-defence,” you started. “I was walking home. Alone. At night. He was feral, Alpha and drunk. He tried to rape me, so I stabbed him with his beer bottle and cut myself in the process. I was sitting there for… God I don’t even know how long. I was just sitting there, next to his dead body, looking at the scar. I was in shock.”

The brothers were tense as they let you go on.

“I heard a noise. Scared the shit out of me.” You continued to run your finger along the scar. “It was an owl. It was looking right at me, and just for a second everything was calm. I wasn’t freaking out about killing someone. I wasn’t freaking out because I could have been raped or killed. I was just looking at an owl.” You shrugged. “And then it looked away suddenly, as if something caught its attention, and then it was flying off. I swear, it felt like it was warning me. So I got up and I went to run, but I stopped and looked down at the body first. When the owl flew away one of its feathers fell off and floated onto the guy, and I have no idea why, but I picked it up and I kept it.”

You could picture the white feather sitting on a string you usually wore around your neck. Right now it was waiting for you to get out of here so you could put it back on.

“Like a trophy?” Dean asked, voice tight.

“No.” You shook your head, looking up to meet his gaze. “Like a reminder. I wanted to remind myself that I was strong and capable, but no one else would see that.”

Sam shifted behind you. “That’s not true.”

“Yeah.” You smiled sadly. “It is.”

Dean was still trying to fit piece together. “So why’d you leave them on the bodies?”

“I don’t leave them on all the bodies,” you noted. “Just the Alphas.”

Sam nudged you lightly. “You told Kevin you’d only killed Alphas.”

You couldn’t help but grin as you looked over your shoulder at him. “Just to calm him down. He was scared I was going to kill him.”

“Your secret’s safe with us,” Sam assured you, smiling lightly as he leaned in to press a gentle kiss to your lips.

Not finished with his questioning, Dean pulled you out of the moment as he asked, “Why only the Alphas?”

Pulling away from Sam, you looked over to Dean again, shrugging. “To cover my tracks for one. And as a reminder to others. To remind them that thinking someone is weak just because they’re an Omega is a quick way to get killed.”

**Bamby**


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***HEED THE WARNINGS***

**_Warnings_ :  Explicit language. A/B/O dynamics. Angst. Implied smut. Drugs. Medical stuff. Angst! Possible forced abortion (D&C like procedure). Threats. Ketch. Violence. ANGST!**

**Bamby**

During the days you and the Winchesters were holed up in the ‘Cage’ you’d eventually given up on the bed and relocated to the floor. It was padded and big enough so the three of you could do whatever the hell you wanted without having to manoeuvre around the bed.

The brothers had tried to convince you to take a step further, both of them wanting to be in you at the same time. But even while affected by your heat, you weren’t desperate enough for that. Without extra lubrication and preparation you weren’t ready to stick one of them in your ass or both of them… together… elsewhere.

Still, you all enjoyed yourselves. The brothers had their fill of you and vice versa. By the fourth day you were drunk from them and the high you felt from their touch.

You were all asleep, curled together on the floor, when the room started filling with gas.

Waking up coughing, you tried to cover you mouth from whatever was filling the air. But your hand wasn’t enough and you weren’t wearing any clothes that could help you.

Dean and Sam woke, coughing as well, but it seemed whatever was in the gas was affecting them more. They tried to cover you, protect you, but they just slumped on the floor, dizzy and weak. When the door burst open none of you stood a chance.

Ketch stalked in, gas mask on, and headed straight for you. Internally you fought, swore and screamed. But in reality you just slumped in his hold as he picked you up and carried you out of the room, leaving your Alphas behind.

***

You woke up strapped to a bed in an office that resembled Mick’s, but you knew it wasn’t his. The layout was slightly different, but if that wasn’t a give away, the blonde woman in the doctor’s coat told you enough.

She smiled at you, but it didn’t reach her eyes. In fact it just made her look colder. “Morning, I’m Doctor Antonia Bevel, but you can call me Toni. I’ll be taking over your case from now on,” she noted in a British accent that made your skin crawl.

“Where’s Davies?” you asked, keeping your voice cool and collected.

Turning away from you, Toni glanced at someone else in the room, her smile turning into a coy grin.

Following her gaze, you found yourself staring at Ketch. He was grinning as well, watching you as he stood in front of the door, watching and waiting, a knowing look in his eyes. He made you want to rip his eyes out and hurl all at the same time. Never had you hated and feared someone so equally as you feared and hated him.

“He’s… no longer with us,” Ketch answered simply.

There was no doubt in your mind that Mick was dead. He’d crossed a line and stepped up, he’d done the right thing, and it cost him his life. You knew it. You just did.

“Now, Y/N, let’s begin,” Toni moved to grab a file and pen from her desk. “It says here that you’ve bonded with two Alphas. The Winchester brothers no less,” she read from the file. “And you’ve had two heats where you mated. Is that correct?” She looked up to meet your gaze and all you could do was a give a tight nod. With an answer, she went on, “Apparently you were also on some experimental medications, but there are concerns your bonds might affect the result. We’re going to have to find a way to make them work,” she noted, though you got the feeling she was just talk out loud now. “We’re going to have to get you on some kind of contraceptive pill, as well.”

Your stomach sank. It’s not like you could explain to them that you wanted pups. They wouldn’t care, and even if they did they couldn’t allow it. You were in prison. The intention was to keep you here forever. Any pup you might have behind these walls would be ripped away from you, so there was no point in arguing.

But the way Dean had talked, and the way Sam had fucked you harder at the thought of pups. You wanted to start a family with your Alphas. Everything might be fresh and new, and some people might think you were nuts to be thinking about something like that so soon, but it felt right. You wanted a million mini Winchesters. You wanted a pack.

“Of course,” she stepped closer to the bed where you lay, “we’re going to have to deal with anything you might have already conceived.”

Everything went cold.

Tugging on the leather binds around your wrists, eyes wide, you looked to the doctor. “What?”

She smirked at you knowingly. “What, you thought we were going to take the chance and hope your slutting around didn’t create some kind of monster in there?” She poked your stomach with her pen. “Please, we’re not fools. Pup or no pup, we have to flush you out.” She shrugged as if it was that simple.

Time moved differently after that. Mentally everything was faster as your brain spun, trying to figure out if you were in a terrible nightmare. But physically everything moved slowly. You couldn’t move. You were stuck there, not just by the binds but by your shock. You were completely still as Ketch moved closer to the bed and Toni walked away.

How could they do this? There were laws. You had rights. You were a human being and you had rights.

At least you used to. That was before you were locked away, sold to be someone’s guinea pig. No one cared about your wellbeing anymore. You could live or die and no one would care.

 _Sam and Dean would._ The thought was supposed to be reassuring, but all it did was make you snap.

Struggling against your ties, you twisted and shifted, trying to break free. The screams came freely, mixed with curses and snarls as your fangs and claws elongated threateningly. You thrashed and fought, doing everything and anything to save yourself and the possible pup you could very well have.

Ketch, having no patience for you, moved around the bed until he was leaning over your head, his hands grasping your shoulders and forcing you into place. He was strong. Stronger than any Beta you’d met. But it wasn’t enough to stop you from moving altogether.

“Enough of that!” Ketch yelled, eyes ablaze with anger staring down at you. “Or I’ll throw you in the Cage and leave you there.”

“I’d die,” you spat.

“Without your Alphas, yes,” he snarled. “You’ll see them. During your heats. But you won’t like it. We’ve got all kinds of drugs, Y/N. I could make them rabid, feral. Turn their ruts on and never let it end. They’d fuck you ‘til you’d bleed and they wouldn’t bat an eye at your tears. We’ll dose you up with enough drugs to make you docile. You’ll lay there like the whore you are and let them tear you apart month after month. Then we’ll leave you, like a wounded animal on the side of the road. You’ll be begging for death.”

His words made your bones turn to stone as you looked into his eyes. He was enjoying the thought. Keeping you locked up, watching your Alphas uncontrollably take what their instincts screamed at them to take. He wanted you to fight. His eyes were daring you.

“You’re a sick fuck, you know that?”

Lips curling into an even chillier grin, he chuckled. “You have no idea.”

Knowing he meant every word, that it wasn’t just an empty threat but a promise he desperately wanted to fulfil, you went completely still.

“Now, Y/N, usually we’d use the suction method to do this procedure, but a lack of funding and equipment means we’re left with the more… invasive version.” Toni reappeared beside the bed, holding an instrument in her hand that made you want to squeeze your legs shut. But the leather straps around your ankles prevented that from being possible so all you could do was stare.

It was smaller than you’d anticipated, but the metal shine to it still made you cringe. It was long, with a kind of oval like loop on one end, the edges sharper around the curves.

“This is an uterine endometrial curette. We will lift the stirrups your feet are bound to and then we will spread you open with a speculum, just like they do with pap smears,” she explained. “Then we’ll use this instrument,” she gestured to the curette again, “to scrape at the lining of your uterus.”

“Will I be out for the procedure?” you asked, hopeful. If they had to do this you didn’t want to be wake to go through every step. You wanted them to knock you out so you could pretend this had all been a horrible nightmare.

Lowering the curette, Toni shook her head. “No. We can’t be sure your bonds won’t affect the medication, so we’ll be giving you a simple local anaesthesia. You will be awake but the area around your cervix will be numbed. You’ll hardly feel a thing.”

Stepping away from you, Toni got to work. You didn’t watch, though. You tried not to care or pay her any mind. Instead you just looked up at the ceiling as you felt the stirrups begin to lift. Your thump stroked along your palm, finding the jagged scar that sat there, reminding you that you were a survivor.

You would make it out of this place, and you would burn it to the ground on your way out.

***

The door closed behind Toni and Ketch. They’d unlocked all of your binds except for one wrist. You couldn’t leave just yet, they needed to make sure there were no complications after the procedure, but they knew better than to hang around and torment you more.

Ketch hadn’t just left, though. He’d made you get dressed to a certain degree, stepping in to ‘help’ when it looked like you were struggling. When his hands touched your bare skin you had to keep yourself from being sick, a gag catching in your throat. It made you want to lunge and sink your teeth into his jugular. You would have if you weren’t in shock.

You were practically catatonic as you laid there on the bed, curled into the foetal position, your free hand pressed to your stomach. Everything felt… wrong.

Neither Ketch nor Toni told you whether you’d been pregnant or not. If they were anyone else, you would have thought they were doing it to save you any unnecessary pain, but you weren’t an idiot. Not knowing was worse. At least if you knew you’d been pregnant then you could mourn the loss. If you hadn’t been pregnant you could be relieved. This way you were stuck in a state of not knowing, sitting on the edge of reassurance and grief, teetering along the edge dangerously. It would be so easy for you to fall into a dark depression of wonder and heartache.

Lying there, looking down at the leather cuff around your wrist, you stared at its lock. There was nothing within your reach that you could use to unlock yourself. Nothing you could grab to use as a weapon once they came back. It was just you, stuck on the bed in the middle of the cold sterile room.

It was in that moment you decided nothing you’d ever been put through was as bad as this. No assault, fight, beating, or abuse had been as bad as this. Alphas could tear at your clothes and get alarmingly close to assaulting you, but no one had actually violated you. Not like this at least. Everything else could be buried under bodies of your victims.

_What am I going to tell Sam and Dean?_

A tear rolled down your face at the thought of your Alphas. How were you supposed to tell him that you’d been ripped away from the little bit of peace you’d found in an otherwise hellish place, only to be poked and prodded? How were you supposed to tell them you’d been taken by Ketch and brought to Toni so they could remove a possible pup from your body?

There was no way you were just going to roll over and cry. You weren’t going to let them turn you into some snivelling Omega that submits to those above her. No one was above you. You were a monster, a killer, you were the fucking Omen and you were about to shed some blood.

In a blink of an eye your claws were out, long and sharp. You’d only ever used them to attack before, but there was always a first time for everything.

Bringing your free hand to your bound wrist, you carefully slid the claw into the lock and jiggled around until you heard the unmistakable click and felt the leather give a little. Acting fast, not knowing how much time you had before Toni or Ketch returned, you hurried over to the desk.

She was more organised than Mick, which added to your theory that she was just as monstrous as you, but was also unfortunate for her. Organisation meant it would be easier to find things, and you being you, it would be easy to set things back in place as if you’d never disturbed a thing.

Carefully, you looked through drawer after drawer until you found what you were looking for. A needle and a vial of something that read sedative on the label. You weren’t sure what I was, but it was good enough.

Stuffing it into the bra Ketch had made you put on, you made sure the packaging around the needle wouldn’t tear- the last thing you wanted was to stab yourself. Continuing your search, eventually you found something else. Something you never thought someone like Toni would have left behind.

Mick’s ID card.

The magnetic strip on the side told you it was also a key card. It was like God was giving you an all access pass to your freedom and the hell that would come with it.

Ignoring the sting that came from seeing Mick’s face, you shoved the card in your sports bra as well, against the flat of your back. Then you were turning, hurrying back to the bed as quickly as you could, ignoring the discomfort in your stomach. Climbing up, you settled back into place and quickly redid the cuff around your wrist, locking into place.

All there was left to do was wait for someone to come back and let you go so you could find your Alphas, your pack, and get the escape plan underway.

**Bamby**


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AGAIN. HEED. THE. WARNINGS**

**_Warnings_ : Explicit language. A/B/O dynamics. Angst. Ketch. Medical talk. Drugs (medicinal). Violence. Lucifer. Assault. Attempted sexual assault. Attempted murder.**

**Bamby**

When the door to the doctor’s room opened Toni had entered and stepped to the side. You laid there, on the bed, watching as four guards entered the room, one of which- of course- was Ketch. The guards waiting by the wall, watching as Toni then moved towards you.

They’d been gone for longer than you anticipated, which had given your adrenaline time to dissipate. The anger you felt was still simmering, but it was buried under exhaustion. Lying there, alone, you’re had plenty of time to think about the details of your plan. But with those details came thoughts of your Alphas, and that had caused you a tremendous amount of pain.

Sam and Dean deserved better than this. You deserved better. Which is exactly why the three of you were getting the hell out of there.

Keeping your mouth closed, you moved where Toni required you to be and waited for her to make sure you were clear to go. She took her time, no doubt attempting to make you more uncomfortable, but honestly that line had already been crossed. You couldn’t feel any worse in that moment.

“She’s fine,” Toni announced as she stepped away from you. “But there’s still risks.”

“What do you expect us to do?” Ketch asked with a bite to his tone. It was the first time you heard him actually address the doctor, and in an instant you realised he hated her.

Sighing, Toni shrugged. “Keep the Alphas away from her.”

Pulling his gaze from the doctor, Ketch turned to grin at you lewdly. “There’s only so much we can do.”

In other words, he wasn’t going to do shit. He couldn’t care less. You could be ripped apart by those animals out there and he’d probably sit back and watch with a bowl of popcorn, content and entertained. Sick fuck.

“Don’t forget she’s a source of income. If she gets hurt, if she dies, we’re the ones that have to deal with the fallout,” Toni reminded him as she pulled out some keys from her pocket. “Now, can we get this over and done with please? I have things to do,” she noted, as if all of this was a boring inconvenience.

Nodding to the other guards, Ketch stepped forward and they followed. You watched, jaw ticking, as Toni handed the key over to one of the other men. Ketch caught your attention as he pulled out a needle and syringe.

“Just to make this easier,” he explained. To anyone else it would probably appear as if he was assuring you. But you weren’t fooled. You could see the glimmer in his eyes. He was enjoying this far too much.

When the needle slid into your neck you winced, holding his gaze for as long as you could before everything felt heavy and numb before everything went dark.

***

You felt your feet dragging on the floor and two sets of hands grasping your arms. Your eyes fluttered open, the lids heavy as you woke from the sleep you were forced into.

Ketch was walking in front of you while two other guards held you as you all waked through the halls. You had no idea where they were taking you, but you hoped it was somewhere they would leave you alone. While you were determined to get out of there, to fight tooth and nail to protect yourself and your pack, you weren’t feeling up to dealing with the brutal guard.

Grey walls opened up to a doorway. It took a few seconds for you to realise they were leading you into the library. By then you were stumbling on your feet a little, getting a better grasp on your bearings.

“Y/N?” Kevin’s small and concerned voice broke through the haze in your head.

You were dropped onto one of the tables in the middle of the room. Every set of eyes in the vicinity turned to watch.

Hurrying to your side as you lay there, Kevin grabbed your hands as his own shook with worry. “What did you do to her?” he asked accusingly.

Ignoring him, Ketch turned to everyone else. “She’s been sedated and claimed. Anyone who harms her will be sent to the Pit,” he announced before walking out, followed by the other two guards.

The second their backs were turned Kevin was looking down at you again. “Hey, hey, Y/N? Y/N are you okay?”

“Where’s Sam and Dean?” you asked as you tried to sit yourself up.

“I- I don’t know. Don’t worry about them, they’ll find you,” he tried to assure you as he held your arm to help you to your feet. “I should take you back to our cell. It’s not safe out here.”

At the mention of your safety you scanned the room, taking note of who was around. Most of them were Betas, but all of them were watching. He wasn’t wrong, you weren’t safe. Ketch’s warning meant nothing to the kinds of people that would try something. A night in the Pit would be worth a round with an Omega.

But you couldn’t go sulk in your cell. You couldn’t leave your Alphas wondering. They needed to know you were out and you needed to know they were okay.

Shaking your head, squeezing your eyes shut as a wave of dizziness came over you, you pushed at his chest. “Go get Sam and Dean.”

“Y/N…”

“Go!” you snapped, shoving a little harder. “I need… I need my Alphas.”

He watched you, a different kind of shock crossing his features. He’s heard all the stories, knew all about the big, bad Omen. For a time he truly feared you and everything you were capable of. You really were the monster parents told baby Alphas about in order to try and keep them under control. But at the same time, you were just a person, and in that moment you were just an Omega who needed her men.

Nodding slowly, he let go of your arm. “Okay. Okay. I’ll…” He glanced over his shoulder at the doorway. “I’ll be right back.”

With your eyes still shut as you fought the dizziness that still spun in your head, you didn’t see him leave.

Leaning against the table, eyes closed, you tried to calm your mind down. But you could feel everything that had dimmed with the sedatives simmer again. You felt their hands on you, their eyes as they violated you in ways no one had before. You could feel the rage that came with what they did. The determination to get out of here with your pack and start fresh. It was all there, lightly bubbling on the surface, not strong enough to grasp. It all kind of just floated inside.

“Well, look what we have here.”

You skin crawled at the familiar voice. Eye opening, you met the gaze of Nick, a.k.a. Lucifer.

He grinned lewdly at you, stepping closer. “Little Omega all alone.” He looked around the room, ignoring the others who just stood by and watched. “Where’s your Alpha, little Omega?”

“Back off,” you snarled.

But he kept coming closer, kept creeping forward. “Now, is that how you should speak to an Alpha, little Omega? You should be on your knees.” He took one last step closer as your fingers curled around the tables edge. “You should bend over and present for me like the good little bitch you are. Huh? What do you say, little Omega? You wanna feel a real Alpha cock?” He grinned, lifting his hand to brush your hair away.

The instant he saw them you knew. The way his eyes went from one side of you throat to the other. The way his face fell into shock as he tried to comprehend what was right in front of him. It soon melted back into a grin as he realised what that might mean.

“Well, aren’t you lucky.” As fast as a snap of two fingers, Lucifer had your hair wrapped in his fist as he tugged your head back, exposing your throat. He eyed your two marks hungrily, pushing forward so you were forced to feel the growing lump in his pants. “Two claims. Two Alphas. You think your pussy can handle one more?”

You threw your head forward, ignoring the sting of having your hair pulled and the pain that came when your head smashed into his.

Letting your hair go, Lucifer hissed as he clutched at his now bleeding nose. You swore his eyes flashed red as he glared at you, pissed. “Little bitch. You’re gonna regret that.”

Even though you knew you were too drowsy to fight, your lips still curled into a grin. “No. I won’t.”

So focused on Lucifer, you never noticed the two other Alphas closing in. It wasn’t until they were grasping at your arms that your realised you were in deeper trouble than you first thought. They turned and forced you down onto the table as Lucifer grabbed at your clothes, tearing at them.

You struggled as best as you could, but the strength of three Alphas was too much for you to handle.

“Gonna breed you good,” Lucifer growled, pressing himself against you. “Gonna knot you ‘til you scream, bitch.”

“Hey!” One of the Alphas was pulled away from you before a new hand grabbed your arm and pulled you away. “Leave her alone!”

“Bacon!” Lucifer chuckled as he looked to Kevin as he cradled your head to his chest protectively.

The sentiment was sweet, but you all knew that Kevin couldn’t stop a group of Alphas.

Stepping forward, Lucifer grinned at the Beta. “Give her to me, or I’ll take both of you.”

The shudder that ran through Kevin made you turn into him more, hoping that your Omega scent might calm him. While no one had specifically told you what Lucifer had done in the past, you could assume he’d tormented and assaulted Kevin in more ways than you could count.

Despite his bone shaking fear, Kevin stood his ground. “No.”

“No?” Lucifer scoffed, looking around the room as if to say, ‘you hear this guy’. “No?” Shaking his head, he turned back to you and the Beta. “I’m not asking, Bacon. I’m telling. Hand her over, before you get yourself hurt.”

Yet Kevin didn’t waver once. Sticking his chin in the air and pulling you closer, he looked Lucifer in the eyes as he defied his orders. “No.”

What happened next shouldn’t have happened. Someone should have stepped in and stopped them. Someone should have done something. But everyone stood by as they watched Lucifer snap.

Reaching for the two of you, Lucifer tore you away from Kevin and pushed you onto the ground. You screamed out for your friend, trying to scurry back up to your feet as he was shoved onto to the table, his face slamming into the concrete. The cry of horror that escaped your lips as you watched his skin break and ooze with blood could be heard throughout the prison.

Lucifer let the Beta drop, giving one look to his goons, telling them they could have him, before he turned to you.

Crawling on the floor, you tried to reach for your friend as his eyes drifted closed. But before you could reach him Lucifer was on you. Straddling your waist, he turned you over and ripped at your clothes as you struggled and screamed, more desperate to get to Kevin than to save yourself.

A slap to the face made you head turn away from the Beta, away from the other Alphas as they descended on him. Lucifer didn’t let you turn back before he leaned in to scent your throat. Behind the sound of him inhaling you could hear the fists of the other Alphas as they pummelled your friend.

Tears rolled down your cheeks as you continued to struggle. But the fingers wrapped around your wrists, holding them down on the ground, kept you in place as Lucifer began to grind against you. He grinned at your distress, taking pleasure in your pain.

You honestly thought you were done for. You thought this was it. After everything, they were going to kill your best friend and take you in every way they could. This was how the beginning of a horrible turn of events was going to end.

Lucifer was suddenly pulled away from you and thrown across the room. You heard him crash into some shelves but never got the chance to look before someone was picking you up off the floor and rushing you out of the room.

The smell of a familiar Alpha filled your senses as you looked over their shoulder to see the other two Alphas on the floor, unconscious. Kevin was nowhere in sight.

Running out of the room, your rescuer brought you into the hallway and set you down by someone else. As you slid down the wall, dropping to the floor, you looked to your left and found Kevin blacked out and bruised all over.

“He needs a doctor,” you stated, doubt and fear filling your stomach. The only doctor around was Toni. You would sooner die than give Kevin up to that psychotic bitch.

“Y/N, look at me.”

Doing as you said, you turned away from Kevin and found yourself staring into bright blue eyes. “Cas?”

Instead of answering you, he grabbed the side of your head to tilt it, checking your throat. “Did he bite you?”

“What?”

“Lucifer. Did he claim you?” he asked, eyeing your newest claim. It wasn’t fresh, but it wasn’t Dean’s, so you understood the confusion.

Turning your head away weakly, you flinched at the aches in your body and the concerned sound in his voice. “No.”

“Where did he hurt you?”

“Cas-”

“Where?!” he pressed urgently.

Before you could answer, the sound of heavy feet on the concrete floor had you both turning to see a dozen or so guards headed your way. They didn’t even blink an eye at you as two collected Kevin while the rest stormed into the library. You yelled out, reaching for the Beta, but Cas pulled you back and held you behind him as the guards took your friend away.

Sitting there on the ground, looking over the Alpha’s shoulder, you watched as the rest of the guards filed out of the room, dragging Lucifer and his unconscious goons with them.

Ketch was nowhere to be seen, but his words rang in your head. “ _She’s been sedated and claimed. Anyone who harms her will be sent to the Pit_.”

You had no doubt Lucifer would be headed downstairs, and you were happy. The next time you saw him you wouldn’t be alone, you wouldn’t be weak, and you would not hold back. He was going to pay.

**Bamby**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Warnings_ : Explicit language. A/B/O dynamics. Angst. Mentions of what happened in chapters 20 and 21. So, mentions of medical stuff, the procedure, the assault, the fights. Yeah, guys… it’s angsty.**

**Bamby**

Castiel set you down on your bed in your cell and took a step back, watching as you curled into yourself. You were still groggy from the drugs, your hormones all over the place. Whatever they’d been forcing into your system lately was making it hard for your body to discern how it was supposed to feel. It was almost as if you could feel another heat coming…

It seemed Sam’s claim wasn’t working how you’d all hoped.

“I need Dean and Sam,” you sniffled, refusing to meet Castiel’s gaze.

Eyes looking you up and down, he decided against that idea. “I can’t leave you alone. Not like this.”

“You did before,” you spat, shooting him a quick glare before letting your eyes fall back to the concrete floor.

“I did not leave you, Y/N.”

Scoffing, you forced yourself to turn until your back was to him, curling into the fetal position.

“It’s the truth. I did not leave you.”

“Right, so that Alpha just tripped over me.” You rolled your eyes, facing the wall.

“No, he was supposed to be there,” he finally admitted, which had you turning to glare at him. Before you could snap, though, he went on, “I asked him to send someone to help you. I got a call and needed to be somewhere.”

“What could be so important you risked sending someone to an Omega in he-”

“Claire.”

You mouth snapped shut and eyes went wide as you looked up at him. A cold flush of realisation hit you. Cas had always been reliable, he’d been a friend, but he was also an Alpha. In a moment of weakness you were attacked and he was the only one you could blame. So you took your rage out on him. You never once thought there might have been a reason for his absence.

Claire was his niece. His Omega Niece. Her parents had been killed by feral Alphas who could smell a young Omega. If it wasn’t for Castiel they would have taken her. Probably killed her. He stopped them and took her to a friend named Jody Mills, a sheriff who knew when and when not to look the other way.

Being the person he is, Cas wasn’t in the position to take care of his niece, so he left her with the sheriff. They stayed in contact. He sent money and presents, always made sure to get a photo on every first day of school each year. She was the last of his family and had been the topic of a lot of your conversations with the Alpha. She was the reason you’d befriended him.

“What happened?”

“I got a text message from Jody saying Claire had gone missing. It said she’s started dating an Alpha boy in her high school who took her out on a date and never brought her home.”

“So you went to go find her,” you filled in the blanks, knowing Cas would do anything for Claire.

He gave a short nod. “I tried calling you, tried to explain. I think it was too late.”

“Did… did you save her?” Your heart was racing at the thought of Claire, sweet little blonde pain-in-the-ass Claire, beaten and bloodied because she messed around with Alphas.

You’d been there, done that, and got the t-shirt, too. You were well aware of the dangers of Alphas, you’d lived and breathed them since you presented. But you never wanted someone like her, someone who didn’t have it in them, to become what you have, to go through that. She was the reason you did what you did. To protect and stand up for people who weren’t able to themselves. To be there when no one else was.

“It was a trap,” he answered flatly. “I’ve been here since.” He gestured around you.

Blood running cold, you sat up to lean on your elbows as you looked around. “You’ve been here that long?”

“Yes.”

“No one said anything. He didn’t say anything.”

“Why would he?”

At the mention of him, _the_ him, your boss, you recalled your conversation with Sam and Dean in the Cage. You all needed to get out of here, but if you didn’t do your job then the world outside wouldn’t be any safer than what you were dealing with now.

“Cas…” After a pause you turned to meet his gaze. “Do you… do you know about the morning star?”

He back went straight as a shocked expression crossed his face. “Why are you asking me that?”

Watching him, reading his body language, you sighed, “You know why.”

“He’s why you’re here? I thought you were out. I thought you stopped. You never trusted him. Look at what he’s done to you. Look at what-”

Not wanting to hear it, you snapped, “Do you know about the fucking morning star or not, Cas?”

Snapping his jaw shot, he hesitated before answering, “Yes.”

“Tell me.”

“Lucifer. Your mark is Lucifer.”

There was a bittersweet feeling that came with the answer. While you wanted nothing more than to rip Lucifer a new hole after everything he’d done to you and your pack, you also knew the risks. He was Alpha and you were in no state to face someone like him. Then there was the added problem of the fact that he was now in the Pit. He could be down there for days, and during that time you could be put through any number of tortures or torments.

You needed to get out of here as soon as possible. You should have been out already, to be honest. But now you were going to have to wait… or go down there with him.

“I’ll help you,” Cas assured you suddenly.

Meeting his gaze once more, seeing nothing but certainty, you gave a short nod. “Good. Because I’m gonna need all the help I can get.”

The two of you stayed where you were for a few short uninterrupted seconds before the sound of running feet had both your heads snap in the direction of the cell entrance. You both waited and listened, hearing the approaching feet draw nearer and nearer.

Cas shifted, getting ready to attack while you just stayed there on the bed, not worth much in your weakened state.

When Sam grabbed the cell bars and threw himself around the corner towards you, everything came crashing back. The worried look on his face broke your heart as the feelings of what you’d been through since seeing him last flooded you.

Dean and Benny weren’t too far behind him, and you watched as they each looked from Cas to you before your Alphas reacted.

Sam and Dean grabbed at your arms and pulled you to your feet. They buried their faces in your neck and inhaled deeply as their bodies vibrated with concern and fresh relief. You held them, feeling tears flow from your eyes as you sniffled against Dean’s shoulder.

“We heard about the fight,” Sam started, pulling back so he could take in your state. “Lucifer…” he couldn’t say it, couldn’t utter the words that would cement what you’d been through.

Dean growled, his head still buried in your neck. “I’m gonna rip his throat out with my teeth.”

Reaching out with one hand to intertwine your fingers with Sam’s, you lifted your free hand up to Dean’s head where you stroked his hair. “I’m… I’m okay. Cas saved me.”

Both brothers looked to your friend then, nodding their thanks. But when they turned back to you, you could still see a darkness in their eyes that didn’t settle well in your stomach.

“What?” you asked, looking from one to the other.

Dean’s eyes began to water. “The reason we know what happened, sweetheart… is ‘cause… Kevin…” his voice broke.

Benny cleared his throat, taking over, seeing as your Alphas couldn’t utter the words. “Some guards came and found us out in the yard,” he started, looking to the two pack Alphas before going on. “Kevin didn’t make it.”

It’s like a hammer hitting the thin glass of a stained window. The light and colour, the hope, it shattered. You literally stumbled as a feeling similar to a punch to your chest overcame you. Your blood ran cold as the words settled in the pit of your stomach, then to the core of your heart and finally bounced off the walls of your brain.

Kevin…

“No.” Shaking your head and stumbling a little more, you lost your grip on your Alphas as the world spun and left you falling to the ground. In that moment you wanted nothing more than for it to swallow you whole. “No.”

Kevin was…

No one had time to react before you were on the floor, clutching at the cold concrete as your wide eyes stared vacantly ahead. You couldn’t even cry. Couldn’t get angry. Your stomach was filled with an empty flutter of compete nothingness that weighed you down like an anchor. You felt your insides drown in a heavy and dry pain that had a bitter taste. The floor felt like it was melting as you sank down into it, hoping that the Earth would just make you disappear so you’d never have to feel anything ever again as everything broke inside you.

Hands grabbed at you, trying to pull you to them. You could sense the echo of voices as they bounced of the walls and met empty ears. Clutching at your face, trying to pull your attention to them, everyone in the room worried. But you just sat, empty, nothing, gone.

Kevin was gone.

Then there was the other thing. The love of your friend was a cold and painful reminder of your other loss. Absentmindedly, your hand found its way onto your stomach as you felt everything _they_ had done to you. Everything they’d taken.

“My pup,” your voice was barely a whisper in the frantically worried room, but it was loud enough to cut through the air like a sharp knife.

Everyone fell silent and just like that, you could hear everything again. The silence spoke more than the words that had been calling out to you. Suddenly the room was louder than ever before.

“What did you just say?” Dean asked, voice tense as if he was fighting the emotions inside him.

Eyes drifting down to where your hand rested on your stomach, you watched as a single tear fell down to land on your wrist before rolling until it fell off and disappeared.

“Toni…”

That one name was all it took.

Sam cupped the side of your face and turned your head until you were facing him. “Y/N. Y/N, look at me.” It took a moment for you to meet his gaze. “What did they do?”

Behind him, Dean looked broken and scared, eyes wide as they looked at and through you all at once. His mouth was parted like he was ready to cry, but nothing came out. All the colour drained from his face as he waited.

Sam was worried, frantically desperate for you to tell him, to say anything other than what he was fearing. Dean and Sam had implied that the younger of the two had his own experiences with the doctor, and just the thought of what they could have subjected him to made your stomach churn. You could only imagine the horrific possibilities that were going through his head.

When you answered, your voice was flat and detached, void of the emotion that should have been there. “They cuffed me to the bed. I was naked. Ketch and Toni cuffed me to the bed in her office. They told me Mick is gone. They pulled my legs up. Then Toni used a tool to… scoop.”

Sam’s hand trembled as it stayed where it sat, cupping your cheek. “Scoop?”

“Pup or no pup, they had to flush me out,” you recalled coldly.

Both Sam and Dean’s gaze fell to where your hand still sat on your stomach. The words didn’t need to be uttered… you’d said enough. They knew now.

Without a word, Sam was pulling you to him. His arms wrapped around you as he buried his face in your neck. A few seconds passed before you felt him sob against you. Dean stayed where he was, kneeling just a few inches away as he let tears slowly fall from his eyes.

You’d never seen an Alpha vulnerable and broken… never thought it was possible. But here you were, with _your_ Alphas no less, watching as they crumbled at the realisation that you hadn’t just been ripped away from them. You’d been violated. You’d been poked and prodded. You’d been stripped of a possible pup. You’d been left wondering if you had actually even been pregnant.

Then you’d been attacked. Almost raped. Lucifer had tried to violate you in a different way that was no less cruel or disgusting. You’d been left to listen as your best friend had been beaten… beaten to the point of his death.

Kevin was gone.

“We need to get out of here.”

Sam pulled back to look at you. Reaching up, you ran the pad of your thumb along his cheek,  wiping away a tear. Then you looked to Dean and reached out for him. He accepted your hand and let you pull him closer until you could rest your head on his shoulder as you looked up at his brother.

“I want to get out of here.”

Calming himself down, Sam nodded. “What do we need to do?”

Not really having an idea, you brought your eyes up to Cas as he stood a couple of steps away from your group on the floor. He met your gaze, and just like how it had been before you’d lost trust in him, he understood exactly what you were thinking.

Giving a short nod, he answered Sam’s question and your unspoken one, “We need Gabriel.”

**Bamby**


	23. Chapter 23

**_Warnings:_ Explicit language. A/B/O dynamics. **

**Bamby**

An entourage of Alphas followed you and Cas as he walked beside you, leading you through the yard. All eyes were watching, some noses in the air as they sniffed out the Omega. The news of your two marks had no doubt circulated, along with the knowledge of Kevin and how he died. Everyone would be aware of your vulnerable state, and everyone would be willing to make a grab at the only Omega.

Head held high, you kept your composure and cool despite the tingling heat simmering under your skin. Something was wrong. Your body was feeling… weird, but you couldn’t think about it. There was work to be done.

Up ahead you could hear the cheering and laughing of someone who didn’t seem interested in anything except what was in front of him. You could see a handful of men around a table as two played a game of cards. The loud one was one of the players, and clearly winning.

He was short, with hair that was a little shaggy but slicked with a bit of gel. With sideburns that reached to the bottom of his ears and a nose that was ever so pointy, the guy shouldn’t have looked as cocky and confident as he did, but there was an air about him. One sniff of his scent and you knew he was Alpha… but it was faint, the stench barely there as if it was being smothered.

“Gabriel.” Cas came to a stop at the table.

The short guy looked up, his smile fading to curiosity as his eyes moved from Cas to you. “Good game boys. Off you go,” he told the other men surrounding him without so much as a glance. When no one moved he turned to them with sharp eyes that made you jump a little. “Do I need to repeat myself?”

Grunting and huffing, everyone cleared out, leaving you, your pack and this strange new Alpha.

“Y/N!” Gabriel exclaimed with a wide smile as he looked to you again. “So glad to finally meet the infamous _Omen_ , I’ve heard so much about you. It’s like we’re already friends.”

“We’re not friends,” you countered, glaring at him. You distrusted any Alpha outside of your pack, and he was no exception.

Slowly he rose to his feet and moved around the table. You followed, turning to watch as he came to stand a few feet from you on your side of the table. Your pack tensed, ready for anything, but all it took was a glance over your shoulder to calm them down.

“Honey, if Castiel brought you here then it’s for a job, and he knows I don’t work with strangers,” Gabriel noted. “So, if you want my help, we’re going to have to be friends.”

“I don’t know you,” you countered.

His lips quirked into a grin. “Why don’t we get better acquainted?” he asked, taking a step closer. A growl from Dean behind you had the Alpha pause and chuckle. “I see your guard dogs are ready to bite.”

You just glared at him, watching as he moved to sit on the table, feet on the bench.

“You do realise I don’t work for free, right?”

“Gabriel,” Cas sighed, “she has nothing of value, you know that.”

But Gabriel didn’t agree. “Not true. She’s got plenty.” His eyes looked you up and down. Another growl from- this time from Sam- had him rolling his eyes. “Calm down you two. I’m not an idiot. I touch her and I’m a dead man. Even in her state she’d find a way to make sure I die… slowly… and painfully. Am I right?” he asked you.

“You’re not wrong,” you answered, glare still in place.

He chuckled nodding. “I like you. You’re feisty and take risks. Not a lot of people in here think past their dicks. You, on the other hand, are an out of the box thinker. You came in here and turned this place upside down in a heartbeat. I like that. I like interesting. So, I tell you what, I will help you with whatever you need, if you can come up with something to pay me with.”

Watching him watching you, you contemplated your words. There was plenty you could pay him with. The guy didn’t look like he could do a lot of damage, but just in these short moments you’d figured out he held some kind of power. The guy probably had enemies you could deal with for him, but that would take time and effort, and you didn’t have much of either of those.

There was one thing you could give him, one thing you were willing to give him… the problem was getting him to believe you.

“How does your freedom sound?”

The air grew tense as he barely reacted. His only response was the flickering of his eyes as he scanned the crowd, looking for anyone who might have overheard you. When he stayed silent for too long you went to assure him that you were being truthful, but before you could he spoke.

“What do you need?”

Your jaw snapped shut as you looked at him, confused and surprised. “You believe me?”

“People like you don’t get thrown into places like this without a reason. You walked around like you owned the place the second your feet touched the ground. If you were really going to be stuck in this hellhole forever you would have slit your wrists weeks ago.” His eyes met yours. “Sorry for my bluntness.”

Straightening your back, you shrugged. “No, you’re probably right.”

He gave a short nod, jumping off from the table and taking a step closer. “So, what do you need?”

“Cas says you can get us to the armoury,” you noted, keeping your voice low.

“Yeah, I can get you _to_ it, can’t get you in.”

“That’s not a problem,” you assured him, lips pulling into a grin.

***

Gabriel walked ahead of you, creeping around corners carefully, making sure the coast was clear. He’d told you to only bring one person with you… Sam and Dean hadn’t made it easy to choose between them. In the end Gabriel had been the one to break, allowing both your Alphas to come.

“Most guards don’t give a shit about what we do and where we go,” Gabriel explained as you hurried down a corridor. “There’s just a handful you’ve gotta watch out for. Only one you’ve _really_ gotta keep away from.”

“Ketch,” you, Dean and Sam said at the same time.

The other Alpha chuckled lightly. “Yeah, that guy. I hear you three have been having a great time with him. Hear you’re his new favourite toy.” He turned to you, smile fading. “He won’t kill you. He’ll kill everyone else, but he’ll keep you around. He’s a Delta.”

You paused, frowning at him, confused. “A Delta?”

“I read his files-”

Dean cut him off before he could go on. “How’d you get his files?”

“I’m tricky. It’s what I do,” Gabriel answered simply before his eyes settled back on you as he continued. “Deltas are Alphas that go without an Omega but don’t go feral. Most are forced through abstinence with certain jobs. Armies and special forces drug Alphas to control their ruts.”

“So why aren’t all the guys in here Deltas?” you countered.

He grinned. “Because it’s a brainwashing thing, as well. They’re trained to refrain and control their urges, to redirect their needs into violence and obedience. Alphas make perfect soldiers because of their strength and anger, but they can’t follow orders. The drugs and training changed their biology. It’s a lengthy and expensive process. No one is going to force that on a bunch of vermin like us.”

“So what’s this got to do with me?”

Turning, he continued down the hallway as he explained, “The staff here live just a few minutes away. It’s a small community made up of Betas and Deltas. When you arrived you weren’t just a shock to the Alphas in this place, you were a shock to everyone.” He lowered his voice before checking around a corner. Once he was sure no one was around he moved on, knowing you and your Alphas were right behind him. “Ketch is the most Alpha Delta I’ve met. The way he’s been acting with you three…” he glanced over his shoulder at you, “I wouldn’t be surprised if you’ve triggered something.”

The word triggered usually only meant one thing… triggering a heat or rut. You shivered at the thought of Ketch being triggered that way by your presence. Other Alphas had been thrown into the it after being affected by you, even Sam and Dean had their moments. The idea that you might have triggered more people didn’t seem like such a ridiculous idea once you put everything into perspective. You just didn’t know what that meant.

Coming to a stop, keeping his back to the wall, Gabriel gestured to the door down the hall. “It’s that one.”

You frowned, looking up and down the corridor. “Why are there no guards?”

“Like I said, no one cares what we do. No one thinks were smart enough to try anything. Those who are stupid enough are thrown in the Pit,” he noted. “If you want to get in there,” he nodded to the door again, “you need a staff key card. Why guard a door no one can get throu-”

“You mean like this?” Reaching into your jumpsuit, you produced the card you’d swiped from Toni’s office.

Gabriel snapped his jaw shut as he looked at the card. “How did you get that?”

“People underestimate me.”

Nodding, he chuckled. “I bet they do.” Pushing off the wall, he gestured to the door. “What’s the plan here? Grab as many guns as we can and start shooting up the place? That won’t get us far.”

“Just trust me.”

Without another word, you started towards the armoury. Glancing up and down the hall you slide the card through the reader and waited for the unmistakable click. Once it sounded the door unlocked and with a simple push you opened it.

Inside you were met with walls of an assortment of guns and other weapons. There were bullet proof vests and riot gear, and even a few gas bottles. Looking around, taking in the array of equipment, you quickly figured out what you needed and what you were going to do.

“Okay,” you moved to grab a gun, “First step is to stock ourselves up with whatever we can carry. Cas, Benny, Rufus and Bobby are waiting in my cell. It’s close, we can get them weapons. We need as many people as possible armed, with only a short supply of guns.”

“Why not a lot of guns?” Gabriel asked as he watched Sam and Dean start grabbing less lethal weapons and shoving them into duffle bags.

You paused to turn to the Alpha. “Guns kill people. I don’t want a bullet in the back of their heads. The plan is to start a riot, not a war.”

“A riot isn’t going to get you out of here. It’s going to get you sent to the Pit.”

“Exactly.” You grinned, strapping a pistol to your leg.

Gabriel’s eyes went wide. “You… you _want_ to go into the Pit?”

“That’s where the exit is,” you explained, stepping towards him.

“And it’s where Lucifer is,” Dean added, coming to stand beside you. He leaned down to press a kiss to your neck. “I’m going to take these to the others.”

You hummed, tilting your head so he could breathe in your scent a little more. “What have you got?”

“The gas, gear and some batons,” he answered, nipping at your throat.

“Okay, I’ll see you soon,” you promised before turning to press a kiss to his lips. “Be safe.”

“You too,” he nodded, and then he was off.

Your eyes fell to Gabriel as he watched you carefully with a look in his eyes you knew all too well.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were scared.”

“You want to kill Lucifer.”

“Yes.” You gave a short nod.

He swallowed hard. “Do you know who he is?”

“I don’t care,” you answered shortly.

“He was part of the angels years ago. _I_ was part of the angels. He was a brother to me.”

Taking a step closer to him until you were almost toe to toe, you shrugged. “And now he’s the thing standing between me and my freedom. He’s the thing standing between you and _your_ freedom. He’s a killer-”

“You’re a killer,” he countered.

You laughed lightly, eyes falling to the ground as you nodded. “Yes. Yes I am. Do you know what that means?” You didn’t give him a chance to answer before you looked up to meet his gaze again, letting your eyes flash gold as you did. “It means I will tear anyone limb from limb if they get in my way.”

Sam stepped up behind you, placing a hand on your waist as he leaned down to press a kiss to the opposite side of you neck as his brother had. He huffed against you lightly, nipping a little harder than Dean had.

Gabriel watched you with wide eyes, the fear in them growing as the gold in your gaze remained.

“So, Gabriel, do we have a problem?”

He hastily shook his head. “Like I said, he was a brother. Now he’s just in the way.”

You blinked, turning your eyes back to normal as a grin slipped onto your lips. “Good answer.”

**Bamby**


	24. Chapter 24

**_Warnings_ : Explicit language. A/B/O dynamics. Angst. Violence. Sedatives. Mentions of past abuse and assault. Drugs. Dudes… I went to a place in this one… it’s… yeah, it’s dark…**

**Bamby**

You walked into your cell, hand in hand with Sam as you both carried a bag each. Dean and the others were gathered in the cramped room, waiting for you and your orders. The second you were inside the brothers began to hand out riot gear and some weapons while you got to work.

“We need to do this fast. The second they realise what we’re doing they’re going to be onto us. We need to be faster than them. Dean, Benny, Cas, I need you three in the yard. You need to work the other prisoners into a frenzy. Start a fight, get them ravenous.”

Dean gave you a short nod, silently telling you he would follow any order you gave.

Trusting him, you turned to Rufus. “You’re taking Gabriel and this.” You handed him the key card. “Bobby tells me you’re good with computers. I need you in the control room.”

The old man raised a questioning eyebrow at you. “And how do you expect me to get in there with all the guards around?”

“There won’t be any guards around. Not once the fight really starts,” you noted. “Everyone will be out in the yard, the security room will be free. I just need you to unlock all the doors. Gabriel can help.” You turned to the Alpha in question. “You were all about fraud, right? You trick people, so you know shit about computers.”

He watched you carefully, giving a small nod. “I know some things.”

“Can you make the system vulnerable to anyone who might want to get into it from the outside?”

“I could try.” He shrugged. “Do you really think someone wants to get into the system?”

“Yes.”

You had no doubt your boss was waiting. He wanted you to kill Lucifer, he would keep waiting until he heard back from you.

With that, you turned to Sam and Bobby. “I need you guys to go with Dean, but don’t provoke anyone. Let the others do the work, stay back, wait until the fight draws the guards’ attention. Use the few guns we have to shoot as many of them down. Kill who you have to, guard or prisoner. Just make sure no one else gets guns. The second the guards pull out their own weapons you throw these duffle bags into the middle of the yard. I want you to be out of bullets by then. Pull the smoke bombs, let them go wild and rip each other apart, and get the fuck out of there as fast as possible.”

“And where are you going to be in all of this?” Bobby asked as he grabbed some riot gear from Dean.

You shared a knowing look with your Alphas. “Any staff member who isn’t a guard will either be escorted from the premises or locked in their office. There’s one person I can’t let leave.” You looked to each man as you took a deep breath. “Anyone who wants out of this hellhole needs to be caught by a guard. The only way out is through the Pit. Do your jobs and then surrender. But just remember, the riot is going to run through the entire facility… so don’t get dead.”

Sam nodded, grabbing a bag from Dean. “You too,” he told you before leaning forward to pull you into a deep kiss.

Dean stepped up and wrapped an arm around your waist. He waited for Sam to let you go before he turned you around and claimed your lips for himself. Pulling away, he looked down at you with darkened eyes. “We’ll come find you.”

“I’ll be waiting,” you assured them.

The brothers walked out first, followed by everyone else. Benny squeezed your arm on his way out, offering you a cocky grin. Rufus just nodded, before he grabbed Gabriel and dragged him out of the room. Cas stepped up and gave you a simple look that reassured you that he had everything under control. Then it was Bobby’s turn.

Coming to stand in front of you, the older man took a breath as he looked down at you seriously. “Take care of yourself. I don’t want to have to come find you if shit hits the fan.”

You chuckled lightly. “I’ll be fine, old man,” you assured him. “Now go.”

“Yes ma`am.” He nodded before leaning in to press a kiss to your forehead. “Be safe,” he muttered, and then he was leaving.

Standing in the doorway of your cell, you watched as they all disappeared down halls and around corners, leaving you alone. Now it was time for you to wait for your signal before you could go and do your job.

***

In truth, you wanted to be with the others. You were itching for a fight, but you were in no state to be in one. Sam and Dean had told you they thought it would be best for you to stay out of it, and you agreed half-heartedly. What won you over in the end was the reminder that once you were all in the Pit there was no running or hiding. You were going to have to fight tooth and nail to get out.

So you were leaving the grunt work to the Alphas, while you headed off to find a certain someone.

The alarms were ringing now, loud and high pitched. They made you flinch a little, but determination had you moving on. Even though you were still in pain and could still feel the simmering heat of something brewing under your skin, you focused on the task at hand.

A few doors lined the wide corridor. You’d been through exactly two, no more and no less. You knew where you were going, knew which one lead to the room you were headed. With your head held high, you moved to stand in front of the door and stopped a few feet in front of it before pulling your gun out from where it was strapped to your leg.

With the alarms ringing and the echoes of shouts and screams bouncing off the walls, you aimed the gun and fired.

The lock was obliterated.

Stepping forward, you kicked at the door and forced it to swing open harshly before slamming into the wall. Standing in the middle of the room with shaking legs and their hands in the air was the one person you hoping to find.

“Hi Toni.” You smiled, moving further into the room. Keeping your eyes on her, you closed the door again. “Just for some privacy. Not that we need it considering everyone is a little busy right now.”

She whimpered, knees visibly wobbling where she stood. “Y/N… I didn’t… I didn’t mean-”

“Shh.” You pressed a finger to your lips as they continued to smile. “Don’t talk. You’re okay,” you lied as you walked over to place the gun on the medical bed.

Her eyes darted to it as you reached into your shirt again. You could read her body language and watched as she contemplated whether she should try to grab the weapon.

Pulling your hand out of your shirt, you revealed the vial of sedatives you’d taken while alone in her office yesterday. Toni watched you retrieve a needle from inside your shirt as well, her eyes trained on your fingers as you got to work.

“You could try and reach for the gun.” You shrugged, eyes on the task at hand and not on her. “But I’ve gutted more people than you could fathom. And unlike you… I’m a little feral.” Dragging your eyes from the needle to meet her gaze, you watched as her eyes grew wide at the sight of your nails turning into claws. “I’ve got no problem with playing dirty and getting a little… messy.”

Her wobbling knees finally gave way and she dropped to the ground like a ton of bricks. Her wide eyes remained on you, though, glued to your sharp claws.

“Ever seen a feral Omega before?” you asked as you stepped towards her.

She whimpered, shaking her head as her lips trembled. “N- n- no.”

“Not surprising,” you noted as you came to crouch in front of her. “Bet you regret ‘flushing’ me out now, huh?” Tilting your head, you watched as she turned pale. “You gonna be sick? It’s okay if you wanna throw up. It’s more common than you might think.” You grinned. “I’ve done this a few times. Torturing before killing. My bloodlust gets a little out of control and sometimes I just… snap!”

She cried then, flinching back and squeezing her eyes shut as her shaking got worse. The stench of pee hit your nose not too long after.

“That’s pretty normal, too,” you assured her. “People piss and shit themselves when they’re scared. No need to be ashamed.” Your grin turned into another smile as you reached forward to brush her hair behind her ear. “Now, Toni, usually I’d just cut you up nice and slowly, drag it out, really enjoy myself _. But_ I can’t,” you sighed. “Can’t risk killing you.”

She whimpered again and you watched as a tear spilled from her eye.

“Oh, come on, don’t be like that. I really want to flay you alive. Or chop off finger after finger then toe after toe, until you’re begging for death. Or, a favourite of mine, I could gauge an eye out and make you stare at it. But I’m not going to.”

Bringing the needle to her throat, you dragged the tip along her skin until you stopped where you wanted it. She tensed and flinched, eyes still squeezed shut as tears rolled down her cheeks. You watched the terror on her face and wondered if that’s how you looked when she spread you open and violated you in ways you’d never experienced before.

“I made a promise I wouldn’t play. There’s someone else who wants a piece of you instead. So for now…” you pushed the needle into her neck and pushed on the syringe as you watched the sedatives enter her system, “you’re just going to sleep.”

Toni fought against it at first before she eventually went limp and fell to the floor in a heap.

“Whoops,” you grinned, “probably should’ve caught ya.”

***

While Toni was out cold you managed to get her up onto the bed and tie her down. You made it so she was in the same position you’d been in, legs bent up in the stirrups and everything. As you finished strapping her last ankle to the bed the door opened.

You spun around, aiming the gun at whoever was walking in, ready to shoot and kill if need be. But it wasn’t a guard coming to save the doctor. It was Sam and Dean…

“Oh, thank God,” you let out a sigh of relief as you dropped the gun and hurried over to the brothers.

Sam was a little cut up, but mostly fine. Dean, on the other hand, looked as if he might have done a little more than just start a fight. He was splattered with blood and already bruising. You didn’t ask questions, though. All you cared about was having them back by your side.

Dean’s arms wrapped around you as he pulled you close and buried his face in your hair. He inhale deeply, holding you tightly. There was tension in his body that didn’t sit right with you, but now was not the time for reassurances.

“She’s ready?” Sam asked, staring at the doctor who was beginning to stir.

Her light groans of confusion drew the brothers’ attention to her. Dean let go of you to stand at the end of the bed and between her open legs. His dark eyes roamed her body as a low and angered growl reverberated from his chest.

“You’re a monster,” he started, glaring down at her coldly. “The only difference between you and her,” he gestured to you, “is the fact she’s the one in chains and behind bars. She’s not a coward. She doesn’t hide behind a faceless organisation. You do. You use this place to play your sick and twisted fantasies.”

Stepping out from between her now shaking legs, he walked over to the display of tools you’d laid out for him. His fingers ran over the cool metal instruments as he contemplated which one to use.

Off to the side, you and Sam watched. The younger brother’s arms wrapped around you from behind as he leaned down to press a gentle kiss on your jaw. You leaned into him, tilting your head so he could have better access to your neck as you focussed on Dean.

“The shit you dosed my Omega with isn’t the only drugs you have. I was on the brink of a rut when you ordered the guards to sedate me and take me to the Cage.” His claws stretched out then, curving around a needle that sat on the table. “I was pumped full of crap that made my rut wild and drove me mad.”

Your heart sank as you pictured your Alpha crazed and out of control, all because of some stupid doctor.

“You dragged that Beta into the room and watched me rip him apart, and then you filled me with more shit. I was so out of it I could barely move. Was just lying on my back, staring at the ceiling with a cock hard as steel and aching. I was going to die. You remember what you did to stop me from dying?”

She whimpered as he stepped up to her. “I was only following orders.”

Ignoring her, he moved to her side and pressed the tip of the needle to her throat. “You waltzed into that room when I could do nothing but fuck the air. Couldn’t even stand, couldn’t fight, didn’t want to once I saw you walk in completely naked. You were just a tight little body I wanted to wrap around my cock, so when you forced yourself onto me I didn’t bat an eye.”

Your fingers dug into Sam’s arm as you listened to your Alpha’s story. You felt sick to your stomach at the thought of what he’d been through. It made you want to rip the bitch in half, from bottom to top.

“All those drugs are why I still get my ruts. You guys can fill me with whatever blockers you can get your hands on, but I’ll never be the same. And neither will she.” He glanced at you then, his jaw ticking as he clenched it. “Can you smell her now? Already close to another heat. You told me not to touch her ‘cause you wanted to experiment again, didn’t you?” He turned his glare back to her. “Tell me you wouldn’t have let a bunch of Alphas have their way with her.”

“I- I- I,” she stuttered, visibly shaking where she was still strapped and unable to move. “Ketch! It was Ketch’s idea. I didn’t care about her. He was the one who killed Mick. He’s the one who wanted to flush her out.”

At the mention of your last visit to the doctor you flinched and turned in Sam’s arms to bury your face against his chest. The sting of that experience was still very fresh and raw.

Sam’s arms wrapped around you tightly as Dean continued to talk.

“I’m going to slide this needle into your neck and dose you up with whatever is in this needle. I’m going to find all the drugs I can, and I’m going to pump you so full of shit you’re going to wish I’d just killed you. And then,” you could hear the grin in his voice, “I’m going to slice you open so you’ll bleed out slowly. But you won’t die right away. No, the scent of you is going to draw those feral fucks out there into here, and then they’re going to rip you apart.”

**Bamby**


	25. Chapter 25

**_Warnings_ : Explicit language. A/B/O dynamics. Mentions of past violence. Violence. Drugs. Dirty talk. Breeding kink (kind of). Angst. Sedatives. Implied death… and actual death(s). Nudity. Blood. Ketch. You guys are gonna hate me :)**

**Bamby**

Toni sobbed as she stared up at Dean, shaking against the tip of the needle that was pressed to her neck. “No. No, please don’t. Please,” she begged.

He just chuckled. “You wanted to see what an Alpha can do… well, you’re about to get your wish.” As you turned your head you watched Deans push the needle into her neck before he pressed on the end of the syringe.

With his arms still wrapped around you, Sam leaned down to whisper in your ear as Dean grabbed more drugs to inject her with. “He’s not just doing this for himself,” Sam started, pressing his lips to the shell of your ear. “He’s doing this for you. After what she’s done, after what you’ve been through… we’d tear the world apart for you.”

Dean continued to dose Toni up with whatever he could find, keeping a straight face the entire time. Watching him, you felt as if he was making art, or doing a project. He was so focused, so determined… it was honestly beautiful.

Before Dean had killed that Alpha in the Pit, no one had killed for you. Seeing him doing it again was surprisingly turning you on.

A low moan escaped your lips, drawing the older Alpha’s eyes to you. He said nothing, but he didn’t have to when he was looking at you with those fuck-me eyes.

“When we get out of here,” Sam tugged your hair to tilt your head to the side so he could press his nose to your neck and breathe in deeply, “there’s going to be nothing holding us back. Look at Dean, see that look?” You nodded, despite the hold he had on you. “He wants to fuck you full of pups. You might not think it because he’s an asshole, but Dean’s a family man.”

You gasped as Sam nipped at your throat. “Do… do you want pups?”

He groaned, pressing himself again your back. “I just want you squirming on my knot.”

“Fuck me.” You let your head roll back to lean on him as your body clenched around nothing.

“That’s the plan,” he chuckled against you.

Dean continued then, grabbing a few of the tools you’d set out. You and Sam watched him as he grabbed a pair of surgical scissors first. Toni was pretty much out of it, though not too far gone. She had to feel when Dean was doing to her, for retribution after everything she’d done.

With her shirt now cut open, exposing her flesh to Dean, he grabbed the scalpel he’d brought over with him and pressed it to her stomach. You watched as he pulled his gaze from the tip of the blade to her face before he pushed the stainless steel knife into her stomach slowly.

Toni’s eyes went wide as she choked on a scream that soon ripped through her lips. Dean dragged the scalpel across her stomach, splitting her open from side to side. Toni was still screaming, tears streaming down her face as blood pooled around the wound.

Not quite finished, Dean then grabbed another instrument. You didn’t know the name of it, but he seemed to know what they were. You watched as he used it to open the cut open until it was about an inch wide, making Toni scream so loudly your ears burned.

Hands covered in blood, Dean wiped them on her ruined shirt with a nod. “That looks like it hurts.”

She cried and wailed, nails digging into the bed where they were strapped. “Pl- pl- please.”

“Hmm? Please what?”

“Kill me,” she sobbed.

Dean’s gaze lifted to you and his brother as Sam continued to suck marks onto your neck. He hovered for a moment before turning back to her. “No.”

With nothing left to say or do, Dean pushed away from the table and walked over to you. Sam didn’t fight when his brother grabbed your arm and tugged you from his grip. You didn’t bat an eye as Dean brought his still bloodied hand up to you cheek as he leaned down to claim your mouth with his own.

Melting against him, you groaned as the kiss deepened a little. His tongue flicked against yours, a promise for more later, and then he was pulling away.

“We need to get to the library,” he reminded you.

Nodding, you let Dean lead you out of the room as Sam followed. The instant you were in the hallway you came to a stop as two Alphas stood in your path.

Their eyes were glued to you as they sniffed the air and growled lowly. Sam and Dean pushed you behind them, ready to defend their Omega, but you had other ideas.

“Do you want to die, or do you want some fun?” you asked the strange Alphas. Their expressions turned to ones of confusion right as Toni began screaming again. You grinned. “She’s all yours, boys.”

Turning to each other, the new Alphas contemplated the offer before grunting at you, Sam and Dean. They would let you pass without a fuss.

Still, Sam and Dean stayed in front of you, shielding you as they lead you down the corridor while the other Alphas headed into Toni’s office. When Dean’s hand tugged you around the corner you hesitated just a moment longer until you heard an earth shattering scream.

***

Nearing the library, you let your grip slip from Dean’s hand as you hurried forward. Familiar scents were drawing you near and as you hurried around the corner you let out a sigh of relief at the sight of your pack somewhat intact.

While most of them were looking a little worse for wear, they were breathing and that’s all that mattered. Benny seemed to have gone through the worst of it, more cut up and bruised than Dean. The only one who looked unscathed was Rufus, but considering the old man was smarter than the average Alpha you weren’t surprised.

“Now what?” Benny asked, directing the question at you.

Rolling your eyes, you walked over to wrap your arms around him in a thankful hug. “I am so glad you didn’t get dead.”

He chuckled lightly. “Don’t worry, darlin’, it’ll take more than some knot-brained primitives to get rid of me.”

“Will a gun to the trick?”

You all spun on your heels to face the entrance as Ketch and a group of guards walked in, guns aimed and ready. No one in your pack moved as the guards lined up along the wall, waiting for Ketch to give them orders.

His eyes locked onto you. “You know, I knew you were going to be a pain in my ass, I just didn’t think the rest of these idiots would be fool enough to follow you.”

“Could say the same,” you spat, eyeing him and the other guards.

Chuckling, he stepped forward and lifted his gun so it was pointing directly at your face. “Everyone on your knees.”

There was minimal hesitation before you and your pack dropped to your knees, eyes trained on the guns that were trained on you. Ketch walked along the line of your group, looking down his nose at each person he passed. When he came to stand in front of you everyone tensed. Your Alphas- who were on the other side of the line- flinched and shifted on the spot, wanting to go to you but knowing better.

“I’m going to ask you a question and you’re going to answer or someone dies,” Ketch told you simple.

Lip curling into a slight snarl, you stared up at him. “Bite me.”

He chuckled. “Don’t tempt me.”

Low growls from Sam and Dean had two other guards step forward to press the barrel of their guns to your Alphas’ foreheads. You squeezed your hands into fists as you found yourself watching them, praying they would go unscathed.

“How’d you do it?” Ketch asked.

“Need to be more specific, asshole,” you snapped at him without taking your eyes from Sam and Dean.

“How did you get the guns? How did you start the riot?”

Tearing your eyes away from your Alphas, you looked up at him with a cold glare. “I relied on your stupid ass underestimating an Omega bitch.”

Sighing, staring down at you as he shook his head and lowered himself to crouch in front of you. “You know, Mick was the only person keeping you safe. Toni was the only one keeping you alive.” Reaching out, he wrapped his fingers around your throat. “Without them I’ve got no one breathing down my neck to remind me of the Board,” he noted as he rose to full height again, lifting you as he did.

You choked against his hold, hands coming up to clutch at his as it stayed wrapped around your throat. You could feel your face begin to warm, no doubt going red as he cut off your air supply and circulation.

He grinned, watching you struggle as you hung in the air by his grasp. “If you die during this riot I can, and will, blame it on the testosterone filled animals in this place.”

Eyes set on his face, you watched his stare at you, clearly enjoying what he was doing. He could- and would- kill you with no qualms. He wouldn’t even lose a wink of sleep over it.

“I wouldn’t do that, son,” Bobby’s voice cut through the pounding of your pulse in your head.

Ketch tore his eyes from you to turn to the old man, his grin falling. “Really? And why not?”

“The cameras,” Bobby started, glancing at one that was aimed directly at you and Ketch. “Rufus broke into your little control room and pulled your system apart. It’s open for anyone to get into. You wanna risk getting caught killing her? What would the Board say then?”

Staring at the old man, Ketch’s jaw ticked as he clenched it tightly. There was a pause as he kept his fingers wrapped around your throat, but in the end he knew Bobby was right, he couldn’t risk killing you.

Reluctantly, Ketch let you go.

You tumbled to the ground, clutching at the floor as you sucked in a deep breath. Your lungs felt like fire as they filled with fresh oxygen, slowly relieving the pain that had been pulsing through your body.

“Strip them,” he ordered.

No one had a chance to fight before the dozen or so guards stepped forward. They tore at your clothes until each of you were bare, leaving anything you’d had hidden on display. Your gun, the key card and everything else your pack had been stashing under your clothes was taken away as the guards stripped you.

When you were completely naked you did your best to cover yourself with your hands and arms as you glared up at Ketch. “The day I kill you will be a fucking joyous day.”

He chuckled, watching as you were each tugged to your feet. That’s when you saw something change in his eyes, and suddenly you were genuinely concerned… scared, even.

Stepping forward, he grabbed your face with one hand and squeezed before he slowly turned his head to where Bobby and Rufus were standing, also being held up by guards. “Kill them. Both of them.”

The scream that tore through you did nothing to stop the guards as they pulled out two knives and slit both men’s throats.

You watched, wide eyed and frozen as blood sprayed out of the wounds and pooled down their bodies. Bobby choked as his lungs filled with blood. The guard behind Rufus let him go and stepped back, doing nothing as the older man dropped to his knees and clutched at his throat. You could do nothing but stare and watch as the two men died right before your eyes.

In the background you could hear the rest of your pack as they fought against the guards, but you didn’t pay them any mind. All you could do was focus on the two men you’d just lost.

Ketch leaned in until you felt the brush of his lips against your ear. “I can’t kill you, but I can make you wish you were dead.” Letting you go, he looked to the guard behind you. “Take them to the Pit. Keep the men down there until I say. But her?” His eyes fell on you again.

A sharp sting had your head snapping down to watch as you were injected with something. At first you thought it was a sedative… until your felt the familiar effects of something else begin to stir. They were dosing you with more of the drugs that spurred your heat on.

“Within 48 hours you’ll be in your next heat,” Ketch began, watching as realisation hit you. He grinned as he gave one last bone chilling order, “By dawn I want her in the Cage and ready for me.”

**Bamby**


	26. Chapter 26

**_Warnings_ : Explicit language. A/B/O dynamics. Angst. Nudity. Violence. Blood (including a bit of possible blood play). Mentions of sexual assault. Mentions of Kevin. Death. Again… you guys are gonna hate me. Seriously people. This one is not nice. Heed the fudging warnings. Also… I unintentionally made a dark/rude/bad pun… I apologise for that.**

**Bamby**

A hard shove to your back sent you crashing to the cold and hard concrete floor of the Pit. The old rickety doors of the elevator behind you slammed shut, leaving you and your pack in the dark.

“Y/N.” Sam was grabbing your arms and pulling you up. His eyes searched yours desperately as you remained frozen. “Y/N talk to me. Come on, ‘Mega.”

His gaze followed the single tear that rolled down your cheek.

Bobby and Rufus were gone. Dead. Killed right in front of you, _because_ of you. It was your fault two somewhat innocent men had their throats slit. It was your fault Kevin was dead. You were going to get everyone killed.

“Hey, sweetheart.” Dean was next to his brother now, reaching for your face. “You gotta get up. You gotta move. _We_ have to move,” he reminded you.

Somewhere in the distance you could hear the screams and shouts that seemed to be never ending echoes in the Pit. You could smell blood and Alpha, and you knew you were in danger. Yet you didn’t move. You couldn’t. Your limbs were as heavy as the concrete underneath you. Your insides were just as cold.

A howl vibrated through your body, shaking your bones. They were close.

Dean jumped to his feet as he, Benny, Cas and Gabriel stood in front of you and Sam defensively. You just sat there, though, still staring blankly as the image of Bobby and Rufus covered in blood stayed glued in your mind, a haunting afterimage that would never fade.

Hands grabbed your face as Sam forced you to look at him. “I know you’re hurting, and I know some of it has got to do with the drugs they pumped you with. But I need you to fight through it. I need you to get up.” He glanced down the dark hallways as the screams and shouts neared. “Do you know what will happen if they get to us? They will take you away and kill the rest of us. Ketch will come and he will… he’ll… I can’t lose you,” he pleaded, desperate and scared.

You blinked slowly, letting your tears gradually stop as you looked down the hall as well. Your gaze hovered on the wall of Alphas protecting you as the fog in your brain cleared, and in that moment you realised the severity of the situation.

“They’re going to kill you.”

“We’ll be fine,” Sam assured you, turning your face to him again. “But right now we need to get our bearings. We need to find Lucifer and kill him so we can get the Hell out of here.”

Nodding, you took in his words, coming back to Earth more and more with each passing second.

“I need you to stand and take my hand. We’re going to run. We can’t stay here, we’re sitting ducks.” Sam waited for you to nod again before he rose, taking your hand to guide you up as well. When you were standing he pulled you close and looked over to Dean. “I’m taking her.”

“I’ll find you both,” Dean called over his shoulder.

There was nothing else said before Sam was dragging you through the halls and away from the rest of your pack.

***

With your hand in Sam’s, you let him frantically guide you through the Pit. It was clear he had an idea of where he was going, but that wasn’t a surprise. You’d known for some time that the brother frequented these halls, and some of the conversations you’d shared had confirmed the rumours.

Sam and Dean might be loving around you, but there was a reason they were locked up in a place like this.

You were rounding a corner when they appeared out of nowhere. Two men in front of you, and two behind. Sam froze, sizing them up and puffing his chest out in that Alpha way. But you both knew there was only so much you could do.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” Lucifer walked between the two Alphas behind you, grinning lewdly at you. “If it isn’t my favourite Alpha bitch and his Omega bitch, too. Aren’t you guys the cutest couple?” His eyes roamed your bare body openly.

Growling lowly, Sam pulled you closer as he turned to Lucifer. He was the real threat here, the others were taking orders from the monster. That didn’t excuse their behaviour, but it meant Sam could focus on something he might be able to fight.

Chances were, though, he wouldn’t win.

Lucifer chuckled lightly, amused by Sam’s efforts. All it took was a click of his fingers.

The four Alphas pounced, three of which went for Sam. The other was on you, once again underestimating the Omega. Despite your fast approaching heat and misery over all the loss, you weren’t going to roll over and give in. You weren’t going to submit.

As Sam was torn away from you and a new set of hands grabbed your arms, you quickly flung your head back into the face of the Alpha behind you. He let out a pained cry and loosened his grip enough for you to turn and kick him in the chest, pushing him into the wall.

His back collided with the concrete, knocking the wind out of him. Storming over, you didn’t give him the chance to recover before you were grabbing his shirt with one hand and curling your other hand into a fist. You punched him in the face over and over until he was barely recognisable, grunting and growling the entire time. You knew your eyes were flashing gold as you pulled back just enough to meet his gaze before you dropped him to the ground, grabbed the side of his head, and smashed it against the ground.

You beat his head into the concrete until your heard a crack, and then you just kept going.

When you were sure he was dead you looked up and locked eyes with Lucifer. He was grinning, watching you as Sam fought off the other Alphas- one was already down. Getting to your feet, standing over the dead Alpha below you, you glared.

“Kevin is dead.”

“Kevin was weak,” Lucifer countered indifferently. “He should have minded his own business.”

A growl reverberated through your chest as you stepped closer to him. “You killed him. That was _after_ you spent _years_ tormenting and torturing him.”

His grin grew. “He’s not the only one I’ve tormented and tortured.” Taking a pause, his gaze turned to Sam and lingered as his tongue ran along his bottom lip. “Dean hasn’t always been around to take care of baby bro, and he’s also not the only one who still gets his ruts. Difference is,” his gaze met yours then, “I enjoy fucking all these assholes into submission.”

Snarling, you spat on the floor. “You’re sick. You really are the fucking Devil.”

“Don’t flirt with me, baby. You’re making me all kinds of tingly.”

“We’re going to kill you.”

Still grinning, he shrugged cockily. “You can try.”

“Oh, no, you don’t get it. We’re going to kill you, Morningstar,” his eyes went wide then and you grinned back, “and we’re going to enjoy every fucking second.”

Hands came out of nowhere as Benny and Dean grabbed Lucifer from behind. Cas and Gabriel ran over to help Sam as he struggled with the last of the men he’d been fighting. It took no time at all to kill the guy.

Dean got Lucifer into a choke hold and nodded over his shoulder at Sam. “He’s all yours, Sammy.”

Grunting and struggling, Lucifer’s nostrils flared as Sam came to stand in front of him. “So this is it, huh? You’re the one who gets to do it? This payback, Sammy? Is this you getting revenge after all the little bad things I’ve done to you?”

“No.” Sam’s voice was dark and rough, a low growl underlining his tone. “This is for everything you did to the people I care about.” He stepped forward and grabbed the back of Lucifer’s head and tugged. “You can push me around, torture me all fucking night, but my pack? My Omega?” Snarling, he leaned in towards the other Alpha. “You touched her and for that, I’m going to rip you in fucking half.”

Sam lunged forward, teeth clamping down onto Lucifer’s throat and digging into the flesh. A gurgled scream echoed off the walls but went ignored as Sam tore a chunk of the other Alpha’s throat out.

Both Sam and Dean let Lucifer go at the same time and took a step back. They stared as he dropped to his knees, clutching his neck as blood gushed and sprayed from the wound.

You watched your Alpha as Sam reached for Lucifer again, grabbing his head and pulling it back once more. Hunching forward, he dived in again, tearing out another chunk of Lucifer’s mangled throat. Lucifer could no longer make a sound aside from the drowning gargles that were empty attempts at screams.

Finished, Sam pushed at Lucifer, releasing him so he fell to the ground. You all stood there and stared as he fought a little more before he twitched a little and then went still. Even in the dark you could see the dark pool of blood under the now dead Alpha.

Lucifer was dead.

Grunting at his work, Sam shifted away from the body and turned to you, drawing your attention to him.

He was soaked in blood, some from the Alphas he killed, some from where they managed to cut him up. He was completely bare and covered in a sheen of sweat, his Alpha musk coming off in waves. Then your eyes looked up and locked onto the dark crimson smear of blood that covered the lower half of his face. His golden eyes bore into yours. They almost had you collapsing into a heap as he sauntered towards you, all confidence and determination.

When Sam reached you there was no hesitation before one hand grabbed your arm and the other pressed on the back of your head until your lips met his. The gore that was smeared across his face didn’t even come to mind as you let him claim you with a kiss that shook you to your core.

The fingers at the back of your head fisted your hair as he pulled you closer and growled against you. His other hand let go of your arm and slid down until he was cupping the bare meat of your ass. He squeezed and pulled you even closer, rutting against you. Moaning against him as he continued to kiss you with an almost bruising force, you pressed into his hardening cock, feeling your pussy grow slick at the thought of him sliding inside you.

“Okay, time’s up love birds,” Dean stepped forward and laid a hand on Sam’s arm. The younger brother let go of you and snarled, but Dean was having none of it. “Don’t.”

As if realising his mistake, Sam snapped out of it and looked at Dean with apologetic eyes. “I’m sorry. It was the haze-”

“I get it, it’s okay,” Dean assured him. “But we gotta go. Just because these assholes are dead doesn’t mean we’re out of danger.” He turned his gaze to you then. “Ketch is still coming for you.”

Knowing he was right, you gave a short nod and pulled away from Sam to address the rest of your pack… what was left of your pack. “When Rufus and Gabriel unlocked all the doors they unlocked a maintenance area. It’s at the back of the Pit. That’s where we need to be.”

“How do we know the doors haven’t been locked again?” Gabriel asked, clearly doubting your plan.

“The riot. The bodies. The mess we left upstairs. Then there’s the fact they have to shut the system off to any outsiders watching. If you did your job properly then that’ll take some time,” you noted.

Gabriel glared at your comment but didn’t dare respond. You could see he wanted to, he was that kind of person, but he also had a strong sense of self preservation. Back talking to an Omega such as yourself when _both_ of her Alphas were by her sides would be like dangling yourself above a lioness. Dumb, reckless, and a surefire way to get yourself killed.

“We’re guessing we’ve got a couple of hours before they fix everything,” Dean went on from where you left off. “We need to be out of there by then.”

Sam gave a short nod, eyeing the other Alphas. “This is it guys. We’re almost done. Everyone stay close, keep up, and whatever you do…”

“Don’t get dead,” you finished his sentence before you turned to lead the group through the dark maze of the Pit.

***

Being in the Pit was like nothing you’d ever experienced before. Last time you’d been deep in your heat. Dean had found you, and inevitably- but consensually- claimed you, and the rest of your time had been spent in a haze of fucking with a dash of killing. Now, though, you were taking the place in.

Perhaps the riot had brought more Alphas and Betas into the Pit, because you swore the amount of yelling and screaming was just increasing by the second. It seemed the further you went the worse it was. The place got darker, damper, and more dangerous. The guys had pulled away at least once each in order to deal with someone lurking.

Sam and Dean were on either side of you as you finally reached the farthest part of the maze. There was less yelling and more howling down this end. Though the screams continued- hell, they grew louder. You could hear the scurrying of feet and shuffling in the shadows, but could barely see a thing.

Dean took the lead, claws out and ready as he used his yellow eyes to aid him in his movements. It wasn’t like having night vision, but it helped a little.

Light snarling sounded around you, accompanied by heavy breaths. You could all sense whatever was in the dark. There was more than one person out there, if you could call them that.

The stench of them was putrid. You could smell the feral insanity dripping off them like thick slime. It made your stomach churn, but you fought through it, and ignored the spine tingling feeling that made your hair stand to attention. If you stopped you’d think, and if you stopped your brain would wander. If that happened none of you would get out of there.

A rattling sound had your heart leaping as Dean reached out to squeeze your hand with his free one. He’d found the door, but just as you started to feel relief your stomach dropped.

The air changed as everything went dead silent for two very long seconds. Your pack froze and turned to look into the never ending dark. You should have leaped through the door the second Dean found it. You shouldn’t have wasted that small amount of time. Maybe things wouldn’t have gone so wrong if you’d just run.

The Alphas surrounding you weren’t prepared, not for what happened next.

They came out of nowhere, literally. It was like the shadows moved as claws, fangs and glowing eyes sprang out to grab at you and your pack.

Despite not being prepared, Benny, Cas, Gabe and Sam jumped to action. They tried to fend the once-human things off, but you knew your chances were slim. If you didn’t get out soon… you didn’t want to think of what the consequences would be.

Dean threw the door open and grabbed your arm, shoving you into the maintenance room. “Come on! Let’s go!” he called to the others.

Gabriel was closest and turned first, ducking into the room as the others continued to fight the feral things and hold back them back for your escape. Cas turned next, but only because Sam was ordering him to go, to get back and to get you out of there. But as Gabriel knelt on the ground to open the hatch that would serve as your exit, you fought against Cas’ hold, desperately trying to get to your Alpha and save him.

Knowing you would throw yourself in front of the feral things if it meant saving himself or his brother, Dean grabbed Sam and tugged him into the safety of the room. The hatch opened then, and Gabriel was already crawling through to catch you on the other side. Cas and Sam tried to lead you out, but you continued to fight.

Dean was still in the doorway, kicking and shoving at the animals that were trying to get inside. Benny was right there with him, a little further out as he fought tooth and nail to keep the rest of you safe.

“Dean! Benny!” you screamed, reaching out for them.

If you hadn’t been watching them so closely you wouldn’t have seen it. You wouldn’t have noticed the short pause Benny gave as he turned to glance as Dean. You wouldn’t have then briefly locked eyes with him as he looked over your Alphas shoulder. You wouldn’t have seen the small smile he gave.

Turning away from the once-feral things Benny instead shoved Dean further into the room, and consequently but wittingly pushed himself out into the mass of creatures.

You screamed as you watched them drag him away, teeth biting into your friend as they tore him apart and took him into the shadows.

Standing there, frozen, Dean watched in horror until Sam reached for the door and slammed it shut. The noise shook through Dean, bringing him back to Earth.

“We gotta go,” Sam reminded him, a little out of breath and panicked.

With a nod but no words, Dean turned to where Cas still had his arms wrapped around you. The broken look in his eyes only grew as he saw you crying in his friend’s arms. He knew there was no time to hold you, to let you cry as he broke too. He wanted to. He wanted to tell you everything would be okay, even if you all knew it wasn’t true. But there was no time for that.

Getting to the ground, Dean sat himself on the edge of the hatch and reached out. Cas handed you over and let you go, no longer having to worry about you running off into danger. You had no more fight in you. Instead, you let the Alphas guide you down the hatch and down into more darkness.

**Bamby**


	27. Chapter 27

**_Warnings:_ Explicit language. A/B/O dynamics. Angst. Gross sewers. Vomit. The violence is coming next chapter because this was gonna get too long… but there is smut!! Oral. Fingering. Voyeurism.**

**Bamby**

Trudging through the sewers wasn’t great. It was cramped, wet and stunk like something had died in a rotting ass. You were all naked, you wouldn’t be surprised if this led to some horrible flesh eating disease being caught. Honestly, though, that fate would be far better than anything you’d face back in the prison.

At some point you had to stop as your stomach emptied what little contents it held. The smell was too much, but add that to all the medications you’d been put on and your heat…

Sam was right there, rubbing a hand on your back as he pulled you upright once more. He murmured words of reassurance and comfort but they feel on deaf ears. You were too focused on not passing out and landing face first in the concoction of shit and vomit.

When you felt fine enough to put one leg in front of the other, you continued on.

The guys had been surprised about the sewers, save for Cas, but Cas rarely questioned anything. The pack followed as you led them through the winding tunnels that soon grew a little wider before coming to a barred end. The gate was unlocked, but why wouldn’t it be?

It was a maintenance entrance to get into the sewers of a place that shouldn’t exist. A prison that was supposed to be inescapable. Why should it be locked when there should be no risk of losing people?

Emerging through the barred entryway, you found yourself- surprisingly- surrounded by tall trees and never ending greenery. The woods. You were in the woods.

The first breath you took, the first _real, deep_ breath… it was bliss. Pure relief flooded you. No more walls, cameras, guards, hell no more sewers. You were out.

“Huh,” Gabriel started, “I always picture more of a desert or field. Could never really see anything over the walls,” he noted.

“Come on.” You started forward, leaving the others to gawk a little longer while you moved on. “We don’t have time to waste.”

So your journey began.

The five of you treaded carefully in an attempt to cover any tracks, but you also moved swiftly. It was barely dark, the sun was already peeking over the horizon, which meant you had very little time before the guards would go into the Pit to find you. Once they figured out you were gone all hell was going to break loose.

***

You’d been running for hours, sidestepping trees and trudging through small rivers- that thankfully washed away the literal shit from the sewers. The woods felt like they were never ending, and your escape felt unreachable. But all of that paled in comparison to the new feeling overcoming you.

A few miles back you’d slowed down, going from the front of the pack to the back. Now you could barely stand as an all consuming heat and pain wracked through your body. Grabbing a nearby tree for support, you couldn’t stop the pained cry that tore through your lips as you fell to the ground.

Sam and Dean were there in an instant, grabbing and trying to pull you to your feet.

“Sweetheart, we gotta keep moving,” Dean urged you.

Brushing your hair from your face, Sam looked down at you worriedly. “We can’t stop now.”

Pushing through the brothers, Cas reached forward to press a hand to your forehead. He grabbed your face and lifted it so he could look into your eyes. “It’s her heat. She can’t go any further. If she pushes herself too much she could do more harm than good. We’ll be worse off,” he noted, letting your face go and taking a step back to look around.

“Cas and I can find a place for the three of you to hole up in,” Gabriel offered. “She needs rest and you all need privacy, but we can’t stop.”

Agreeing, Cas nodded. “He’s right. We’ll find somewhere for you to hide while Gabriel and I look for a road or anything that could help.”

“No road.” You shook your head, clutching at Dean’s arm as you squeezed your eyes shut. “They’ll find us on a road. We have find to him. He’ll come, I know he will. He promised.”

Knowing who you were referring to, Cas sighed. You were aware that he distrusted your boss, knew that he had no faith in that part of your plan, but Castiel had let you down before and there was no way he would make the same mistake twice. Even if it got him killed, Cas was sticking with you to the end.

“Fine. We’ll find you somewhere to hide and then we’ll go looking for _him._ ” He fought the urge to roll his eyes. “Just stay here until we return.”

You gave a short grunt in response, but with your eyes shut you weren’t sure when he and Gabriel left the three of you.

Both brothers carefully helped you onto the mossy ground as they moved to crouch around you. They were worried, the scent of your heat thick and no doubt affecting them, but for a couple of Alphas they were pretty decent at hiding their feelings.

“I’m sorry,” you whispered, head rolling against the tree. “I’m sorry for Kevin, and Bobby, and Rufus, and Benny. I’m so sorry.” Tears welled in your eyes as the pain of their loss stung your heart.

“Hey, no, no, no, no, no.” Sam cupped your cheek and turned you so you’d look at him. “They are not on you.”

“But-”

Dean was quick to cut you off, “No buts, ‘Mega. It’s not your fault.”

Looking from one Alpha to the other, you slowly nodded, letting the subject go for now. You were too tired, too sore and too uncomfortable to argue. It could be saved for another time.

Hissing and wincing in pain, you leaned into Sam’s hand and pulled your knees up to your chest. “It hurts so bad. I need… Alphas, I need you.”

“We know.” Dean leaned in to press a kiss to your temple. “Just rest, ‘Mega. You need your sleep.”

Doing as you were told, you let your eyes flutter shut as your body rolled ever so slightly until Sam was there to catch you. Then, in no time at all, you were dozing off into some much needed sleep.

***

When you woke you felt warm arms surrounding you, holding you to a solid chest. Sam’s scent enveloped you like a warm blanket, easing your pain and calming your mind. His hold was strong and sure, but careful and purposeful. Each step he took, as you all trekked through the woods, was soft but fast. There was a need in his muscles, an urgency to move.

Rolling your head to the side with a groan, you looked to the rest of the men. Dean was by Sam’s side, glancing at you briefly before focussing on the path ahead again. Gabriel and Cas took point, guiding the rest of you through the woods.

It didn’t take long before you saw where they were taking you.

The cabin looked run down, half falling apart while the rest was rotting away. You didn’t trust it, but you didn’t have any other choice.

“You three stay here,” Cas ordered. As Dean cautiously climbed up the few steps of the cabin porch. “Gabriel and I will look for others. We’ll come find you if we see anything.”

As Castiel turned to leave Dean called out, “Cas.” The blue eyed Alpha paused before turning to him. “Thank you, and be careful.”

The short nod Cas gave in response was all Dean got before Cas and Gabriel left.

Turning back to the cabin, Dean walked ahead, testing the floor out and checking for any weak spots in the foundation. When he was sure the place was safe, he nodded to Sam, indicating that it was okay for him to walk ahead.

Sam moved through to the back of the one room cabin, over to where a metal framed bed sat. He was delicate as he laid you down on the old spring mattress that looked like it should have crumbled under your weight.

It felt dusty and gross underneath your bare skin, but you were in no position to be complaining, and you’d honestly dealt with worse.

Fucking in the Pit had been an experience that on one hand, you wouldn’t mind never doing again, but it had also been exhilarating. Fucking in a collapsing cabin on a bed that shouldn’t have been able to stay up with just you on it, would definitely be interesting.

“Sam.” You reached out for him as he started to pull back, your hand quickly finding his.

He paused, looking from you, to your intertwined hands, and then over his shoulder to Dean. They could smell your slick, taste it in the air as you began to writhe on the bed. You were desperate for them, aching for them, and they knew it… they just weren’t sure how to go about doing it.

“One of us needs to be on watch,” Sam noted.

But a perfectly timed groan from you made Dean shake his head. “She needs both of us. It’s _our_ marks on her. She’s in pain, it’s bad, she needs everything she can get.”

“How are we supposed to both give her what she needs?” Sam asked as his eyes turned back to you. The worry in his gaze grew as another cramp worked its way through your body. “She’s never been this far gone before. I don’t want to hurt her…”

Dean’s heavy footsteps shook the cabin floor as he came over to stand by his brother’s side. The moment you saw him, you tried to pull yourself up and reach out for Dean. He could see the struggle and pain in your face, not wanting to hurt you more he met you half way and sat on the edge of the bed.

You rolled toward him without missing a beat, sighing at the warm feel of his bare back on your thighs.

The heat radiating off you had been strong enough to feel before, but now with you touching him Dean almost felt like you were burning him. It was a feeling, however, he wanted to drown in. His own cock- which had already been hard due to your smell- began to throb painfully at the thought of sinking into your sweet pussy.

“She can take us both,” he assured his younger brother.

Sam didn’t look too sure, though. “She’s never… we’ve never done that, and it’s not like we’ve got the shit we need to prepare-”

Dean turned suddenly, shifting on the mattress so he was closer to your knees. There was no hesitation as he grabbed one of your knees to part your legs, before he ran his fingers along your slit. The touch had you arching off the bed and wailing in need.

Watching your reaction, licking his lips sinfully, Dean nodded. “She can take us both.”

You hand slipped away from Sam’s as he continued to stand there, watching as his brother crawled onto the bed and between your thighs as you parted them more. Dean showed no signs of embarrassment or uncertainty as he leaned in to press a gentle kiss to your inner thigh.

Breath hitching in your throat, you pushed your head back into the mattress as your hips lifting in an effort to find his face. When you felt his nose brush against your slit you almost fell apart in an instant.

“Fuck me.” Your hand snapped out to grabbed at Dean’s hair as he began to gently lick at your folds. “Dean, please. Alpha…”

Never one to hold out on you, Dean eagerly gave you what you were begging for.

Leaning in closer, he dipped his tongue in and teased your hole before moving up to your clit. He circled the bud slowly, enjoying the way you tasted, the way you moved, and the sounds you made, and then he pounced.

Lips sealed around your clit as he began to suck at the sensitive and throbbing nub. You lurched up and off the bed, clutching at his head with both hands as you tugged on his hair desperately. Dean grunted against you, moving his fingers over to stroke at you before pushing two into your pussy easily.

You swallowed his fingers eagerly, the sound of your wet slick and his thrusting fingers mingling with your groans and his grunts. When a new sound hit your ears, your eyes shot open.

Sam stood by the edge of the bed, right where he’d been before. You looked up at him with desperate eyes that took in the sight of his lust glown gaze and weeping cock.

“Sammy,” you panted, spreading your thighs even further so he could see the delicious mess your slick and his brother was creating. “Want you, Alpha.”

At the sound of his title coming from your needy voice, Sam snapped.

“Move over Dean,” he grunted, placing one knee on the bed as his eyes hungrily stared at where his brother was reluctantly moving away from you. “We’ve got you, ‘Mega. Gonna make you feel real good,” he assured you as both of your Alphas began to move you onto your side.

Sam settled in behind you, lifting your leg over his hip to open you up to him and his brother. His hand slid over your hip to tease your slit as Dean shuffled down the bed again. Neither of them spoke, but they didn’t need to. They understood each other without words.

“You ready?” Sam’s lips ghosted over your ear.

Whining, you nodded frantically, grabbing at his arm. “Please.”

That’s all either of them needed to hear before they gave you exactly what you wanted.

**Bamby**


	28. Chapter 28

**_Warnings_ : Explicit language. A/B/O dynamics. Straight off the bat smut. Fingering. Oral. Squirting. Unprotected sex. Anal play. Anal. Threesome. Double penetration. Breeding kink. Knotting. Claiming. Heat. Violence. Assault. Attempted sexual assault. Death. Angst.**

**Bamby**

The first thrust of Sam’s fingers in your aching pussy had you wailing. Back arching into the younger Winchester’s chest, you opened yourself up and cried as he fucked you with two fingers. Meanwhile, Dean’s tongue licked along your slit before his lips caught your clit. You were writhing, wriggling against the brothers as they gave you what you wanted.

“Always so tight, ‘Mega,” Sam purred in your ear. “Can’t wait for you to be choking my cock.”

“No.” You shook your head and turned so your lips ghosted over his. Dean nipped at your clit then, making you gasp and clutch at his head, holding him their while your eyes locked onto his brother’s. “I want you here.” Reaching behind you, you wrapped a fist around Sam’s cock and pressed it against your ass.

He chuckled, bringing his lips to your to lay a light kiss there. “You sure? I’m not small… I could hurt you.”

Stroking his cock, holding back another whine as Dean continued his assault and Sam’s fingers remained inside you, you nodded. “Dean’s too thick… you’re safer.” You caught him in a deep kiss before tugging his bottom lip with your teeth. Releasing him, you groaned as Dean’s tongue began to explore. “I trust you.”

“Fuck,” Sam groaned. “Then we have to get you ready.”

You had no time to prepare for his next move. As Dean- who seemed to understand his brother’s cryptic comment- moved back to your clit, Sam’s fingers twisted inside you. The younger brother’s free hand moved to rest on your stomach, to hold you in place with a firm pressure. You arched into him more, spreading your legs so Dean could taste every part of you.

When fingers brushed your ass hole you tensed and jumped, but Sam’s lips were by your ear, whispering reassurances to you as Dean pressed. He used your slick and his saliva to lubricate the digit as he pushed passed your barrier. It was an odd feeling, but not one you distaste. A new sense of pleasure began to simmer at the feel of being filled by your Alphas.

“Take me,” you begged. “Fuck me, Alphas. Knot me. I need it. Need you. Want to be squirming on your knots and screaming my release.”

Sam thrust into your back with a low growl. “Patience. We don’t want to hurt you,” he noted as Dean began to add a second finger.

Meanwhile, you still had lips sealed around your clit, and a tongue lapping at you eagerly. Sam’s fingers were fucking into you at an angle that made you desperate to scream but unable to. Your body was twitching, pulsing with need. You were so close to something… something more than what you were used to.

“Come for us, ‘Mega, and you can have our cocks,” Sam promised.

Dean hummed against you. “Wanna taste it.”

With both brothers bringing you closer and closer to an insanity you were unfamiliar with, you had no choice but to let go.

The scream that ripped through your lips frightened the birds in nearby trees, sending them flying off in a hurry. Inside the cabin, Sam held you firm, pressing on your stomach as you gushed all over his brother’s face. Still, they both continued to fuck you in their own way, drawing out your climax until it was too much.

“Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop,” you begged with tears streaming down your face. “Please, no more. Too much.”

Not needing to be told twice, hearing the desperate plea in your voice, both Sam and Dean pulled away from your throbbing pussy and pulsing body.

You were laying there, on the bed, trying to catch your breath as they began to crowd you. Neither touched your over sensitive parts, instead they caressed your hips, reached for your hands, ran their fingers through your hair, and placed gentle kisses wherever they could reach.

Panting, arching into both of them as the heat in your stomach quickly grew once more, you closed your eyes. It was all so overwhelming, you didn’t know what to do or how to react. Feeling the brothers surround you, sensing them, smelling their scents as everything mingled until there was nothing but the three of you.

“Please,” you cried, leaning your forehead against Dean’s. “Please.”

They moved with no direct order or instruction, because they didn’t need it. They knew what you needed, what you wanted, what your mind, body and soul craved. The Alphas in them could feel the Omega in you, and they listened to every desperately whispered plea she sang.

Sam was there first, stroking your pussy with the head of his cock, lathering it up with your slick. As he pulled away Dean replaced him. You gasped as Dean pushed into you with no warning, in one, long, slow thrust. He kissed your cervix, filling you completely, just as perfectly as he’d done before.

“God,” with his forehead still on yours, Dean let out a long and shaky breath, “I’ll never get used to this.”

A trail of light kisses were pressed to the back of your shoulder as Sam lined himself up. “Ready?”

The whining sound you made was all your could managed as you nodded against Dean, desperate to feel them both inside-

Sam pushed forward.

It was too much at first, painful and foreign. Your hands shot up to grab Dean’s shoulders, your eyes squeezed shut as your face contorted into a look of discomfort.

“Breathe,” Dean whispered against you. “Relax, ‘Mega. Let Sammy in.” Hearing the gentle order falling from his lips, you did as Dean said and relax.

By no means did it make it suddenly magically fine. You were still in some kind of pain and discomfort, but it wasn’t something you didn’t enjoy. Feeling Sam as he pressed into you further, it promised something more, a feeling far beyond whatever you’d felt before. Having both your Alphas inside you…

Sam pressed a kiss to your neck. “You’re okay.”

Pausing your thoughts, you realised he was inside you then… and it was like nothing you’d ever experienced. It was like you weren’t just surrounded by your Alphas, but you were drowning in them.

When the brothers began to move you were lost. It was… it was incredible. Feeling them thrust at a matching pace, leaving and filling you at the same time. They took their time, dragging it out, worshiping you with their hands and lips, while their cocks took what they wanted.

You wanted it, too. Wanted to feel the stretch and burn of them. Wanted to be impaled on their long, thick, hot cocks. _God_ you wanted their knots, their seed filling your womb until you were bursting at the seams and carrying their pups.

“Fuck me,” you begged. “Knot me. Alphas… I want you. All of you.” Your eyes opened to meet Dean’s. “I want your seed, your pups, I want you to fuck a baby into me.”

He whimpered and nodded desperately. “Yes. Fuck yes.”

Sam didn’t get the chance to catch the slight warning before Dean picked up the pace. He began to thrust faster and harder, the head of his cock slamming into your cervix as he chased his release. You held onto his shoulders, digging your nails into him, holding on for dear life. There was no stopping Dean.

“If… you keep… going…” Sam groaned, trying to keep up with his brother. But you were too tight, and Dean was quickly losing himself to his Alpha urges. “I can’t knot you here yet, baby,” he whispered into your ear, a guilty tone in his voice.

Turning your head, you caught his eyes. “Then don’t knot me… let me…” Your eyes rifted.

As Dean continued to fuck you, Sam shifted so he was on his elbow and looming over you. “What?” He lifted his hand to brush your hair from your face. “What do you want, ‘Mega?”

No one saw it coming. No one could stop you.

Before you realised what you were doing, you grabbed Sam’s wrist and pulled him forward. Your teeth sunk into his neck, in the same sport where his mark lay on your neck. As Sam groaned and cried out against you, Dean pushed his knot into you with an animal roar.

Screaming against Sam, you let him go, retracting your teeth from his neck as your own orgasm came over you. Dean shuddered and twitched, his cock lodged deep inside your pussy as everything inside you pulsed with white hot heat. Ripples of dizziness shook every cell in your body. You were floating, drowning in the euphoria of pleasure that began where Dean was locked inside you.

Hands were cradling your cheeks, lips were pressing reassuring kisses to your face. Sam’s whispered words brought you back from the bliss of your climax. You felt yourself drifting back to earth.

“Sleep, sweetheart,” Dean groaned, face buried in your chest.

“I’ll keep watch,” Sam offered as your eyes began to open.

Before he could go, however, you reached out to stop him. “Sam… I’m sorr-”

Leaning back down, he silenced you with a kiss. When he was sure you wouldn’t finish your sentence, he pulled back to meet your gaze. “There’s no need to apologise. I’m yours just as you’re mine.” Letting you go, he pushed away and walked off, leaving you and Dean to give in to exhaustion.

***

The sound outside woke you.

Your eyes shot open and locked onto the door of the cabin. Dean, sensing your alertness and hearing the sound as well, stirred behind you. Carefully, with the quietest hiss you’d ever heard, he pulled his half hard cock from your slicked pussy. You were still in heat, and he was still being affected by it… but there was something wrong.

Outside was too quiet. You couldn’t hear anything but the wind. No birds, animals, insects… just the haunting moans of the woods, like an ominous warning.

When Dean slipped from the bed you reached out for him. Sure, you were tough, you were dangerous, but you were also an Omega, in heat, vulnerable and hormonal… you weren’t sure what to expect from yourself at that moment. Could you fight? Would you fight? Could you run? Would you run? You had no idea, but things would be easier if you had Dean with you.

Unfortunately, he didn’t see you reaching out for him. His focus was on the door as he crept along the old cabin floor until he stood between you and the unknown.

You heard the sound again, like movement outside… heavy movement that did not belong to an animal or the wind…

Was it Sammy, out on the porch and keeping watch? Was it Cas, coming to check on you all? Was it Gabriel, coming to tell you they’d found your rescuer? Was it someone else…?

Hard footsteps landing on the porch had Dean jump to attention. You shot off the bed, getting ready for a fight just like your Alpha. Then the door was thrown open.

“Guys!” Gabriel burst into the cabin, a look of panic crossing his face. “We found help, but we have to be fast, he’s right behind-” Suddenly Gabriel’s face twisted in pain as you heard the familiar sound of someone choking on blood.

Not two seconds passed before Gabriel fell to the ground, revealing the knife that was now sticking out the back of his neck. You let out a cry as your hand came up to cover your mouth, shock and fear freezing you to the spot.

“Y/N, run!” Dean ordered, turning to you. “Get out-”

A gunshot rang and the world collapsed around you.

It was like in the movies, where a scene is suddenly in slow motion. You watched, eyes going wide as a scream got caught in your throat. Dean, who had been turning towards you, was pushed forward as blood spurted out of his back. Fear washed over his face, followed by pain, as he fell to the floor. Unable to move, unable to do anything but stand there, desperate to help, or scream, or fight, or do _anything…_ you watched in horror.

Three more shots rang out, and with each the world seemed to move a little faster until the spell was over and everything was back to normal.

Only it wasn’t. Nothing could be normal. Not when Dean was lying on the ground, barely able to move as he tried to tell you to run, while he was bleeding from four gunshot wounds.

Feet landing on the porch had your head snap in that direction.

“Hello Y/N.” Ketch grinned as he trained the gun on Dean. His eyes roamed up and down you hungrily. “I’ve been looking for you.” He started forward. “You were supposed to be mine when the sun rose… seems you’ve had your fill this morning, though.” Sniffing the air, his lips curled up in disgust.

Your eyes darted from Ketch, to Gabriel, to Dean, and then back. Words failed you, your limbs failed you… your heat failed you.

A particularly painful cramp shot through you then, but you fought to ignore it. Biting your lip, you tried not to flinch as your body ached with need and pain.

Ketch didn’t miss the change. “Omega… don’t fight it. What I dosed you up with last night was like _nothing_ you’ve ever experienced. Your heat is going to keep coming back until it’s satiated. Until your fucked so full you can’t walk or talk.” His free hand dropped to his belt. “Until you’re fucked by a proper man.”

Part of you returned then, and you spat on the ground. “I’d rather die.”

“Would you rather Dean die?” he countered, reminding you of your shot and bleeding Alpha, and the gun still aimed at him. “Don’t fight, give in, and I’ll take your Alphas back with us. I’ll patch them up and let them live. During your heats I’ll let them out of the Pit and bring them to the Cage, where you’ll remain. You’ll be mine, but I’ll let them have you, to keep you alive.”

“And if I fight?”

“Then I shoot him in his pretty little face, fuck you over his corpse, knock you out, find his brother and take you back.” He shrugged, moving closer to you. “Then I’ll force Sam to have the same drugs his brother had, and I’ll make him tear you to shreds until you can’t take it anymore, and you kill him yourself. But in the end, either way, you’ll remain in the Cage, and you will be mine.”

Staring at him, watching as he kept moving closer, you held your ground. “I think I prefer option three.”

He chuckled, shaking his head. “Y/N… there is no option three.”

“That’s where you’re wrong.”

As Ketch neared you, you lunged.

Trying to take the moment while it lasted, you reached out and knocked the gun out of his hand. Ketch was quick to react, grabbing your arm to try and pull you to him, but you weren’t going down without a fight. Letting him draw you near, you then threw your head back into his.

His pained cry would be something to celebrate later, for now you had to keep working. Wrenching yourself from his grasp, you dived for his gun. Of course, Ketch recovered too quickly, and as your fingers grazed the weapon you felt fingers grip your ankle.

You were dragged along the old, splintering floorboards of the cabin, away from the gun and Dean. Ketch threw you into the middle of the room with a force that should have sent you flying through the floor, but instead it just made you hit your head. Disorientated, you were too dizzy to move for a few moments as you tried to recover, tried to pull yourself up.

Ketch was too fast… before you could make another move, he was on you.

Grabbing you before you could recover, he flipped you onto your stomach and pressed himself against you. “I’ve spent _years_ repressing my urges. I was trained to fight the Alpha. Becoming a Delta is fucking hard work. And then you walk in, _begging_ to be taught a lesson, _begging_ for an Alpha to fuck you into submission…” He rutted against you. “Everyone thinks you’re dead… I could take you far away from here, keep you, lock you in some basement and fuck you through your heats until the loss of those two fuckers kills you.”

His hot breath fanned over your neck, dampening your already sweaty skin as he continued to rock into you. Your claws dug into the floor as you cried out for help, struggling to break free, but you were too weak and he was too strong.

“The things I could do to you… you give me so many delicious ideas.” His teeth scraped along your shoulder. “I don’t know where to begin.”

Looking up as tears rolled down your face… you caught Dean’s eyes.

He was struggling to make a noise, trying his hardest to move… he was alive. Despite all the blood lose, the bullets, everything, Dean was alive. One look at him and you could see the panic, the pain, the fear, the anger… and you could feel it. You could feel him, inside you. His own pain, but his pain for you, the terror and horror rattling his bones.

Dean was unable to do anything but lay there and watch as the monster above you violated and took everything from you.

In that moment you recalled moments in your past. You saw the first man who had tried to dominate you, and the look in his face when you killed him. You saw the hundreds of other Alphas that underestimate you. You saw the Omegas and Betas that you fought to protect. You saw the leering eyes and snarls of every Alpha that had tried to take you like a piece of meat. You saw Lucifer, Gordon, and every other fucker back at the prison. Then you saw Ketch.

Always in the background. Always watching. Always making a comment. Always threatening. Always there. He’d been a constant threat, waiting for his moment, learning what made you tick.

Tearing your eyes from Dean, you mumbled something under your breath.

“I’m sorry,” Ketch- who had been working on freeing his cock- paused, “what was that?”

“I said,” you dug your claws into the floor, “I should have killed you. That first day you came by to give me my first pill, the day that started it all… I should have reached through the bars and snapped your neck. Would have been so easy… like breaking a twig.”

He snarled in your ear. “You think it would’ve been easy? You were weak. You’ve always been weak. You’re an Omega. A smart mouthed bitch who’s only good for fucking.” His hand let go of one of your arms to grab your hair so he could turn you to face him. “I’m going to enjoy filling everyone of your orifices until you’re too stuffed to think.”

“And I’m going to enjoy this.”

The angle on which he’d turned you gave you some leverage, and with the rage of your past, and the love you felt for your Alphas, you gave it one last try. One… last… fight…

Using everything you had, you flipped the two of you so he was flat on his back. Your elbow shot out, hitting him square in the nose, hard enough that you heard a sickening crack. Not pausing, not wasting time, you rolled out of his reach and jumped to your feet.

He was there, behind you, reaching out with a snarl that sounded more animal than human. But you didn’t let that stop you. Knowing you needed to get out, get him away from Dean, do _something,_ you ran towards the kitchen part of the cabin and grabbed the two rusty knives that sat on the counter before spinning to face Ketch again.

Pausing, he looked from you to the knives, and then he chuckled. “You wanna make this hard? Okay.” Reaching for his back, he pulled out a knife of his own. “Ready when you-”

Before he could finish, you threw one of the knives at him with deadly accuracy. Unfortunately, the knife was too rusty and blunt. It went to the side a little and while it still managed to get him in the shoulder, it wasn’t enough.

Ketch- with his broken bleeding nose, and bruising face- let out another pained sound as his eyes dropped to the knife that was now in his arm. “Bitch!”

“Y/N! Dean!”

Sam’s voice called through the woods outside, but he was too far away. You couldn’t let him distract you. Couldn’t let ketch get the upper hand again.

“I’m going to gut your Alphas in front of you,” Ketch threatened, lips curling back in a snarl. “I’m going to feed them to the animals in the Pit. Going to make you watch. Listen to your screams as you see the last of your precious Winchesters get devoured by the insane creatures locked away in the dark. That’s what you’ll turn into. A feral bitch, insane and wild. It’s what whores like you deserve, you filthy, fucking slut-”

“Now, is that anyway to talk to a lady?”

**Bamby**


	29. Chapter 29

**_Warnings:_ Explicit language. A/B/O dynamics. Heat. Violence. Angst. Death. Bit of a time jump. Medical stuff. Fluff.**

**Bamby**

_“Now, is that anyway to talk to a lady?”_

Both you and Ketch turned to the doorway and froze.

Standing there, in the usual long, dark coat that covered their equally black suit, was your boss. What was a little unusual about the sight of him, was seeing the gun in his hand as he kept it pointed at Ketch.

“Who the fuck are you?” Ketch snarled.

Your boss shrugged. “I wouldn’t worry about that if I were you… more pressing issues at hand and all.” His head tilted in your direction, to remind Ketch that he had bigger fish to fry at the moment.

Ketch shifted on the spot, suddenly unsure. If he tried to attack you, would the new comer shoot? If he tried to run, would they shoot? What could he do that wouldn’t get him shot?

Sighing, your boss checked his watch impatiently. “Y/N, darling, times ticking. Do you need me to deal with this wanker?”

“No.” You shook your head, moving across the room. “He’s mine,” you stated as you reached for Ketch’s gun as it lay on the ground, abandoned.

Ignoring your boss as he shrugged and let you do your thing- while keeping watch to have your back- you started towards Ketch again. His eyes darted from you, to your boss, and then back, clear uncertainty in his eyes. Still, despite the fact his options were dwindling by the second, he was trying to weigh his chances and figure out his next move.

There was only one more move for him.

“On your knees,” you ordered, lifting the gun to aim it at Ketch’s face.

He scoffed and refused to move, but a flicker in his gaze let you know it was all bravado. He was scared.

You cocked the gun. “Get on your fucking knees, before I shoot you in each and _make_ you kneel.”

Swallowing hard, eyes going wide, Ketch did as he was told and dropped to his knees, one at a time. Once he was on the ground, you moved closer to him. Despite the rage burning inside you, your simmering heat, and all the chaos, you remained cool, calm and collected as you stared him down.

“I hate you,” you started. “Do you know how rare that is? I feel _nothing_ for Alphas. Every fucker I’ve killed was out of self-defence, for a job, or because they were a walking knot with no brain. But I didn’t hate any of them. Maybe their species, but never an individual. I never bothered feeling anything for them. But you? I _hate_ you.

“You killed Mick because he helped me. Kevin is dead because you threw me in with Alphas, knowing they wouldn’t be able to resist the temptation. You killed Bobby and Rufus. Then you tossed the rest of us into the Pit, which is where Benny was killed. You hunted us, and killed Gabriel. Dean…” Your eyes darted to your Alpha’s unmoving body. “I swear to fucking Jesus fucking Christ, if he’s dead…” Your voice shook.

Ketch remained on his knees, eyes trained on the gun that was trained on his face. It was a staring match he would not win.

“You ruined _everything_. You almost killed me, gutted me, humiliated me, tried to _rape_ me.” Tears stung your eyes. “You walk around that place like you’re some kind of god, but you’re nothing more than a weak man. You’re no better than the fuckers I’ve killed. You’re just another one to add to the list.”

As he opened his mouth, no doubt ready to try his hand at begging, you pulled the trigger.

Shooting someone in the face wasn’t something you’d done many times before, but Ketch wasn’t your first. This time was different, however. There was this satisfied feeling that didn’t quite feel like every other kill. This wasn’t just a job, or an Alpha… this was an enemy, a threat, a monster.

Now he was nothing but a corpse on the floor, with a gaping hole in his head.

“Dean!” Sam’s voice boomed outside of the cabin. “Y/N!”

Instead of waiting for him, however, you dropped the gun and rushed to Dean. But as you dropped to your knees by his side, and reached for him, you knew the truth.

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no.” Your throat began to ache as you felt your eyes fill with tears. “Dean.” Grabbing his shoulder, you shook him gently. “Dean, please wake up.”

Sam came rushing into the cabin then, passing your boss without a glance. His eyes were glued on you and his brother, as you began to cry, realising you were too late… you were all too late.

“Y/N?” Sam stumbled a little, dropping to his knees beside you.

Choking on a sob, you turned to him. “He’s… he’s…”

“Fine,” your boss cut in. “Or he will be if you let my people help.”

Both you and Sam looked to the cabin entrance then as more people walked in. People you recognised. People you’d missed. People you could almost call friends.

There was Garth, a scrawny guy that was all smiles. Most people assumed he’s Beta because of his seemingly timid attitude, but the guy could be ruthless if the time was right… or the price. You’d seen him do things that left your jaw hanging open.

Meg was there, too, grinning at you like a vulture. Oddly, though, you didn’t mind. The Beta girl was a menace to society, but had saved your ass more times than you cared to admit. In between all the madness and death in your lives the two of you had formed an understanding that resembled something of a friendship.

Charlie was an actual friend, and you were honestly surprised to see her out in the field. She was a computer girl, preferring to stick behind the desk. In earlier years she’d begged to be out there, working like the rest of you. Her first kill had been her last, and had changed her forever. To this day, she reminded you that if it wasn’t for your acceptance and patience, your willingness to be there for her, then she never would have survived the aftermath.

As you looked to the new people your attention was caught by one last person as they stepped through the doors. Cas. His eyes scanned the room, taking in the scene, before they landed on you. There was concern and relief in his gaze… he’d been scared for your safety and was glad you were okay.

Sam’s attention quickly turned away from the newcomers as he instead focused on your boss. “Crowley?”

You weren’t expecting that.

Crowley grinned. “Hello, Moose.”

Looking form one man to the other, you frowned, confused. “Wait… you know each other? How?”

“It’s a long story, darling. Why don’t we wait for explanations once we get your Squirrel fixed up?” Crowley nodded to the other people. “Get him in the chopper, I want him to get the best care. And she needs to be looked over, too.”

Not having a say or choice, you let the people pull you away from Dean as they got to work. Standing there, you watched as Garth and Cas took Dean. At the same time, Meg moved to help Sam while Charlie offered you a hand, but something came over you, and suddenly you snapped.

“Touch him and I’ll gouge your eyes out,” you warned on a snarl as Meg reached out towards Sam.

She paused, hand hovering. It was clear she was tempted to take the chance, to see if you would go through with it. But then the other part of her- the part that was holding her back- didn’t feel like doubting the crazy Omega who was in heat and could possible lose her other Alpha that night.

“Meg,” Crowley called form where he still stood in the same spot, watching. “Help the others.”

With an order given, Meg walked off with a huff.

The second she was gone, you were reaching for Sam. His arms enveloped you, holding you to his chest as he buried his face into your neck to breathe in your scent.

“As beautiful as this moment is… we should all be getting a move on. The guards aren’t finished looking for you three, and Dean really does need proper medical help.”

Reminded of the danger you were in, you and Sam separated enough to follow Crowley out, while remaining hand in hand. No words were spoken as you all hurried through the woods, following your boss as he led you to his chopper, and to your freedom.

***

You sat by his bed, where you’d been for the last two days. An echo rang in your mind, the sound that came when Dean flatlined… when he died, with your hand in his. Dean had died.

But he was back now. Crowley had money, power, influence, it really wasn’t a surprise that he had everything you might need to save someone’s life. The second the chopper landed in the yard of Crowley’s mansion, people were bustling about to save your Alpha.

Sam stuck by your side until he was dragged away. Being Alpha and family, he had genetic material that could held save Dean’s life. So, he was taken away to give blood in the hopes it would save Dean’s life. When that did very little everyone turned to you.

Having been claimed by Dean, your DNA had changed, mutated to match his.

With both your blood and Sam’s, Crowley’s personal nurses and doctor managed to save Dean and bring him back. But even after you were reassured that he would be okay, given time and rest, you still couldn’t get forget that moment where he’d died.

The flatlining machine, the panic in the room, your scream as Sam held you, trying not to break down himself. God, you were crumbling, a mess, practically dying right with Dean, and Sam was still strong, still there for you. He was… he was everything you needed in that moment, despite losing his brother and possibly his Omega, and you were just screaming, falling apart at the seams.

You were still a mess, still distraught. Sitting by Dean’s bed, with his hand in yours as you rested your head on the mattress he lay on. You were half asleep, determined to stay awake until his eyes flutter open. Two days had past and he hadn’t woken, while you’d refused to sleep.

“’Mega…” Sam walked into the room. Lifting your head from the bed, you turned to him as he stood in the doorway. “You should eat something.”

“No.” You shook your head and looked back to Dean. “Not until he wakes.”

Sighing, Sam walked further into the room to stand by your side and grab your free hand. “What would Dean say if he knew you hadn’t eaten? Or rested? You haven’t even changed out of the robe they gave you days ago.”

Eyes wandering back to Sam, you took in his jeans, his buttoned up white and blue faded flannel… his so very mundane look. Sam suited life on the this side of the bars.

“And you’re still in heat, don’t even try to deny it.”

“Wasn’t going to,” you huffed.

“I can feel you fighting your biology. It’s just going to make you sick. The doctors will have to focus on you and leave Dean until you’re better,” he noted, playing on your guilt. It worked, too. “Come on.” He tugged on your hand gently. “Let me make you some food.”

With one last glance at Dean, you let your hand slip from his grasp as Sam led you out of the room.

***

You were seated on a leather lounge in one of Crowley’s many sitting rooms. Sam sat behind you, his legs spread, one leaning against the back of the lounge, while you rested between his thighs with your head on his chest. He two of you were nibbling on the sandwiches that had been made for you by the chefs in the kitchen- when Sam had tried to make you food himself, they ushered you back out.

In all honesty, you did feel a little better now that you had food in your stomach. But the worry in your head and heart was still weighing you down. It wasn’t just about Dean, there was so much going on, so much to do…

“Now this is a surprise.” Your head snapped up to look over at the room’s entrance as Crowley walked in. “Y/N and the Winchesters… and here I thought you would be a spinster forever, dear.” He grinned.

Eyeing him carefully, you saw the tell-tale signs of a lie. “Did you set this up?”

“What ever do you mean?”

“Did you send me in there knowing what would happen?”

“Do you mean, did I send you into that hell hole knowing the Winchesters and Castiel would be there? Knowing that you, my most loyal employee, would meet two of my other… _friends_? And that a bond would grow between the three of you, because honestly no one else in the world could possibly be built for three head strong and violent people?” Crowley smiled slyly. “Of course not.”

You glared at him. “My life isn’t some toy for you to play with.”

“No, but you are valuable, and so are the Winchesters. I needed the Morningstar dead, and I wanted you back out in the world to help me run business like usual.” Crowley shrugged as he walked further into the room. “The only way you were getting out is with help. I knew the brothers would be some kind of assistance, but I can honestly tell you I didn’t expect to see _those_ for at least a few months.” His gaze dropped to your neck.

Bringing your hand up to where his eyes were staring, you brushed one of your marks.

“Did you kill Nick… or Lucifer… or whatever the kids are calling him these days? Did you kill him?”

Attention drawn back to Crowley, you nodded. “He’s dead, but I didn’t kill him, so I don’t deserve the payout. Sam does.”

Crowley looked surprised. “You shared a job? The only person you’ve ever done that with is Castiel, and even then, you always take the kill.”

“Let’s just say… Sam had some unfinished business.” You shrugged.

“Fair enough. I’ll have Garth gather the money for Sam, and get Meg to go out and get you supplies.”

“Supplies? What kind of supplies?”

“Clothes, Y/N. You need clothes.”

You raised an eyebrow at him. “And you’re sending Meg?” You scoffed, “No. Send Charlie. I trust her. She won’t come back with everything leather.”

“What’s so bad about leather. You, my dear, look exceptional in-” a low growl from Sam had Crowley cut himself short. “Fine. As you wish. No leather,” he sighed as he started to leave. “Oh, and one last thing.” He turned back to you. “I’m giving you one of my safehouses.”

“A safehouse?” Sam asked.

“Yes, Moose, a safehouse. You’ve claimed an Omega and you’re all fugitives, you do realise you’ll need some form of security,” Crowley noted. “As soon as Dean is well, I’ll have you all escorted to your new home. You’ll be safe there. It can be a place to retire in, or a place to go to between jobs. I don’t expect anything more from any of you, despite hoping you’ll continue to _help_ me and my associates.” His eyes landed on you then. “But I promised you one last job, and a deal is a deal.”

“We’re… we’re done?” You couldn’t believe it… after years of being one of Crowley’s lackeys, you were finally free to live the way you wanted. It felt too good to be true.

“You’re done,” he assured you. This time, when he turned to walk away, Crowley didn’t come back.

Sam’s arms wrapped around you as he buried his face in your neck. “We’re free.”

**Bamby**


	30. Chapter 30

**_Warnings_ : Explicit language. A/B/O dynamics. Angst. Heat. Rut. Smut. Unprotected sex. Claiming. Threesome. Double (v and non-v) penetration. Anal. Knotting. Praise kink. Blood play (?). Hair pulling. Breeding kink. Lactation kink (mentioned only (?)). Dirty talk. Fluff.**

**Bamby**

You and Sam had made a deal, that you would rest for a few hours, but that you could do it in Dean’s bed. So, here you were, curled up into your Alpha’s side, hoping your presence soothed him as much as his touch was easing your heat.

Soon it would become unbearable, but the thought of doing anything without Dean made you feel sick to the stomach. Sam was your Alpha, you cared for him so deeply, but not having Dean’s approval in the moment, knowing he was unconscious and unaware… it ate away at your guilt, gnawing on your conscience.

You would rather suffer than do that to Dean.

But it wasn’t that simple. You could feel the affects your heat had on Sam. You knew he wasn’t just checking in on Dean anymore… he was coming in to see you, to make sure you hadn’t changed your mind. He was waiting for you to call for him.

Sleeping seemed like your best option, so you allowed a nurse to give you some sleeping pills, and drifted off. The medication made it so you didn’t dream, which you preferred considering you knew your dreams would have been filled with images of everyone you lost, of Dean’s body laying naked on the cabin floor, and of Ketch.

Ketch, despite being dead, was still a strong thought in your mind. His face was engraved into your memories, the words he whispered into your ear echoed in your head. He’d probably never leave you.

A different heat, one that wasn’t your own, began to draw you from your sleep. Someone stirred, a noise was made… in the waking world something was happening.

Gradually, you pulled yourself from your sleep, and found yourself looking into eyes that shone gold and green at the same time.

“Dean?”

“’Mega,” he groaned, reaching out for you. “What happened?”

Moving quickly, you sat up and lowered his hands, keeping his as still as possible to make sure he didn’t cause himself any further damage. “You were shot,” you explained, looking down at his various bandages. “One in the back of the shoulder. Twice in your leg. And here.” Your hand moved to rest on his hip. “You… you died. For a few minutes. But you’re okay now,” you assured him. “We’re all okay. My boss, Crowley, he came in time, and then he brought us here.”

“Crowley?” He frowned, confused, still groggy. “Crowley is your boss?”

“Yes.” You nodded, leaning into him, trying to ignore the strange heat coming from his skin.

Suddenly Dean’s eyes snapped open as he looked around the room. “Where are we?”

“We’re at Crowley’s mansion… well, one of them. But we’re safe, it’s okay. We’re all okay.”

“No.” He shook his head, reaching for your hand to tug you closer. “Not okay. Not safe. Ketch-”

“Is dead, Dean. He’s dead,” you assured him.

But still, Dean seemed to only grow more concerned, more agitated. Something was clearly wrong, and for a few moments you really had no idea what was going on… but then his scent hit you and it was all over.

“You’re in rut…”

He groaned, tugging you even closer until you were forced to straddle him. “’Mega.” He held you close as he continued to look around the room, waiting for the danger to jump out.

You tried pressing light kisses on his jaw and neck, tried to calm him, but he was too far gone. “Dean, you need to calm down. You need to relax. We’re safe.”

The only response you got was a grunt.

With his skin pressed against yours, and his scent surrounding you, your heat rekindled. For days you’d managed to ignore it, to fight it, but in that moment you couldn’t stop the terrible cramp that shook through your body. That’s all it took to get a reaction out of Dean.

“’Mega,” he groaned, making quick work of the robe you wore. “Fuck, I need you. You need me. Gonna knot you so good,” he promised.

You didn’t fight him as he undressed you. You didn’t stop him from disconnecting himself from all the medical gear. You didn’t even stop him from rolling the two of you over until you were on your back, because as soon as you felt the soft mattress under you, he was pushing into your wet, aching pussy.

“ _Fuck_!” he grunted, pressing into you until his cock met your cervix.

Part of you thought you should try to get him to lay back down, but it was overpowered by your Omega and her need for Dean. The promise of his knot, as you felt it growing and catching out your pussy, had you crying out for more.

Dean, of course, was more than eager to please. Leaning over you, grasping at your thighs to spread you open for him, he fucked into you. His face was buried in your neck, breath fanning over you sweat slicked skin as his cock pounded into you with reckless abandon.

“Gonna fucking fill you up with my seed. Make you cream and scream. You’re gonna be so round with my pups. Leaking tits. Growing belly. _Fuck_ you’re gonna be so hot. Never wanna take my cock out of this juice pussy.”

“Dean!” Sam’s voice called as he walked into the room.

The older Winchester snarled. “Close the fucking door.”

Doing as he was told, Sam quickly stepped into the room and closed the door, locking it behind him. The whole time, he kept his eyes on you and Dean as his brother fucked you erratically. Dean’s rut was making him wild, his grip was already bruising you, and there was a small doubt you’d actually come with how fast he seemed to be approaching his own end.

“Enough.” Sam stepped forward, using his Alpha tone on his brother. “You’ll hurt her.”

But Dean wasn’t done. “Mine,” he grunted, caging you in with his arms. “Either fuck her with me or get the fuck out.”

Looking from Dean to you, Sam hesitated until he saw the look in your eyes. While you were in some kind of pain, it wasn’t one you weren’t enjoying. Feeling Dean fuck into you so needily, having him possess every ounce of you, it was exhilarating. It stroked the needs of your Omega, without giving her the knot she desperately desired.

“Fine.” Sam began to quickly strip. “How are we going to-”

Before Sam could finish, Dean was turning so the two of you were on your sides. Behind you, Sam had plenty of space to climb onto the bed to press into your back.

“Next time, I get to fuck her from the front,” Sam grunted as he leaned in to scent you. “Wanna see her face.”

“Then fucking swap!” Dean growled, still fucking into you hard and fast.

You shook your head. “Next time.” You turned to look at Sam, lowering your eyes to his neck where your mark lay. “It’s Dean’s turn.”

Snarling, Dean grabbed your face and turned you to him, before crashing his lips onto yours. He devoured your mouth, claiming it like it belonged to him. Hips slamming into yours, cock filling you over and over, Dean owned your body and gave it everything you wanted and didn’t know you needed.

Sam was right behind you, gathering your slick to coat his cock. “Fuck, you’re soaked,” he breathed in your ear. “Is this from waiting? Thinking about us while you refused me?”

Dean tore his lips from yours. “You refused Sam?”

“You… you were asleep,” you explained as you closed your eyes and moaned. “I didn’t want to without you.”

Slowing down, Dean waited for you to open your eyes again. This time, when you met his gaze, you found some clarity in them. No longer were they glowing gold. Instead he looked like himself, like he’d managed to regain control.

“I love you.”

His words made your heart skip a beat as you gasped. Deep down you’d known that the feelings he had for you were true, but to hear them like that…

“Alpha…” Leaning forward, you took his lips in a sweet kiss that spoke a million words.

Pulling away, he looked over your shoulder at Sam. Your lips moved down to his neck, to suck and nip at where you would soon bite. The brothers said nothing; they didn’t need to in order to understand each other.

When Sam pressed the head of his cock against you, it wasn’t where you’d been expecting. Instead of lining up with your ass, he nudged his cock into the line where Dean was buried inside you.

“This okay?”

Unable to respond with words, you made a needy mewling noise and nodded eagerly.

“Don’t wanna hurt you…” Sam whispered, hesitant but desperate.

“I want to feel it, Sam,” you assured him, finding your voice. “Wanna feel you both.”

“Fuck me,” Dean groaned, thrusting up into you.

Trusting you knew your limits, Sam began to push in.

The stretch was like nothing you’d ever felt before. The burn, the ache, the overwhelming feeling of being so _full_. Sam’s length pressed in, slowly, lining up with his brother’s thick cock as they both nestled into your warm pussy. The groans and grunts that spilled from their lips… the animal sounds they made each time you flinched and twitched, choking them…

“Please fuck me. Please. Fuck me,” you whined, digging your claws into Dean. “ _God_ , fuck me.”

Eager to please, Sam and Dean began to move.

At first they thrust at the same time, the same pace. It was slow, careful. Neither of them wanted to hurt you, and they knew having both of them inside your pussy at the same time could get complicated fast. But soon enough you felt Dean’s urges begin to simmer again. He was in rut, he needed to fuck, to claim, to mate. He needed hard, fast, rough, _now_.

You buried your face in his neck, breathing in his scent. Sam groaned behind you, trying to keep up with his brother as their knots began to catch on your entrance. Your claws broke Dean’s skin, sinking into his shoulders as you whined, wanting more but doubting you could take the pain.

“Tell us if it’s too much, ‘Mega,” Dean told you, lips right against your ear as he grunted.

Nodding against him, you whimpered. “Too much.”

Pressing a kiss to your shoulder, Sam slipped out. You were instantly thankful for the relief, but the feel of him retreating had you reaching out.

“Don’t go.”

“Y/N…”

“I still need you, Sam. Still want your knot.” Pulling away, you met Dean’s gaze before looking over your shoulder at his brother. “Still want both knots.”

Both brothers groaned at your admission as Sam moved closer once more. Already lubed up from your slick, he pressed against your ass and pushed in, inch by inch, slowly and carefully. Dean settled for a moment, letting his fingers and mouth explore you greedily while you got accustomed to the full feeling of his brother in your ass.

When Sam was inside you, and Dean was pressed against your cervix, their lips wandering all over… you were pushed over the edge and into your orgasm. Your reaction was pure instinct as you sunk your teeth into the spot where Dean’s shoulder met his neck.

The older Alpha let out a pained but pleasured cry as he suddenly pulled out and thrust back in. The force of his thrust impaled you on Sam’s cock more, and you tore your teeth away from Dean to scream.

Fingers wrapped around you hair, tugging your hair back. Sam’s mouth latched on to where his mark lay as he forced your back to arch so his brother could see you. Dean’s eyes darkened, flashing gold once more at the sight of his blood smeared over your lips.

Reaching forward, Dean ran the pad of his thumb around your lips, watching as his blood spread more. You opened your mouth for him, taking his thumb and sucking on it with a moan that had him bucking. Behind you, Sam pressed kisses along your neck, shoulders and back as he fucked your ass with almost as much vigour as his brother.

A haze came over you at the feel of them filling you completely. Your head grew dizzy as their knots began to press in. You knew what was coming, and you were so desperate for it.

“Tell us what you want, ‘Mega,” Sam ordered behind you, his command and the promise of your answer exciting his brother.

Dean pulled your mouth open and leaned in so his lips brushed over yours, as if he wanted to feel and taste your response.

“Both of you, both of my Alphas,” you mewled. “Want your knots, and your pups. Want all of you. Both of you.”

Sam leaned in towards your ear and practically purred, “Good girl.”

As if they lived on the same wavelength, both Sam and Dean thrust forward with an animalistic grunt, lodging their knots inside you. A scream tore through your lips and against Dean’s as you came for the second time, spasming against both brothers. The feel of them coming inside you, filling both holes until you felt their warm and sticky seed spilling onto your thighs… if spurred you into a smaller orgasm that had you crying out desperately.

With your back arched, Dean and Sam took the opportunity and lunged, sinking their teeth into either side of your neck. You clutched at Dean’s shoulders, and leaned back into Sam’s chest as they reclaimed you.

Moments passed, but you were too high on the rush of your Alphas to really grasp time. Instead you just lay there, between them, barely conscious and drifting in a sea of ecstasy. Eventually the brothers withdrew from your neck, but even after their knots faded enough for them to move, they didn’t.

“What happens now?” Dean grunted, face buried in your breasts.

Sam sighed, resting his cheek on the top of your head. “Crowley’s giving us a cabin. He’s letting us go. No more jobs. We can have a life.”

Pausing a moment, Dean hesitated before pulling back to look at both you and Sam. “Am I the only one that sees a problem with that?”

Your frowned, feeling your bliss fade a little as confusion replaced it. “Problem?”

“We’re killers. All of us. You really think we’ll be able to just quit this life?” He gave you both a pointed look. “I couldn’t go two days without causing shit back behind bars. And as much as fucking you will keep me under some kind of control, I know it won’t always be enough.”

“Hey!” Sam snapped, scolding his brother.

You shook your head, leaning back into the Alpha behind you. “No, it’s okay. He’s right, Sam. I know what it’s like to have an insatiable bloodlust. Fucking will only hold it off for so long.”

“So, what… you two wanna keep working?” Sam didn’t sound too confident in the idea.

“No. I want to quit. I… I want to start a family, and I think that might be enough for me. But the two of you… you could always work here and there,” you suggested.

“You would want that?” Sam leaned in closer to rest his chin on your shoulder. “You would want to be away from us?”

“Never. I never want to be away from either of you again. But I don’t expect you to sit at home with me and whatever pups we have. I don’t want to free you from one cage only to lock you in another. You both deserve your freedom. Not just to go where you want, but to do what you want. If that’s killing and working, then I’m not going to stop you.”

There was another pause as Dean looked up from your chest to meet his brother’s gaze. You were both waiting to see what Sam would say, to see if he would accept the suggestion or shut it down. Sam always seemed like the calmer one, someone who only lashed out when it was deserved and not just out of boredom or lack of control.

You got the feeling most of Dean’s impulse control issues were due to the drugs he’d been forced to have when he was first locked up. But, then again, he also felt like a lot of the hot headed Alphas you’d come across. Maybe if he hadn’t had Sam to help guide and centre him all this time he would have become more like one of those Alphas.

“Okay.” Sam gave a short and light nod, agreeing. “I want to give you everything you need, Y/N, and if that means sticking with my idiot brother to keep him alive, then so be it.”

Dean pulled back, glaring at his brother. “I’m not an idiot!” he exclaimed, offended.

You chuckled lightly. “Of course not, baby.” Reaching forward, you cupped his face and brought him forward until he was resting against your breasts once more.

Sam hummed behind you, nuzzling your neck. “I love you.”

A smile stretched on your lips as your eyes closed, the bliss returning. “I love you, too. Both of you.”

**Bamby**


	31. Chapter 31

**_Warnings_ : Explicit language. A/B/O dynamics. Time jump. Smut. Kitchen indecencies. Lactation kink. Breeding kink. Heat. Rut. Thigh Riding. Praise kink. Dirty talk. Masturbation. Voyeurism. Threesome. Fingering. Oral (male receiving). Anal fingering. Unprotected sex. Double penetration. Anal. Squirting. Fluff.**

**Bamby**

The roar of the Impala filled your ears, a welcome hum that lightly shook the cabin’s walls. You paused what you were doing, dropping the knife onto the chopping board before turning to move to the front door. Hurried feet stampeded through the house, beating you as two children rushed outside.

Babbling drew your attention down to your seven month old. The smile on your face grew as you bent down to pick her up into your arms before you followed the others, heading out onto the porch. Coming to a stop, you stood and waited as the sleek black car- Dean’s first love- rolled to a stop.

Both Winchesters filed out, with Castiel not too far behind. The three had been away for just over two weeks, busy on a job states away. It was good to see them together and whole.

Sam and Dean’s gaze landed on you in an instant, their instincts drawing them to you. But first, there were others they had to greet.

“Dad!”

“Yay!”

“Daddy!”

“Uncle Cas!”

Your four older children hurried over to the three men, throwing themselves at them. You continued to watch as your smile grew, taking in the sight of your children and Alphas embracing.

Years had passed since you found your freedom.

Almost exactly nine months after you settled into your cabin, you had your first pup. Kevin, named after the man who brought you to your Alphas, and who died saving your life. You’d never forget the Beta, and thanked him every day when you looked into the eyes of your first son.

When your daughter was born nine months later, it was a blessing. The pregnancy had been a rough one, and at one stage there had been doubt you’d both survive. Complications meant you had to induce your labour six weeks early, but Gabriella fought through it, showing just how tough she was. Green eyes and a full head of luscious hazelnut locks, she had both her dads wrapped around her pinky the second she was born.

The twins came 14 months after, a bounding pair of energy. Bobby and Benny, two rough and tough boys that spent their days wrestling in the mud. Despite having beds, they slept on the floor, which seemed completely normal with how wild they were. There was no doubt in your mind that they would grow up to be Alphas- though you, Sam and Dean would be sure to raise them so they would become respectful and not pigheaded.

The youngest of the group was Rue, born 11 months after the twins. A small girl with untameable brown hair and big hazel eyes, she was a handful, always so determined to go exploring. Luckily, she refused to go anywhere alone. Rue was all about her family, and stuck to her siblings, your Alphas, Uncle Cas, or you no matter what.

Beaming down at the kids, Sam picked up Gabby before he and Dean started towards you. At the back of the group was Cas, struggling to fend off your three sons as they tugged on his signature trench coat, each of them eagerly trying to get his attention.

Hopping up the stairs before his brother, Sam leaned in to press a kiss to your cheek. “Hey.”

“Hi.” You blushed, turning to catch his lips in a sweet kiss.

“Dad,” Gabby whined, wriggling out of her father’s grasp. “Come on! Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go!”

Chuckling against your lips, Sam pulled away and gave you a small smile before looking to Rue. You handed her over, watching with a fond look in your eyes as he headed inside, following his other daughter.

“What are they up to?” Dean asked as he stepped closer.

You shrugged. “The girls and Kev have been busy in the attic for a few days now. Won’t let me up there to see. But Benny and Bobby assured me there’s nothing dangerous up there.”

“If there was, they’d be helping,” Dean noted with a grin, leaning in to kiss you.

Unlike Sam’s kiss, Dean’s was a little more heated. He stepped forward, moving to rest his hands on your hips so he could pull you in until his chest was flush with yours. A warmth spread over your skin. It wasn’t odd to feel flushed and turned on by Dean, but there was something more to it in that moment.

Before you could explore the feeling, a sigh had the two of you turning.

Cas stood at the bottom of the porch steps with a frustrated look on his face. “Your children seem to be attached to me.”

“Don’t act like you don’t like it, Cas,” Dean chuckled as he moved to your friend’s side and peeled Benny off his back. “Come on, boys. Show me what you’ve been up to while we’ve been gone.”

“Yeah!” all three of your boys cheered as they followed Dean into the house.

“I’ll be in the kitchen,” you called out to them.

Cas cleared his throat, drawing your attention to him. “I should go and rest. Crowley made a comment that suggested he might have another job in a couple of days.”

“Oh, yeah, of course.” You nodded, gesturing over your shoulder. “Your place is still there, clean and ready for you.”

He offered you a smile and short nod. “Thank you.”

As Cas walked off, heading around the cabin to the small granny flat you’d had installed out the back, you watched. It was nice having him around, having him close. While he had no claim on you or your family, he was still part of your pack. After everything you’d been through, it wouldn’t feel right to be away from Cas. He deserved to have somewhere to call home, and people to call pack.

***

You were back in the kitchen, chopping away at some vegetables for dinner. It was hard getting a bunch of borderline Neanderthals to eat anything that hadn’t either come from an animal or was an animal, but you tried your best. Dean didn’t exactly make it any easier, with his love for red meat.

Hands slid around your waist as Dean leaned in to scent you. A hum reverberated through his chest as his hands began to explore.

“Missed you.”

“I’m sure you did,” you grinned turning to look at him over your shoulder. “But I’ve got hungry children to feed, so you can miss me a little longer.”

Groaning, he pressed himself against you, rutting his hardening cock into your ass. “But _I’m_ hungry.” His hands slid up to tug on your top until your bra was exposed.

Breath hitching in your throat, you froze as a tingling of pleasure came over you. Dean plucked and pulled on your nipples, looking over your shoulder to watch as a bead of milk formed. In the corner of your eye, you could see him licking his lips.

“Just a taste, baby,” he whispered as he moved around to wedge himself between you and the counter.

Helpless to his advances, you stood there and watched as he leaned down to suck at your nipple. When the familiar throb started in your breast, you stared at Dean with wonder and lust as he drank greedily.

Before you’d had babies, Dean had teased and hinted at wanting to taste you, but never had you thought he’d go through with it. The second you started lactating, he couldn’t help himself. You’d expected him to be grossed out, you’d expected to hate it yourself… but there was something erotic about it…

“Guys,” Sam walked into the kitchen, finding his brother latched onto your breast. “Kids could walk in at any moment.”

Pulling away from you, Dean wiped the corner of his mouth with the pad of his thumb as he gave a shrug. “We’ll just tell them the truth… Daddy was hungry.” He grinned wolfishly.

As his eyes turned back to you, taking in the sight of your breasts as they remained bare, you groaned. The lust you felt was only growing as a familiar warmth spread through you.

“Alphas…” You leaned into Dean while turning to give Sam a pleading look.

Sam watched you carefully, reading you. “Fuck. You’re going into heat.” His eyes flickered to Dean as he began to grind against you. “And you’re going into rut.”

“Already there, Sammy,” Dean grunted as he leaned in to nip at your throat. “I’ve been desperate to fuck her since last night. Just better at hiding it than you are.”

“Right,” Sam scoffed, clearly not agreeing.

If Dean had been in rut last night, Sam would have driven him home right away, and they would have come back covered in blood. The effects of the drugs you and Dean were given while locked away meant if you didn’t fuck while in heat or rut, your bloodlust took over. Sam hadn’t gone through what you and his brother had, but he was still affected. Your heats still called out to his Alpha, and nothing got him hotter than seeing you clawing at his brother while Dean fucked you senseless.

Continuing to nip and suck at your neck, Dean gradually began to move lower, heading for your breasts. Your head fell back as a needy moan spilled from your lips. The scent you’d smelled on Dean before was the beginning his rut, and had triggered your heat. You’d been away from your Alphas for far too long… you needed them.

“Sam,” you whimpered, turning your head to look at him.

He gave a short nod. “I’ll get the kids to go harass Cas. Dean, take her to the bedroom.”

Not needing to be told twice, Dean suddenly pulled back and lifted you over his shoulder. You gave a surprised shriek which just prompted him to slap your ass as he moved through the house.

“Kids, come on! I’m taking you to Uncle Cas!” Sam called. “Kev, grab Rue.”

As Dean kept walking through the house, he had to dodge your children as they ran down the hall. Cheering and laughing, they barely glanced at you and Dean as they hurried off to Sam.

Once in your bedroom, Dean unceremoniously tossed you on the bed before pouncing. His lips were on yours in an instant, claiming them in a bruising kiss that had you aching for more while your lungs begged for air. His hands made quick work of your clothes, tearing them away until you were completely bare to him.

“Gonna fuck you full, ‘Mega,” he groaned, moving down to nip at your neck again. “Want you round with pups again.”

You gasped, arching as he slid his thigh between your legs and pressed against your bare pussy. Instinct took over, making you grind against his jeans as his lips continued south to your breasts.

Fingers sliding into his hair, you pushed his head down, hurrying him. “You… you’re insatiable, Dean Winchester.”

“Can you blame him?” Sam asked as he walked into the room, shedding his clothes. You watched as he undressed, moving towards the bed. When his jeans and boxer briefs hit the floor, Sam fisted his cock and began to stroke it. “Where do you want me, ‘Mega?”

Dragging your eyes up from his weeping cock, you batted your eyelashes at him. “Only fair I get a taste, too.”

“Fuck,” he groaned as he climbed onto the bed to kneel by your head. “Then open up.”

Doing as you were told, you reached out to grasp Sam’s cock and lead it to your mouth as you opened wide for him. The first brush of him on your tongue had you both groaning with need and desire.

At first you teased, licking at the tip, pressing light kisses on the sensitive skin. Sam watched, lip curling in a snarl as he growled. He wanted more, but he secretly enjoyed your games too much to just push into your mouth. He wanted to savour it all for the next time he was away from you.

Looking up from where he was sucking on your breast, Dean groaned at the sight of you and his brother. Sliding his hand down, he wedged it between your thighs, where you were still grinding against him, and slipped two fingers into your aching pussy.

Gasping at the intrusion, you glanced down at Dean, flashing your eyes at him. Sam took the opportunity to push further into your mouth then. It was only by a few inches though, so as not to startle you.

“Good girl.” Sam stroked your hair as you took him deeper, feeling him hit the back of your throat with each slow thrust.

The brothers worked in tandem, one thrusting his cock in and out of your mouth, while the other worked his fingers in your pussy. They were like a single machine, moving at the same time, with the same pace and force. It still amazed you at how two Alphas could be so in sync with each other.

Pulling away from your breast, licking his lips, Dean looked up at his brother. “Who goes where?”

“I want her pussy,” Sam grunted, fisting your hair.

“I’m the one in rut,” Dean snarled.

Not wanting them to argue, knowing they wouldn’t be able to make a decision themselves, you pulled Sam from your mouth. “Want Sam in my pussy, Dean in my ass.” You cupped Dean’s face. “Wanna feel the stretch, baby.” Then you looked up at Sam. “And wanna feel you fuck me full… wanna feel you in my belly.”

“Fuck,” they groaned in unison.

You were suddenly alone on the bed as both brothers moved back. Laying there, on your back, you watched as Dean stripped and Sam moved to grab the lube. Your fingers wandered, sliding between your thighs to replace Dean’s.

“Dirty girl.” Sam grinned, watching as you worked two fingers into your pussy at a lazy pace. “You know you’re gonna need more than that if you’re trying to prepare yourself for me.”

“I’m not.” You bit your lip. “Why would I want to take away the sweet sting from your cock?”

“Fuck me,” he groaned. “Take this.”

Sam didn’t give Dean the chance to react before he was tossing the lube at him. Then he was dropping onto the bed, grabbing your thighs to pull you until you were straddling his hips. His fingers curled around your arm and tugged you down, crashing your lips onto is while Dean lined up behind you.

The first brush of Dean’s fingers on your ass hole had you pulling your lips from Sam’s to whimper lowly. Your forehead rested on Sam’s shoulder as he lined his cock up with your pussy, while Dean began to press a finger into you. It was always so overwhelming, feeling them surround you.

Pressing your hands into the bed on either side of Sam’s head, you clawed at the sheet. Your eyes squeezed shut as an almost animal like groan spilled from your lips. Sam was sliding into you at an agonising pace, while Dean was thrusting the single finger in and out of you.

After a few moments Dean added another finger right as Sam’s cock pressed against your cervix. It was too much, but in the best way possible, and you cried out as your first orgasm shook through you.

Grabbing his cock, Dean gathered your slick as he pulled his fingers from your ass. You moaned in the crook of Sam’s neck, desperate to feel both of them inside you, fucking you, filling you, knotting you.

“Dean!”

Sam chuckled in your ear and Dean snarled, pushing into you.

The sound that tore through your lips spurred the brothers on. Sam- who had stilled once inside you- began to move as Dean started to thrust. It was slow at first, the two of them trying not to hurt you. Weeks had passed since you’d last seen them, since you’d last been intimate, and the first time being together again was always a little painful.

But you loved the stretch and sting. You loved feeling them inside you, making your walls ache as you got accustomed to their size and length all over again. You were made for them, in every way, but feeling them like this reminded you that no one else would do. No one else but your Alphas would ever be enough for you.

Gradually, the brothers began to pick up the pace, fucking into you harder, faster, more eager and desperate. They’d missed you just as you’d missed them, and while the time away from each other might be painful, when you were together again it was all worth it.

“God,” Dean grunted behind you. “So fucking tight, ‘Mega. I’m not gonna last.”

Sam panted below you, watching as his cock disappeared into your pussy. “Me neither. Need to come.”

You nodded, dropping your head to Sam’s chest. “Need to feel it. We can take our time later.”

With your permission, the brothers began to move faster, chasing their release. Dean grabbed your shoulder and pulled you flush against his chest.

With this new angle, Sam hit that spot that made you see stars. His hands grasped your hips guiding you as he bucked up, slamming into your cervix with a force that made you wonder how he hadn’t fucked into your womb yet. Reaching between you, Sam rubbed at your clit, drawing you closer and closer to your end.

Dean’s hand came around to pluck at your breast, causing milk to leak from your nipple. Your head fell back onto Dean’s shoulder, giving him a better view. His lips sealed around his mark on your neck as he sucked at your skin, and watched the white droplets roll on his fingers.

The three of you came together. Sam held you down on his cock so he could bury his cock deep as he filled you with an obscene amount of his seed. Dean grunted in your ear, sinking his teeth into your neck as his knot lodged itself into your ass and his cum filled you. You screamed and spasmed around both brothers, gushing around Sam’s cock as you came once more.

Your skin was vibrating, your mind buzzing as pure, white energy flushed through you. It was warm and cool at the same time, caressing your insides and sparking your nerves. You twitched and moaned, barely aware of the brothers as they carefully shifted so you were all laying on your sides.

Lips pressed kisses to your shoulders, neck, cheek and nose. Fingers stroked you delicately. Sam and Dean were panting, high on their own endings, but coherent enough to call out to you. They whispered your name, trying to bring you back from the ecstasy that was taking claim of your body.

“Omega,” they both murmured against you.

That one word shook the haze away enough so that you could get a better grasp of reality. You still felt the rippling bliss surging through you, but it wasn’t keeping you from your Alphas and their touch anymore.

“I love both of you,” you breathed.

“We love you,” they whispered at the same time, lips remaining on your skin.

Humming and smiling, you leaned back into Dean and pulled Sam closer. They continued to kiss and stroke you, purring lightly. It was perfection… it was heaven.

**The End.**

**Bamby**


End file.
